Ways To Make Yourself Insane
by Sen Sorame
Summary: ※I was abused and sexually harrassed, until I killed them all. WARNING: Includes violence and possible lemon scenes. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Life Couldn't Get Worse

_**Chapter 1: Life Couldn't Get Worse**_

The guy grabbed my face with his dirty hand, staring into my lifeless eyes. "You know, no matter how many years I've known you, you're still as pretty as ever…"

I replied him with a poker face. I hated him; I hated my stepfather. He forced my mom to divorce my dad; and now he's abusing her and sexually harassing me. He liked to stroke my body in its thin silk nightgown at night, whispering dirty things in my ear. My sister, who shared the room with me, was nine at the time and she hung herself in fear.

My family was ruined.

Once I had a caring father, a loving mother, and a sweet sister. And now it's gone. Who the hell knows where my father is? My mom had a mental breakdown and now all she could do was quiver in the side. My sister… I hope she rests in peace. Deep down inside I was jealous of her; she was free from this world.

In the end the only one who had to deal with this guy was me. Mother didn't have the ability to talk anymore and she lived in fear. I had to take the responsibility to live up to his physical abuse and sexual harassing.

I doubt that I was sane anymore. How did I live with this guy for so long?

Ever since he moved in the light had gone from my eyes, I no longer find cakes sweet or talk shows amusing. Everything turned black and white. His hand moved its way up my thigh and his lips were on my cheeks; whispering stuff.

"Pity your sister isn't here, or maybe we can have a threesome in bed tonight… how old would she be now? Sixteen? What a nice age…"

I was twenty, and he moved in since I was thirteen. Seven years; I lived with this guy for seven years.

If possible, I'd like to live in the college dorms. But he didn't let me; there wasn't enough money in the bank account either. I would have got a part time job, but having to keep my good grades while working was impossible. At least when I stay at home I can get at least four hours to study until he gets back from his job.

If I told others about my life, he'd run away as quickly as he had come. He had a whole business company standing behind him, as he was their honorable vice president. However, he kept us at the edge of being bankrupt. The only incomes for my mother and I were the part time jobs. He pays for my college though; I wanted to say thank you, but I won't. Because those were rightfully my money he conned from me.

After the daily abusement and harassing, I locked myself in my room and returned to my desk, praying he won't come tonight. I fired up my laptop and continued my task in trying to con his company. I was very close to succeeding; just give me another few hours, and then maybe I'd be free from this hell. Maybe I can go back to having a normal life.

I typed in program after program and code after code, vowing to create a virus strong enough to knock down his company in one go.

There was a banging on my door.

Apparently my praying didn't work.

* * *

In the morning I got up and showered as usual, trying to wash off the smell of beer and drunken man. My expression remained the same as a puppet. I got dressed slowly and grabbed my essay and laptop from my desk. I enjoyed school; it was the only times where I could be free from this madman.

I climbed onto my bike and pedaled to a convenient store, where I bought a salad sandwich for my breakfast and a tuna sandwich for my lunch. I placed the tuna sandwich in my bag and pedaled faster. I was going to be late – not that the professor ever notices, but still, I'd like to keep my reputation as a good student. I thought that if my grades were good enough that I can find a good job, I'd have more chances in escaping that hellhole of a home.

I entered my classroom on time and walked pass the rows of sleeping students. The professor was ignoring the sight in front of him. Well, aren't we all used to that?

At lunch I sat down in the cafeteria, munching on my tuna sandwich with an orange juice I brought from the vending machine. Still working on my virus, just one more day, then I could get my revenge. I didn't take much notice when a guy sat down beside me. But I looked up when he spoke.

"Your virus seems good, but there's just one slight problem."

I glanced at him; same year, different class. I couldn't remember his name.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically. I've worked my life into this, there's no way it would be imperfect. He pointed at the file size down in the corner. "I admit that the whole designing is impressive, but no matter whom are you sending this to; they'd notice its abnormal size first and be skeptical about it."

His words were like thunder to me. Yes, he was correct. The file's too big to be a mere program. I've taken too much notice in its skills of not being detected by the antivirus program and it's destroying skills. But I failed to notice its growing size. How stupid I was! What was I doing?

I hung my head in pure depression. He seemed confused. "What is this anyway? Why would you want to write such a deadly virus? I doubt that any professors would be happy about it."

I shook my head. "Never mind, its trash now." I reached for the delete button and deleted my whole life's work. Now I had to start from scrap again. How stupid of me to fail to notice such an obvious thing!

I went back home sulking, my life's work was gone, and now I had to start from scrap again. Maybe I wouldn't even be alive to finish it…

When I opened the door I froze, sitting at the table with my naked mother was another man, and my stepfather was standing beside them watching the rape.

He looked up as I arrived home. "Hey, my daughter's back. She's much livelier than this dead bitch."

The foreign man looked at me with lust dancing in his eyes. Suddenly I exploded; all the hate and negative feelings that lay around for seven years in my heart exploded. I screamed and whacked the man in the head with my backpack. "Get away from me!" I screamed.

"You good for nothing, ignorant child!" my stepfather grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. The impact taking all of the oxygen from my lungs. "I raised you for seven years, and you couldn't even satisfy me and my friend?"

I looked up into the eyes of the man in front of me, the inhuman creature who took my life away. "Ungrateful child!" He muttered and his friend started to unbutton my shirt, smiling greedily. I stared at the floor as he kept ranting about the hardship he been through raising me.

Slowly I picked myself up into my previous position, leaning against the wall. My shirt was half open and I thanked god I was wearing a tank top inside. I bit back the tears that threatened to spill and looked at the three people in the room.

My father, smirking as he stood in the corner with a stun gun in his hand. "Hey, if she's not obedient enough you can use this." He tossed the other man the stun gun.

The man turned to me with lust dancing wildly in his eyes.

I looked at my dead mother, she was a soulless body. It was about the same as being dead; a zombie you can call her.

I remembered my once alive sister; we were picnicking in our backyard. Now she's dead and the backyard is a junkyard.

I remembered the virus I worked so hard on. And now it's just trash.

I mustn't hope for help from other people, even god couldn't save me. If so, I might as well save myself.

I could feel the blood roaring in my ears, my head hurted at the roaring and I was sick of the people before me. Sick, if I don't make a move, my hell would never end. And I was not going to run away like my sister; I am going to face it and destroy them once and for all. I straightened up with my head hanging low. "No." I replied calmly. "I am not your toy, stepfather. You son of a bitch."

"What did you just s –"

"Shut up!" I cut him off with a scream. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit every single fucking day, you killed my dad and my sister and my mother! I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING SEX TOY EITHER!" I dug my nails into my forehead and felt the pulsing quicken. How long have I not raised my voice? My lungs felt uncomfortable with the screaming.

The man raised the stun gun and shoved it at me. I grabbed his hand and forced it backward so he stunned himself instead of me. He crumbled into a pile on the ground. I was breathing heavily; the adrenaline coursed through my body.

"Let's finish this once and for all father…" I grabbed the stun gun from the floor and he scowled. "Ungrateful bitch…" He walked over to a chair and broke off one of its wooden legs.

He whacked me in the head with the wooden leg and I felt the dizziness as I slammed into the wall. There were double images in my eyes and half was covered in red. The taste of my blood was overwhelming as I thrusted the stun gun in every direction; which all missed.

He hit the side of my head again and pinned me against the wall. Suddenly my vision focused, although the red still existed. Everything thing was crystal clear – including his repulsive face.

I felt a light pulling sensation on my forehead and realized that my blood was rising in thin streams. He gasped and jumped back. "You freak!" He screamed.

My vision went blind again and I could feel the tugging sensation getting stronger as more blood gushed out. There was a violent ripping noise, screams, a thump, and the splattering sound on the ground.

When I opened my eyes again I was horrorstruck. Blood, blood everywhere; and dismembered limbs of the three people. What just happened? I was horrified for a second, then coolness washed over me. Nothing mattered now; I've done my task. These people won't be bothering me anymore since I've killed them. I'd go to prison, sure, but it would be a lot better here.

Three people; I would likely get a death sentence.

I felt the throbbing wound that existed on my forehead; my fingers were covered in blood when I brought it back into my sight. The drops of blood floated into thin air; my expression remained calm and I realized that I may never be able to smile again.

Well, I haven't smiled for seven years anyway; it wouldn't be a problem even if it was for the rest of my life, right? Standing up wobbly I staggered towards the shower to wash off the blood, being completely calm about the situation.

My over-calmness could be translated as a mental disorder, but I didn't care. I don't care anymore; nothing mattered to me. The fact I just killed three people with this newfound ability, or my death sentence that was bound to come. I didn't care anymore.

The police banged on my door and I paused in wiping my hair; stepping over the dismembered corpses barefoot. I answered the door and the police stared at me. "We had a phone call from your neighbor…"

I sighed; during the seven years of the constant beating and screaming, they decided to phone the police now?

The officer looked past me and gasped at the bloody sight inside. He pushed me aside and dashed in; the small five man troupe followed in as well, gasping in horror. "This… this is…"

I walked back into the room and they stared at me in disbelief. "Did you do this?" One asked tentatively.

"Yeah, what does it look like?" I said nonchalantly.

* * *

**Next chapter will get better, watch as she outwits Tamaki!**


	2. It Couldn't Get Any Better Either

_**Chapter 2: It Couldn't Get Any Better Either**_

Attorney Tamaki spread out the crime scene pictures in front of me. "Do you know why you are charged guilty?" He asked skeptically. "You could have passed off easily as being blackmailed by the real culprit to say you're the one who killed these people. Your fingerprints aren't on the supposed lethal weapons either."

I tilted my head, still wearing a poker face. "Is it normal for attorneys to be smiling while helping their client?"

Tamaki's smile remained on his face. "This is an expression I can't get rid of; especially when a new possibility is sitting before me."

I didn't understand what he meant by possibility. But I spoke. "You're the promoter of Deadman Wonderland. I've seen you on TV before." I pulled out my laptop. "And I looked up a few things about you. You have conned companies before, and apparently you have had cases of false charges. Of course, these are things on the net."

Tamaki's smile disappeared for a second, but it came back. "Aren't you a charming girl? Tell me, are you a hacker?"

I nodded. "More or less; I write destruction programs."

"Why would you write those programs?"

There was a pause then I decided to ignore that question. "I will admit that I'm guilty. I killed those three people. No one's blackmailing me to say this."

"Normally, people would say that they're innocent. Even if they admit they're guilty, they'd plead me to let them have a lighter sentence. But if you're the second, you aren't asking for a lighter sentence and your stance is unusually calm. Where's the weapon that you used?"

I crossed my arms and legs. "Deadman Wonderland, what's there?"

"Answer my question please."

I fired up my laptop again and hacked into the site of Deadman Wonderland. "There is an underground G-ward there. What's there?"

Tamaki slammed his hands onto the desk. "Answer my question!" He snapped.

I shrugged. "People with the disease Branch of Sin are there right? People who can control their blood."

He scowled and sat down again. "You're… a hacker…"

"Yes, and the protection around your central computers are really bad, any other good hacker could easily hack in. Like me." I paused for a second. "Your clients; some suffered false charges and are sent to Deadman Wonderland. But their names aren't on the prisoner lists of the pentagon. Now, where did they go?" I leaned forward. "Because they're Deadmans, who live in G-ward underground."

"Are you blackmailing with that?" He asked irritably. I shook my head and tucked away my laptop. "No, and I'm sorry if I angered you. But actually I have a request."

He looked up.

"If the information I learned are correct, I should belong in G-ward as well." I shrugged. "I'm a wielder of the Branch of Sin apparently."

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise. "I knew it." He said under his breath and a mad glint appeared in his eyes. "There aren't finger prints on the stun gun or the wooden leg of the chair. Because those aren't the weapons you used."

"Yes." I nodded. "And so you admit; you're the evil overlord of Deadman Wonderland who frames people if they have the special powers?"

"Yes, I admit. And you're a charming girl as well; you are entering G-ward willingly?"

"Yes. I find that the world there may seem more humane. The strong lives and the weak die; just like the original law of Mother Nature before humans started to break the nature laws."

Tamaki stood up and walked to his office window. "However, the knowledge and ability you've displayed places you as a treat if you're placed within Deadmans." He chuckled at his sentence while my expression remained blank. "If you insist, I can get you into Deadman Wonderland and place you as an Undertaker Deadman, is that fine with you?"

"Sounds fair enough. Although I don't know what an Undertaker is." I gathered up my things and walked out of Tamaki's office. "The next time I see you should be in court; remember our promise, Promoter Tamaki."

* * *

"Milai Sakaki – death sentence." The judge banged his small hammer and I nodded slowly. The guards seemed confused at how I was so calm. I glanced at Promoter Tamaki and he gave me a small nod. I smiled.

* * *

I walked down the cold hallway and passed many people; the collar on my neck weighed a ton and I was kind of annoyed at it. Tamaki kept a hand on my shoulder. "You remind me of a certain child that works for me; he's a lot like you. You're both hackers and stuff."

"Sounds great." I said lightly. "Am I meeting him and those Undertakers?"

"Shh, keep it a secret. You are an Undertaker spy, doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Yeah." My certain amount of lacking emotions seemed to annoy him. It was true; ever since the murder I've stopped to feel all the emotions I used to know; even hate.

"This is your room." He gestured as we walked pass a door which workers are hurrying in and out. "They are still working on the bathroom walls. But it should be sometime before we come back; hope they'd be finished by then."

"Would you like a map of G-ward?" He asked and pulled a paper out of his pocket. Nodding he handed it to me. "I suppose; as smart as you are; you've already read the rule book?"

I nodded and my eyes didn't leave the map. "Yes; I think that I know all of what I need to know. Carnival Corpse, Penalty Games, Cast Point, Undertakers… All I need to do now is to memorize the map of G-ward. Which won't take a lot of time."

Promoter Tamaki whistled. "G-ward need more people like you, smart. All the Deadmans know is to fight for their lives; they never actually create plans to do anything."

"If there are too many smart people, as you say; they'd probably plan a mass prison breakout."

Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. "Yes; there is, in fact an organization named Scar Chain planning a breakout. We're currently dealing with them. The other child whom I mentioned earlier; is their Chief Intelligence. But he is acting as a spy, since he works for me and the Undertakers. Soon you'll be joining him in the spy activity."

"Sounds fun." I nodded; it was true, it seemed amusing but Promoter Tamaki seemed bored at my expressionless face. "Well anyways, here we are. The Undertaker's office."

He pushed open the door and beamed. "Hello! I've brought you guys a new member!" He pushed me in front of him and I eyed the Undertakers carefully. Apart from the normal space-suit guards, there were five people. A tall monk, a small girl, a monstrous man, and a thin guy who looked like a skewer.

I could tell that the other guy was a Deadman due to the silver metal collar he wore on his neck. He was… uh… all you have to know is that I find him _insanely hot_ but somehow I hated him at first sight. Just be exchanging a glance we both know that we would never get along.

The red headed monk (whom I guessed as Genkaku) walked forward and scanned me. "How old are you?" He asked.

I found a radiating aura of evil around him, although it was pretty weak at the moment. "Twenty." I replied.

"She's a Deadman?" Questioned Mr.-I-will-never-get-along-with. I found it surprising that I actually still hold the feeling hate. So I wasn't as emotionless as I thought; only that I need the _right person_ to hate. And apparently he's it.

Promoter Tamaki nodded. "Yep, and she has a Carnival Corpse in three hours. Use your time and start getting along, okay?"

I didn't reply. Tamaki laughed and exited out of the door; leaving me alone with the Undertakers. Genkaku looked at me curiously. "What is it that Promoter chose you as an Undertaker?"

Finding no '_nervous_' in my emotion closet I shrugged. "I outsmarted him."

Genkaku smirked. "Well then, let's sit down and you can start telling us your tale." At this point the little girl named Hibana came up to me and pulled me to one of the sofas. When I sat down she hopped onto my lap; she weighed nothing and I remembered the times when my sister and I sat on our parent's legs. Good times; and now it's gone. I couldn't imagine how could this adorable little girl commit a crime so deadly she is chosen as a Undertaker.

I said aloud in a monotone. About how my stepfather abused and rape me for seven years and I had to live up with his shit; my mother went insane and my sister hung herself. And then one day he bought one of his equally-as-repulsive friend to have some _dessert_. I got fed up and knocked out the perv; my stepfather and I got into a fight. I was in the downwind until the Branch of Sin awoke. Then I murdered them all.

When Tamaki was appointed as my attorney I vaguely recognized him as someone who I've seen on TV – and it wasn't one of the politic shows. I searched him up and eventually found Deadman Wonderland. I did deeper research and got past the security; that's when I found out about the false charged prisoners who weren't in the pentagon, but in G-ward.

Genkaku clapped. "Wow, impressive. She got past your security line Rokuro." He glanced at the guy previously nicknamed as Mr.-I-will-never-get-along-with. His expression was dark; same as mine. "I wrote that program a year ago." He muttered. "Not my fault."

Shinagawa snickered. "You're humiliated at her being smarter than you."

"I refuse to believe that." He deadpanned. "Until now in the whole Deadman Wonderland I have the highest IQ. I don't think that someone can beat me that easily."

That got me. "Well, what was your latest IQ test?"

"210." He answered smugly. I narrowed my eyes and sat back against the sofa. "You win. 205." Hibana looked at me innocently. "But you're both over 200!" She exclaimed. "Is there really a need to argue over this? It's only a five point difference."

Both of us kept silent but eyed each other detestably. Like we'd like nothing better than to rip each other apart (That may have some truth to it.). Mozuri looked bored with the whole thing; and I realized that he was probably the most mature guy out of all these people.

Shinagawa looked from me to Rokuro then back to me. "Is this what we call hate at first sight?" He said sarcastically. We shot him a glance at the same time. "No." We said sharply. "No such thing."

"_Sure…_" His gaze drifted away.

Genkaku draped an arm around my shoulder. "Well, on top of all that, she's good looking. That's all it matters to me." I sighed and stroke Hibana's hair. "This guy's a monk isn't he?" I asked her. Hibana turned around and studied Genkaku carefully before answering. "I… think so…"

Shinagawa yawned. "I've never seen monks who wear their hair long and listen to heavy metal and kill people when he feels like it."

I frowned at the last one. "O…kay…" Genkaku gestured at himself. "Did you not see one right in front of you?" "Sorry but I'd rather think of you as air."

Rokuro snickered. "You better lock your door tonight, or Genkaku might pay you a surprise visit."

I crossed my arms. "Well, at least he's not as disgusting as my dad."

"Until he gets drunk…" Mozuri muttered. I blinked. "Is Undertaker a job where you can drink while on duty?" "No but we do anyway. Everyone here does except Hibana because she's a good girl. Do you?" "Never tasted sake, only sweet rice wine on New Years." (Shinagawa gasped in horror.)

"Well, it seems like we need to throw a party today." Genkaku took back his arm and I felt my shoulders relax. I hugged Hibana like she was a teddy bear; she smelled like oranges. She seemed in a pretty nice mood. "You might want to prepare a video camera if we're really having a party." She said in her bell voice.

"Why?"

She beamed. "Because they do _stupid_ things!"

* * *

**Yeah, I made up Rokuro's IQ. I guess that he's smart, and I searched up top IQs and found a guy who had an IQ of 210 who murdered his neighbor's kid just to prove that he's smart enough to commit a flawless murder. Although he still got caught in the end; I had the feeling that Rokuro probably did the same thing to get himself in DW hahaha. The next chapter would be Milai's Carnival Corpse and probably the drinking party. I mean seriously; the Undertakers seem like they can't live without sake, that's what I think anyway...**

**If you're looking for romance and possible lemons, follow or favorite the story.**

**If you have something (either good or bad) to say, review.**


	3. Insane Parties Aren't My Dish

_**Chapter 3: Insane Parties Aren't My Dish**_

I waited calmly until the metal cage dropped me to the ground. The speakers roared. "_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to CARNIVAL CORPSE! Today we have a pretty new debut; let us welcome Blue Jay!_"

The lights shone down on my and I crossed my arms, my stance casual and my face blank. I could hear the audience whispering. "Hmph, look at her expression; is she really that cocky to believe that she'd win?" "Well, I hope she wins. I'd like to see her face more often."

"_In the other corner; our good ol' friend, Kiwi!_"

I saw my opponent; a tattooed female with tons of piercings and a Mohican-styled, dyed green hair. The kind you see in delinquent school and would translate them as the _punk'n emo_ kids.

"_The rules today are the same; the battle shall continue until one side drops dead or cannot battle! Ready… DEADMAN'S FIGHT!_"

The lights came on and my crossed arms fell to my side. In a split second, she was in front of me with her katana raised. I hand caught the katana with my bare hands and blood dripped down onto the ground. She snickered; her tattooed face and piercing looked repulsive. "Hmph, is that all you got newbie? I'll slice through your hand just like that!" Her katana pressured on my hand bones.

I sighed; not taking notice to the pain (I've been through _worse_). "Going all out in a fight really isn't my thing… or more accurately, I don't enjoy violence as you seem to do."

"You can stop acting so cocky, because your hand is going to fall off in a second. I can't wait to see you cry for mommy!"

"My mom is dead, and I killed her." I said nonchalantly. Besides; your attack is about as painful as a mosquito bite."

She scowled and the speakers spoke. "_Blue Jay here demonstrates a high tolerance to pain; but this won't help her in getting the victory! When will she demonstrate her Branch of Sin for us to see?_"

"Soon." I answered and stared straight into my opponent's eyes. "Morita Kuroki, age twenty-eight. Charged for the murder of her boyfriend. She came home from a rock concert that day to find her boyfriend having an affair. She insisted that she wasn't guilty and bribed the judge with her body and all the money in her bank. However; after that he still charged her as guilty; and she was sent to Deadman Wonderland, death sentence. After three days you came here you've beaten up two guys and killed one. You were finally stopped when you met…"

She gasped and jumped away. "How… how do you know these stuff?" She cried. "I've never told it to anyone! Those stuff."

I bandaged up my wound, not looking at her. "All you have to do is to hack into the police files and you can learn everything. And I figured out your high school as well; heard that you dropped out of it for having sex with a teacher? How pathetic."

"_Blue Jay somehow holds personal information of her opponent; threats and blackmail are allowed on the arena (although not under); but the Carnival Corpse requires using the Branch of Sin, but she just bandaged up her wound; where are we coming to now?_"

I turned around to face the audiences. "Everyone, behold of my Branch of Sin. It will only last for a second, so open your eyes wide!" I could see her dashing towards me with her katana raised in the reflection of the glass. I held up my hand and did a countdown.

"Three, two, one." I snapped my fingers.

Kiwi gasped and fell to the ground, sizzling with smoke. I took a bow. "Thank you."

The crowd and the speaker were silent. "What just happened?" The audience questioned. I smiled. "Well, my Branch of Sin is using electricity; and since the iron in blood as well as the human body itself is conductive, I just shocked her."

"Blue Jay smartly displayed her ability and knowledge; worthy of being a student of Tokyo University!"

The crowd roared and suddenly I had gained fans. I put on a small smile as Promoter Tamaki awarded me with a trophy, a million CP prize, and antidote candy. There was also a bouquet of flowers. I shook the promoter's hand. "You know, your over-calmness could be portrayed as a mental disorder. Would you like us to give your brain a scan?"

"No thank you." I said.

"So how are you getting along?"

"I find the people here very characteristic."

I hopped off the stage and Rokuro was there waiting. "You could have finished her off quicker. It took longer time than I thought."

"Well, I _had_ to make a proper introduction. There are harder opponents to come; Kiwi was simple; being a high school dropout and a hothead all at once."

"Being a Tokyo University student doesn't make you any more appealing." He cracked his neck. "It was creepy how you said the summary of her life."

"I had to let her leave me; otherwise I'd shock myself. Are they seriously throwing a drinking party?"

"Yeah."

"I'm looking forward to the _stupid things_ Hibana mentioned." "Don't be ridiculous; the whole point of the party is to make _you_ drunk even if it's the last thing we do. You won't remember a thing in the morning… but we'll have video tapes though; from the security camera."

"Shouldn't the new one be the designated driver?"

"No such thing in our world. You're twenty right? Time to step into the adulthood."

"Don't tell me that! And I remember now; you're the sempai who skipped the senior year and graduated when I entered my junior year."

"So you're a kohai huh? Now thinking of it; I think I've heard of you before. Yeah I remember you too now; you're the brat that always got into the top three of the whole university average. I was number one and you were always number two; though I never know who you were."

"Don't call me a brat; and you were the assistant teacher for the economy computer and programming class. Although I wasn't in the class you taught.

"Use honorifics, _kohai_." He snickered and I felt red hot anger rising into my cheeks. So far I had found the emotions of hate and anger thanks to the same guy a.k.a him.

"You are a kohai yourself too, to other people." "Not in this case; the only Tokyo University students in this whole theme park are us. And I'm your sempai."

* * *

Genkaku looked up from the pile of sake on the table in front of the TV. "What were you two bickering about? I can hear you from all the way down the hallway. By the way; that was an amusing fight."

"Thank you." I said calmly, sitting down on the sofa. "I found out that he's my sempai." "And she's my kohai."

Shinagawa whistled. "Both from Tokyo University huh? Impressive."

Rokuro opened a bottle of sake, pouring it into a glass. "Yeah; I was always number one and she was number two in the whole school ranking."

"No actually there was a tie once, between you and me." I said suddenly. He frowned and then nodded. "Oh yeah, seems like there was. I made a mistake in one of my exams; not putting a period. That got me a tie with you…" "That counts as my win."

He glowered at me and thrusted me a bottle of sake. "Let's see how crazy you can get after consuming alcohol. It'll be fun to watch."

"Says the lightest drinker." Genkaku laughed. "Shall we make this a drinking competition?"

I glared at Rokuro; even if I lost to him on the school ranking, I will not lose to any other subject. Even when it's pointless drinking. I will outlast him if it's the last thing I do. He seemed to have the same thing in mind, for his expression was determined. Genkaku glanced at Hibana. "Hibana, go fill your orange juice."

Hibana hopped off her seat to fill her cup with orange juice; seems like that she's participating in the drinking party too. "Well then, let's do a dare. If you refuse to do a dare, you drink. You cannot dare others to drink; because it's the same thing."

I nodded. "Challenge accepted." Mozuri shook his head. "Most of the dares are inhuman or impossible."

"I'm starting." Shinagawa volunteered. "Genkaku, I dare you to hide Mozuri's beef."

Mozuri shot a death glare at Genkaku, who got up and stomped away to the room next door. After a minute he was back. "Okay, newbie, I'll dare you to sleep with Hibana tonight."

"Yeah sure. How does that even count as a dare?"

"That's because you haven't seen her room." Mozuri said darkly. "It's like a _My Little Pony_ version of Tartarus there."

I nodded. "Yeah sure, my turn." (Later I found out that Mozuri was right about the whole My Little Pony Tartarus thing.) "I'll dare my _sempai_." I put extra enthusiasm into the _sempai_. "To say how he was dumped by his girlfriend."

"I didn't have a girlfriend."

"That's not what the Tokyo University socials net say." I scrolled down the page to last year's stuff. And showed them the picture of Mr. I'm-a-genius looking depressed while deleting a female contact from his phone. He stared at me in disbelief and threatened to break my laptop. "So, are you going to say what happened with…" I looked up the name. "Akiko?"

"I'll drink." He said dryly and downed his glass, then refilling it. Genkaku patted me on the shoulder. "That was a good one." "Thanks."

"I'm daring Mozuri to watch one of Shinagawa's porn."

Mozuri's face became pale and he downed his glass as well. I glanced at him. "What is it with Shinagawa's porn?"

"You wanna have a look?" Shinagawa asked.

I studied the faces of the three other male; then decided no. Mozuri sighed. "I will dare Hibana to clean her room."

Hibana drank her orange juice and refilled it again; I was starting to wonder what the hell her room looked like (It looked like HELL.). "I'll dare Shinagawa to play a tune on Genkaku's guitar." Shinagawa drank his cup.

He eyed the people around the table. "Seems like everyone had gone… well, let's start over; who hadn't drank yet?"

Genkaku and I put up our hands. "Very well, hmm… Sakaki, I'll dare you to say one of your bed experiences."

I downed my cup and instantly felt dizzy; I leaned on Genkaku for support (he fucking enjoyed it...). "Ugh, god…" I muttered. "This thing's strong…"

"That's the whole point of alcohol." Mozuri said. "Rokuro, she might be a lighter drinker than you are."

"Shut up." We said in unison. I turned to Genkaku. "I dare you to listen to Mozart."

The guy drank. "Hmm… I'll dare Hibana to go to bed now."

The little girl frowned and drank her orange juice. "Genkaku!" "Hibana, your turn." "Oh, um…" She looked thoughtful. "I dare Mozuri to arm wrestle me."

Mozuri drank his cup again. "This game is taking too long; we should have someone out by now."

Genkaku pointed at me, looking half dead. "She's the lightest drinker here apparently, let's all try targeting her. It's the sole purpose of this party anyway."

I scowled. "I'm not going down before that idiot." I pointed an angry finger at Rokuro. He looked at me. "Is the word idiot really necessary in the presence of a genius?" He asked smugly.

"Like you could be a genius." I muttered. "Maybe you could _possibly_ be the genius of annoyingness and idiocy…"

"Okay, that's_ it_. I'm going to beat you even if this is the most stupid competition ever invented."

The Undertakers whooped. "Kohai versus sempai! Rule change! We will dare each one of you and if you can't carry out the dare, you drink."

"Deal."

"Okay… Rokuro, tell us how you were dumped by your girlfriend." "She told me that I was too obsessed with calculations and math and cracking my neck makes her annoyed. That was the only failure in my whole life." He scowled.

"Okay, Sakaki, tell us one of your bed experiences."

I paused and gritted my teeth. "I'm drinking." I drank my cup and filled it again, feeling dizzy. I admit that I was a light drinker and Rokuro snickered. Genkaku sneered. "Rokuro, I'll dare you to watch Shinagawa's porn."

There was another pause, and he drank his cup.

[The rest of the competition is left for reader's imagination.]

We were equally as drunk and I was doomed to pass out if I had another drop My eyelids were threatening to drop and I could barely keep focus. Mozuri frowned. "It seems like you two are just equally as exhausted. If either of you have another drop you'd fall unconscious."

"Whatever, just give her an impossible quest and let me win." Rokuro muttered. Genkaku frowned; "Actually I'm rooting for the chick."

Mozuri sighed. "Yeah sure; Sakaki, I'll dare you to kiss him."

Rokuro had a triumphant expression on his face; as he was positive I'd never carry out the dare as long as I'm alive. But I was determined to win. Gritting my teeth I stood up and grabbed him by the collar. He looked incredulous as I smashed my lips to his in a hard kiss. The four Undertakers gasped.

I pulled myself away from him and glared straight into his eyes. "I am _not_ losing to someone like _you_."


	4. Driven Insane By a Genius

_**Chapter 4: Driven Insane By a Genius**_

I woke up lying on a soft bed and Hibana was smiling at me. "Good Morning!" She beamed. "Did you sleep well?"

I blinked once, twice, and then turned to look at my surroundings. A bloody pink room that seemed like a bomb had exploded in. I get what Mozuri meant about the Tartarus version of _My Little Pony_ now; Hibana's room. The ground was littered with stuffed toys and story books that looked like they've suffered hell.

I sat up and felt my hungover. "Ow..." I winced. "I'm never having a drinking party again."

Hibana clapped her hands. "That was so fun! You even kissed Rokuro!"

I blinked; I had no memory of such a thing. "I did?"

"Yep! Do you want to see the picture?"

"Sure..." I felt the world spin as I crawled to the edge of the bed where she was standing. She held up the smartphone and I gawked at the picture. "It's a composite picture." I declared. "I would never do such a thing."

Hibana shook her head. "No, it's a hundred percent real!"

I turned back to the picture again then the memories came flooding back.

I really _did_ kiss him.

Feeling nauseated I got up and dashed to the washroom to wash my mouth (Ew, Rokuro germs!). I didn't care if I bumped into quite a few people and didn't say sorry. I brushed my teeth until the gums were sore and my lips were chapped.

Genkaku came out of the shower half naked (If it was any other female prisoner they'd have screamed for his hotness, but currently I had another major issue on my hands a.k.a Rokuro Germs; I wouldn't have screamed anyway since I didn't have much interest in guys.). "What are you doing?" He asked.

I looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Rokuro Germs." I deadpanned. "I need to get rid of them before they can infect me with his idiocy."

"Oh, you're talking about the kiss yesterday? That really surprised us; we never expected you to actually do it. You really wanted to win him didn't ya?"

"He's a jackass." I said. "I lost to him in the school average; I'm not going to lose in anything else. By the way, who won?"

"You did I think; you guys nearly fell down at the same time." He was standing closer and he put a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "That was extreme, but entertaining as well. You should have seen your faces after you stopped."

"I'd rather not…"

He pecked me on the cheek. "You two would make an amusing couple. Bye." He waved over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure…" I walked outside and got my change of clothing. I hoped that taking a shower would take the hangover away.

I stepped inside the shower and turned on the warm waters. What am I going to do today? I had to be introduced to Scat Chain to begin my mission; but I doubt that Rokuro would do it (since he hates me.). Now thinking of it; the only Deadman I know was him. I should go out there and make some friends. My room should be done painting too; it was time I moved away from the headquarters.

Hibana was the only one of us that is allowed to use the bathtub. Or more accurately; we'd prefer the shower over the bathtub any day. Since it was a small bathtub and it was lined with rubber toys. Mozuri could never get in. I picked up a rubber ducky, amused. I used to own one of these as well. Mrs. Daisy with her three ducklings; Jack, Mary, and Joan. My sister adored Joan and she always declared that it was _her_ ducky. I had to stick with Maddy the frog everytime.

I reached for the orange shampoo and washed my hair (I wonder why the Undertakers adore Citrus so much; orange shampoo, lemon soap, orange juice...). Then I started to think about the assassination plan of Rokuro Bundo. Deadman Wonderland only needs one Tokyo University student; and that will be _me._ I'm sure he's thinking the same thing.

This is a battle of wits and I'm going to win.

After scrubbing myself with the lemon soap and rinsed off all the bubbles, I got out and dressed. A black tank top inside and a blue cropped top with skinny jeans, if you're interested about my fashion sense.

Tying my still damp hair into a ponytail I stepped out of the shower. Seeing me Rokuro stood up from the sofa; storming over to me. "You're coming with me this instant." He snapped and grabbed my arm.

I was bewildered. "What?" I exclaimed; the guy looked raged. "Thanks to you my reputation is ruined."

"_What?_"

He handed me his phone and I realized that the desktop was the same picture of our kiss. "The hell?" "Hibana thought it was a nice joke to change my desktop. Komoto saw us talking after the Carnival Corpse yesterday and he thinks you're cute so he wants me to introduce you to him. I said no and he asked me if you're my girlfriend, I said _no_. But then Yamazaki asked to borrow my phone which I had no knowledge that the desktop had been changed."

I was listening.

"And so, you're basically my girlfriend now."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him in disbelief. "No, not happening." I deadpanned. "I'll go find some other Deadman organization. There is no way in the world I'm being your girlfriend even if it's just acting, I'd rather eat a cockroach alive."

"There's only one Scar Chain in the whole damned theme park and promoter Tamaki assigned you to it; and think of it as a good thing, I don't have you introduce you and you don't have to introduce yourself this way."

I paused; I didn't have to introduce myself? Sounds good enough I guess, I hate introductions. "But just to stay clear; I will not kiss, hug, touch, or talk to you. I'll pretend that you're a total stranger."

"What kind of girlfriends doesn't even know who their boyfriend is?" He got me in a headlock and dragged me away.

The Scar Chain members looked up as he kicked me inside the door. "You wanna meet her? There she is." He sat down in front of his laptop and crossed his legs, smirking. I sighed and turned to the members of Scar Chain; still not finding the emotion of _nervous_ in my emotion closet, I spoke in a calm and steady tone. "Thank you guys for being friends with him; I can't express how thankful I am. He's retarded, so I hope that he didn't bother anyone with his math talk and broken neck."

There was a moment of silence and the room bursted into laughter. "Damn, she's perfect!" One exclaimed. "You guys are a couple made in heaven."

In the corner Komoto sighed. "And I thought that you might still be single since you're new here… Rokuro I hate you!" Fujiyoshi laughed and thumped on his shoulder. "Don't worry! It isn't weird that he's popular among the ladies. Being smart and sexy all at the same time. Beside, they've known each other outside of the theme park."

"As _rivals_, not _lovers_…" I muttered under my breath.

Game Fowl clapped her hands. "Okay! We're all surprised that Rokuro actually has a girlfriend; but we'll introduce ourselves later." She turned to me. "Blue Jay, are you willing to join Scar Chain?"

I smiled sadly. "I still have a lot of things to learn about Deadman Wonderland, and I'm not falsely charged. So I think it'd be best if I just watch."

Rokuro shot me a glance but kept silent. Game Fowl nodded. "Oh well, but if you want to join you can join any time!"

My supposed boyfriend glanced at me and said in a hush whisper silent to the others. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"My job isn't to be undercover; just close enough for me to observe them." I hissed. "Besides, promoter Tamaki needs me to con the companies more than he needs me to undercover in Scar Chain. And if your calculation fails, I can always take your place."

He stared at me impassively, probably thinking of something to say. That's when I realized how close our faces were due to the whispering, couldn't be more than three inches apart. Do you know those seconds where you and a person of the other gender are talking and then suddenly realize that your faces are too close? It felt exactly like it; I felt the heat rising to my cheeks; I turned my head away and butterflies appeared in my stomach.

The guy noticed my behavior and frowned; then he smirked. I had a bad feeling about that smirk.

* * *

**Yes, a rather short chapter; but this is a short story, maybe seven or eight chapters at most. A lemon scene would most likely come on in the next or next next chapter; so if you're allergic to lemons, stay away! Hahaha... yeah I'm a terrible author.**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story**

**If you want to criticize / compliment the story; REVIEW**


	5. It's a Miracle You Aren't Dead

_**Chapter 5: It's a Miracle You Aren't Dead**_

Promoter Tamaki's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' when I pressed enter and all the amount of money in some guy's bank account was reduced to zero. I turned back in the swivel chair. "That's the proper way of how to rob someone's fortune." I said. "I'll guarantee that no matter how hard the police investigate, they will never find out it's you."

"You're a wonderful child. Now we have more funds to make toys." He sat down in front of the laptop and drooled at the money amount in his bank accounts. (Note, there's an 's' on the _account_.)

I paused for a second. "Actually, I have a company in mind that I'd like to scam."

"Which is it?"

"The company my stepfather owned and pressured us with. I've always wanted to destroy it, but didn't have enough ability. And now we're here, with super computers and top engineers. I'm skinning that company until the owner owns only his underpants."

Promoter Tamaki whistled. "Looks like you're putting a lot of enthusiasm in it. Go ahead, the equipment is all yours to use. Approximately how much are you planning to take from them?"

I turned back and smiled all sunshines. "_All of them._"

"Hackers sure are scary these days." He shuddered. I was already hacking into the system and erasing the browser history as I go. "Don't worry, promoter Tamaki. I assure you, although most of the students in the Graduate School of _Fundamental _Science and Engineering, Graduate School of _Creative_ Science and Engineering, Graduate School of _Advanced_ Science and Engineering, Graduate School of Global Information and Telecommunication Studies, and Graduate School of Information, Production and Systems can produce very well hackers, Rokuro and I are the best."

A drop of sweat slid down his face but his expression remained in that same smile. He silently made a note to himself to look for more Tokyo and Waseba University students to work in Deadman Wonderland.

_**YOUR AUTHORIZATION CODE PLEASE?**_ The screen said. I was just hacking into the company's fund bank account and transferring it to promoter Tamaki's account. I paused and thought for a second; the man was in charge of the accountants and he had said it once while he was drunk.

_**APTX4869**_ I typed in and waited anxiously for the screen to respond; the two seconds were very long and dragging. Finally the screen changed. _**PLEASE PROCEED**_. I could feel the adrenaline again and my hands were wet with cold sweat. My heart was pounding like mad. If he didn't have this company behind him and giving him aid, we wouldn't have gone bankrupt and had to rely on him for a living… In my eyes this company was just about as bad as the scum himself.

Promoter Tamaki whistled.

_**DOMESTIC MONEY TRANSACTION**_. I typed in. Instantly the bank menu, the category of available transactions, flashed onto the screen.

_**DO YOU WISH TO:**_

_**A: DEPOSIT MONEY**_

_**B: TRANSFER MONEY**_

_**C: WITHDRAW MONEY FROM SAVINGS ACCOUNT.**_

_**D: INTERBRANCH TRANSFER**_

_**E: WITHDRAW MONEY FROM CHECKING ACCOUNT.**_

Without hesitation I typed in _**B, from Yotsuba FLF General Reserve Funds to Deadman Wonderland G-Ward Reserve Funds.**_ When it came to the amount, I typed in _**all**_. Promoter did a little dance behind me. "Yay! How much would you like for your payment?" He asked. "I'll transfer it to CP for you."

I bit my lips. "It is, rather a large amount, I'll take eight percent maybe. Eight percent of that is enough for me to use for the rest of my life in here, including the money for buying candy."

"Sure, ah, I feel so happy. The other child is wonderful at designing programs and bombs, but he doesn't con companies. If you two were one person I'd be overwhelmed."

The thought mildly disgusted me. I could never imagine how it would look like if we were forged together; maybe someone with split personalities that hated each other? Ugh…

I gathered up my stuff and took a small bow. "My work today is done right?"

"Yep, you may leave." He continued to fawn over the money. I paused as I was walking out of the room. "It would be safer to shut down the computer completely and restart it." I said. "Or maybe use the System Restore."

"Okay~"

I closed the door and walked for a few minutes until the audacity of what I had done struck me. I giggled, and the giggle turned into a shaking, uncontrollable laughter that I had to lean on the wall for support as tears streamed down my face. Sweet revenge. For seven years I was a victim; and now I was the avenger. I loved the adrenaline and satisfactory as I successfully robbed company after company. I love it how Deadman Wonderland and promoter Tamaki made use of my abilities. And no one would ever guess it was me; I was evil.

It felt wonderful.

I finally stopped laughing after five or ten minutes. I was slowly finding back my emotions and a whole new personality, just like I had been reset. I was once naïve and innocent; and now I was mature and cunning. How ironic; a simple murder could let me see this whole new light.

I walked into the Scar Chain headquarters and saw a new boy; Woodpecker I think. Karako beamed. "Oh and this is his girlfriend, Blue Jay, Milai Sakaki." She thumped the other hacker on the shoulder and he did a little startled jump.

Woodpecker nodded slowly and I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Woodpecker."

"Nice to meet you too…" He seemed to be wondering whether he wanted to say something or not. "You smell good."

I blinked and Karako laughed. "She's older than you Ganta, don't go for mature woman yet. You can start with Humming Bird though."

This time both Rokuro and I laughed, though it came out as a _pffft_. "Anyways although they seem like they hate each other; they're secretly a completely lovey-dovey and mushy couple."

Our expressions turned sour and I sat down beside him. Lovey-dovey and mushy were something we will never be. Our relationship was more like something called _water and fire_ or _water and oil._ You throw us on a deserted island with a crate of bread, we'd try to kill each other and the winner will use the other's corpse as extra food while feasting on the bread as well.

"You seemed to be in a pretty good mood. What happened?" He asked nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. I smiled. "Sweet revenge."

"What?"

"I robbed two companies and one politician of all their fortune just now. And one of the companies was the company my stepfather worked at and nearly killed me with."

"Damn, why didn't he kill you? It'd do the world a favor. It's a miracle you aren't dead, it's like you have nine lives or you're a crossbred with a cockroach."

I kicked him in the leg. "You're as charming as ever aren't you, _sempai_?"

"Yeah, be a good kohai and get me some wheat tea with ice." He seemed to smile. I walked over to Kosugi and he gave me two cups of iced wheat tea.

"Our big chance is during the week of inspection," Game Fowl said. "During the time there are no shows in either public or private. They have to act like the morally clean and upright privatized prison, Deadman Wonderland. That is our point of attack." Karako paced around the giant screen in front of us.

"This will be our first and last gamble. A mass Deadman Breakout." Owl nodded. "The Surprise Jailbreak Plan."

I swear that I saw the members gulp.

"The main problem is the Undertakers. Won't our ability to stall them or not be the key." Rokuro cracked his neck and a series of sarcastic comebacks formed in my head.

"Right."

"Under…?" Obviously Ganta hadn't met the Undertakers before.

Owl nodded. "_Undertaker_, you've already met one today, Igarashi. Out of all the worst criminals that were labeled impossible to reform, they are the selective few who survived the special 'correctional' programs. And they are promoter Tamaki's Special Forces. The anti-Deadman unit, Undertakers."

_Out of all the worst criminals that were labeled impossible to reform._ Inwardly I laughed. _I'm a criminal that is labeled impossible to reform?_ There was a pause where I thought it over. _Yeah, maybe I was._

"Anti Deadman…? So that's why the Branch of Sin didn't work on that monk!"

"The Branch of Sin didn't work?" Karako frowned. Komoto glanced at him. "Did those guys invent something?"

_Yeah, they did._

"Isn't he talking about this?" Rokuro asked. "I've hacked into the security camera here; I recorded the special footage, to make sure no one suspicious enters among us." He was wearing a calm smirk.

_You're the suspicious one… and maybe me too._

The people all crowded around his laptop as he played the corrected video of Genkaku dodging the bullet instead of disabling it with the Worm Eater. "Huh?" "What! He's just dodging!" "What the heck don't scare us!" "Could it be that you're drunk?" "That's you." They exploded into laughter. I joined as well; more at how Rokuro was lying flawlessly and I know all the bullshit he was saying.

"No way… But it really…!"

Rokuro stood up and cracked his neck. "See, he's untrustworthy after all. Even if you add a kid like this, he won't be of any use. He's not even worth adding to the calculation."

"Hey Rokuro, don't bully him so much." Wakabayashi said, smiling.

Ganta looked humiliated and angry. "It's not like I've decided to be your comrade yet either…" He said quietly. "And it's not like I trust you guys. You all seem so carefree and lazy even though you're planning a jailbreak." He stomped away. "Let's go Shiro."

Shiro stood up immediately but looked back at her unfinished sundae. Kosugi smiled. "Take it with you." A bright smile lit up her face and she happily took the cup. Just outside the door she stopped. "Don't bully Ganta!"

The Scar Chain exchanged helpless glances and I kicked Rokuro. "You're fault he's gone."

"Hmph…" He shot me a _you-know-all-those-stuff _glare. I hopped down from my seat and kissed him on the lips. "Don't be a meanie." I said then walked out; I was in a good mood, so I didn't really care about the germs. When I closed the door behind me the awkward silence of Ganta running away had changed to screams of jealousy.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun day; I wonder if Woodpecker's going to come back or not.

Genkaku was grouchy that his guitar was broken; what surprised me was that it was Shiro who had broken it. The innocent, bubbly Shiro that tagged behind Ganta every day – there was something definitely wrong with that. So I fired up my laptop and started to search for information on the Albino girl.

The red haired monk played his air guitar and I had earphones in my ears to block out the noise. Hibana was doing her math homework. "Stop it! Your air guitar is annoying, Genkaku! I can't finish my homework!"

Genkaku scowled. "That white woman…"

Hibana continued to work on her math drills. "You should just punish a bad child."

Rokuro walked in and Genkaku leaned back in his chair. "…Is what she says." A guard handed him his repaired guitar gun back. "How are the preparations for punishment time?"

"Eight-ninths of it has not changed." He cracked his neck. "Well, it's all within my calculations." Rokuro then caught sight of me and walked over, hands in pockets and looking awfully pissed. He hoisted me up and motioned for me to follow. Without a second word he turned away, expecting me to follow him. Hibana and Genkaku shot me a questioning glance and I shook my head. Sure, I kissed him, but was it really that big of a deal?

* * *

_**WARNING: Lemon scene comes next chapter; if you are under 16...you can click the red X in the top right corner and say goodbye to this story for now and maybe come back when you're sixteen. (Yeah I'll miss you too)**_

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story**

**If you want to criticize / compliment the story; REVIEW**


	6. Unreasonable To the Voice of Reason

_**Chapter 6: Unreasonable To the Voice of Reason**_

**WARNING: Lemon scenes included in this chapter. Don't like it, click exit in the top right corner please. This is my **_**first try**_** at writing lemons, so no bad reviews please!**

"So this is your room." I admired the messy desk littered with papers and designs and calculations. On the shelf sat math textbooks and science books, with a few dictionaries of various languages and encyclopedias sitting in the side. "Looks like mine when I was in my freshman and sophomore year."

"Oh it does?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yep, I didn't know how to plan out my time than, but I got used to it."

I held up one of his calculation papers and nodded. "Impressive, the programming –" The lights turned off and it was pitch black. I blinked and whirled around. "Hey what are you –" I was cut off halfway with something on my lips; something soft. I freaked out about the same thing yesterday and just tasted it again hours ago.

I pushed him away and tried to feel the walls in the darkness. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed. I felt him pushing me against the wall and pinning me against it. I could barely make out his face in the dark; oh yeah I forgot, I have night blindness. I should really eat more carrots.

There was silence between us as I waited for him to talk and he waited for me to talk. There was a rustling sound and suddenly I could feel his lips on my neck, moving towards the collarbone. His hair tickled me and started to rub his knee in my crotch area; I tried hard not to moan.

I managed to pull my lips away from him and spit out a sentence. "For god's sake, stop this."

"Fuck no, you trying to make my life a living hell, I'm making yours a living hell too."

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I felt someone shaking me and I groaned. "No, today's my day off…"

"Hurry up or I'm burning your clothes."

Almost instantly I sat up (natural reflex maybe?) and the blanket fell to reveal my bare chest. I scrambled to cover it up; Rokuro snorted. "What's the big deal, I've seen it all."

I flipped him off and the memories came rushing back to me. "Damn…" I muttered. "I'mma kill you."

"Say that after you're awake enough to actually _think_." He said. "You need a good assassination plan if you want to kill me. Plus, saying this while wearing your birthday suit doesn't make you threats any scarier."

"Believe me; I _will_ come up with one." I hugged my head and racked my brains to think of one. I could hold a knife and kill him in the middle of the crowded hallway without being charged; this was a good place like that. But a knife is too boring, ropes are hard to find, drowning is _way_ too old-fashioned, a bullet through the brain doesn't give him enough pain…

Suddenly he scooped me up – sheets and all – and threw me into the shower room. "Get your mind cleared up in the shower." He said nonchalantly.

I banged on the frosted glass, screaming for him to let me out but then realized that he was already gone. "Screw you." I muttered. "Screw you and screw the world."

I turned on the water and stared at the wall, I didn't care if the water was freezing cold; my head was burning with thoughts and ideas of how to murder him brutally and make him suffer. I will take a knife and cut his heart out and feed it to the cockroaches. I will sacrifice him to some cannibal god and send him to a world of torment. He cannot live in this world. No one with that face can live in this world (And yes that includes his twin if he has one.). He has invoked the wrath of Sakaki the Undertaker. Prepare to meet your doom, Rokuro Bundo…

Nighty-nine percent of my head was thinking that. And I saw the same orange shampoo and lemon soap again; why are they so obsessed with citrus anyway? That one percent of my head; I didn't know what it was thinking about. It was the part that controlled the butterflies in my stomach and let my cheeks heat up when embarrassed. What was it doing while all the other parts were trying to think of a murder scheme? Creating red hues on my face and letting the butterflies go wild.

I hit my forehead on the wall. I vaguely recognized the feeling; the last time I experienced it was when I was in seventh grade; just before my stepfather moved in and my hell began. The boy was cute and pretty athletic, though his grades sucked… No, snap out of it Sakaki, you are not falling in love at this point of time. Anyone would be better than that guy; anyone. I should just go out into the hall and grab the first guy I see and ask him to take me out on a date. Anyone would be better than that guy…

I washed the bed sheets at the self-service laundry down the hall feeling like a zombie (I took care of the household for seven years, it's a habit, get it?). I hated him from first sight; but now, after really having an intercourse relationship, I wasn't too sure about the feeling…

Ugh fuck; the one percent is messing up my thoughts, right now I have to focus on the assassination. Kill him kill him kill him so he can never bother me again!

Or no wait, isn't today the prison breakout day…?

Realizing the deadly fact that I was late for work I gasped in horror. I tucked the bed sheet back in and folded up the freshly washed blanket. Then I dashed outside of the room to hear alarms and sirens ringing. Deadmans looked at each other confused as I sprinted past to the Undertaker headquarters.

I threw open the door and dashed beside one of the guards operating the computer. "How're they going?"

"All according to the calculation; Game Fowl didn't get pass the Necro Macro though. Owl is fighting Hibana now."

"I hope Hibana kills him." I muttered. "By accident or not…" The guard obviously mistook the guy for Owl. "Genkaku-sama had made it clear not to kill him though." "Whatever; are the video cameras and the tapping device working in that room?"

"Only the video camera, Owl's explosions had damaged the tapping device."

"Lemme see."

He did as I said and put the fighting scene onto the screen. I watched intently and the space suit guard looked at me. After a second he spoke. "You smell good."

I shrugged. "Hooray for oranges and lemons; I don't understand why the Undertakers adore citrus so much."

"Now you mentioned… they do…"

"Yeah, give me your seat and go make some popcorn. And if Shinagawa isn't working call him over too."

The guard seemed to be amused under his mask. "Would you like some coke as well?" "Sure, sounds lovely."

Shinagawa showed up beside me and joined in sitting on the couch; "Popcorn?" I asked.

"Yeah; although it is a joke to us, it doesn't seem very polite to the ones who will die you know."

"Shinagawa; you've killed so many people in the past. Surely you've never felt guilty before right? I killed three and never felt such a thing as guilty"

"Yeah, I agree." He sat down beside me and watched our adorable little friend Hibana wave her giant whip sword around, slicing off Owl's meat. Rokuro stood beside the wreckage, snickering. I felt a wave of distaste wash over me and butterflies flew.

I forced the butterflies to go away. No, no, no, I'm not falling for that jackass! I opened up the dictionary in my head and used up every piece of vocabulary that described a person as bad. He's insufferable and self-centered, he's a total jerk and he's in love with math, he's apathetic and sly and sneaky, He's a control freak and even if you bring out all the adjectives describing how bad someone is it wouldn't seem to be enough to describe him. Next I imagined brutal deaths of him and tried to kill the fact that I might be falling for him.

Shinagawa's source of entertainment turned to my facial expressions instead of the fight. He looked at me than back at the screen. "You like that guy?" He asked. "Rokuro?"

My face flushed red. "No! No I don't!"

"_Sure…_" His eyes drifted away and I pointed an angry finger at him. "Don't judge me!"

"Sakaki, seriously, you're the ice princess. We all know that and you've demonstrated your cruelness multiple times. But, that red hue on your face is the ultimate proof you like that guy."

I glared at the screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so you have girlish sides after all, what a surprise. And this is what we call _in denial_. We all know that what happened yesterday…"

"You _what?_" I yelped. Shinagawa jumped and stared at me in disbelief. "You actually believed that? I was just trying to get some information out of you… Man, this isn't good. Normally you'd have detected that it was a lie; if falling in love stops your brain from functioning properly we have to get rid of your crush on that guy." He looked back at the screen.

"FUCK NO I DO NOT HAVE A FUCKING CRUSH ON THAT BASTARD!" I screamed. "I'LL KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

* * *

**Due to MANY inbox complains, I deleted the lemon part. But you guys know what happened, so yeah.**


	7. You're As Good As Dead

_**Chapter 7: You're As Good As Dead**_

**Seriously, I'm awfully sorry about the last chapter that sucked; but I'm also awfully sorry to announce that this chapter would probably suck too. Sorry…**

* * *

Shinagawa carefully prodded me with a chocolate bar. "Do you want it?" He asked tentatively. "It's Meiji chocolate."

I swatted the chocolate bar away. "I'm not on my period..." I muttered. "It's not coming for another two weeks if you're interested."

"I'm not..."

I glanced at him and at his boiling red expression. "Like hell you aren't." I deadpanned. "Oh and what was it about the porn tapes of yours they were deathly afraid of?"

"What?"

"Get me one of those tapes of yours."

Shinagawa quickly disappeared into the room behind. I glanced at one of the foot soldiers. "Isn't that room the torture chamber?" "Those tapes are classified as torture devices."

I frowned. "I can understand if it's Teletubbies, but porn? Wouldn't the male prisoners love it?" (_Although I wouldn't mind, since all I want to do is to make Rokuro's life miserable._)

"It's not that..." Just then Shinagawa returned and handed me a zombie film. I stared at it, puzzled. "Shinagawa, I said that your porn taped that they were deathly afraid of, not a horror movie."

"It is!"

"What?"

"Zombie porn."

I looked at the film in my hand, looked at Shinagawa, than recalled the expressions of other people when his tapes were mentioned. I dropped the film and jumped away. "Ew!" I yelped. "Seriously, you can watch that?"

"That's limited _banned_ edition missy." He picked up the film from the ground. "You're paying if this one breaks. Do you still need it?"

I shook my head furiously. "No! No! Take it away from me!" (_I'd love to make his life miserable, but the consequences are that I wouldn't be grossed out myself when I touch the torture device._)

Shinagawa walked away and I felt a drop of cold sweat. I glanced at the foot soldiers. "Have you all seen it?"

They nodded. "I almost went blind." "I still couldn't get the image out of my head."

The door opened and the other Undertakers were back. Genkaku and Mozuri, a foot soldier was carrying the unconscious Hibana, behind them Rokuro was carrying the giant whip sword; I think that the sword weighed heavier than Genkaku. It was still a mystery how in the physics and lever theory Hibana could swing it with such ease.

I took Hibana away from the soldier and piggybacked her; she was still unconscious. I glanced at Rokuro and met his eyes. Some sort of understanding went between us; I don't know, just felt like there was. But I do know that he looked drained.

I tucked Hibana away into her bed in the My Little Pony Tartarus. Genkaku had kidnapped Owl and was blackmailing him to join the Undertakers apparently. I decided not to show my face to him; for future reasons.

Rokuro, learning that his calculations were ruined, had grabbed Mozuri and Shinagawa and some foot soldiers to help him revenge on Scar Chain. The guy goes crazy when his calculations go wrong; I guess that pride was his fatal flaw. He has over confidence in his calculations.

I sat beside Hibana's bed, thinking of a way to kill him. I'd lose in a physical fight, so no-no to that. I'm better at thinking up schemes. For now I need a scheme that could keep Rokuro alive, but injured enough that he couldn't move.

_Who_, _when_, and _where_. These were the things you need to think of when you calculate a plan.

He was with Mozuri and Shinagawa, ready to beat up the leftover Scar Chain members. And maybe send the video footage of their executions to Genkaku for blackmailing owl to join.

When: anytime now, they still needed preparations. But I couldn't be engaged in the fight myself though...

Where: in the Scar Chain headquarters. It would be best if Scar Chain killed the Undertakers. I know that they will leave Rokuro alive for questioning. But how could they defeat the Undertakers?

Or no wait; the Undertakers are just defenseless humans without the Worm Eater. But I couldn't possibly replace all their weapons right? The best way was too let the Scar Chain know about the Worm Eater, but I'll be suspicious if I do. I just needed to find a strong helper to help them. Someone battle deprived and wanting to fight Undertakers, but also strong enough to defeat them single handed.

I walked to the gym where such a person existed. I bursted through the door and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Crow!" I wailed. "Ganta needs help!"

"Huh what? Ahh! Woman! Cover up your shoulders! Oh my god!" I looked down at my tank top; so the rumor about him being afraid of woman was true... I pretended to wipe away a tear. "Sorry, but the Undertakers..."

"Huh? What about them?"

"I saw them going towards the Scar Chain headquarters... Things may be going wrong..."

Crow looked puzzled. "Okay, just who are you and why are you telling me this? How do you know these anyway?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm Blue Jay and my boyfriend Rokuro, he's in the Scar Chain; but actually he's with the Undertakers. But now that Genkaku got Owl they're going to kill them!"

"How do you know those stuff?"

I paused for a moment, then, in a very flustered tone, said. "You'll be surprised at what a man will say in bed…"

"Ooh... So you're saying that the Undertakers are going to kill Scar Chain and Ganta now?"

I nodded furiously. "I know that you're a good friend of Ganta... And you might be able to fight off the Undertakers... Rokuro told me to keep it a secret but..." I sobbed. "Ganta is still so young I couldn't stand it!"

A scythe whizzed past me and I felt a sudden coolness on my cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous!" Crow snapped. "It's a terrible act, Blue Jay; the you on stage was more appealing. I'd like to beat you up now but..."

I gulped, and for a second, I thought that I was going to die. Crow took back his scythe. "I don't know why you are selling out your own people, but thanks for telling me the news. Besides; I don't like to beat up woman."

With booming laughter he strode out of the room. I crumbled to my knees; that was the nearest-to-death experience I had since I arrived here. I'll rely on Crow to finish off the Undertakers for me. Scar Chain, after being saved, would beat up Rokuro, and then they'd most possibly leave again for another jailbreak try. Then I can torture him all I like; it was the perfect plan!

I walked to the sweet shop and asked for a jar of honey. Then I went to the pet shop and bought an ant farm. And no, I'm not going to use these as pets and pet food. I have greater uses for them; people and readers would be surprised at how I'm going to use them.

I skipped down the hallway happily, and saw Crow walking back. I stopped and stared at him curiously. "Did you finish your fight already?"

"Yeah, the Undertakers aren't as good as I thought; total wimps without their Worm Eater. I'm more afraid of people like you; people with brains and like to take their times drowning in schemes."

"Did you tell them about me?" I asked.

"No and neither did your boyfriend. Bye." He walked away. I whirled around to say something but with his long legs he was already turning down the hallway. I turned back and continued to walk towards the headquarters. Crow was someone whom I needed to add onto the people-I-should-look-out-for list. I've said less than twenty sentences to him, but I can already see that he was someone hard to kill; a direct fight or else.

I walked pass multiple members of Scar Chain as well. Ohara put her hands onto my shoulders, and in a dead serious tone, she spoke. "Sakaki, break up with Rokuro right now, or you will regret it forever."

I pretended that I didn't understand what she meant. "Huh? What happened?"

Wakabayashi nodded furiously. "He's an Undertaker spy! You should go out with me instead." Ohara shot him a glare then turned back. "Anyways, don't be with him anymore. You won't be happy about your relationship. He'll cheat on you!"

_No he won't_. I thought. _Since we had no relationship from the start and his life ends today_. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Back in the headquarters."

"Thanks." I walked away and they looked confused. "Hey..." "You guys didn't kill him did you?" They seemed confused at the wistful tone of mine. They shook their heads. "I don't think so..." "Good."

I opened the door and saw my sempai lying in the corner, tied up like a piece of pork and bruised like a lavender field. (Get it? Purple and green all over?) His handsome face was swollen as well. I forced myself not to laugh at this ridiculous face of his.

I squatted down beside him and smiled. "Hello _sempai_, how are you doing?"

"Ugh, you must be very happy about this don't you?"

I glanced at the bloody floor. "I didn't expect the damage to be this big..." In reality, I almost felt guilty for Mozuri and Shinagawa. They didn't do anything to anger me (unlike the guy before me.); I'll have to give them some flowers in front of their graves.

"How was the Worm Eater disabled?" I asked.

"Crow used a sonic boom."

"Ooh..." Crow's definitely going on my list.

Rokuro looked away. "This is karma at its best; I forced you last night, and now you're here to kill me." "Yep, now tell me, do you prefer death by knives." I held up a row of knives. "Or death by frying pan?" I held up a frying pan.

He stared at me incredulously. "Knives." He deadpanned. "Were you serious about the frying pan?"

I pushed him down and placed the knife at his cheek. "Shut up." I smiled slyly. "No changing choices."

He shook his head. "You know, I will bet one thing before you kill me."

"What?" I asked and cut small slits on his cheeks; the blood oozed out and formed into small wisps, dancing around. I glared at him. "You dare use your Branch of Sin!"

"Like hell I won't, you're trying to kill me here!" A hexagonal shield formed and I scowled. Standing up I took out the jar of honey. "Any last words?" I asked. "Even if you have a shield as a Branch of Sin I can still shock you easily enough."

"Remember about the bet I just said?"

"Yeah?"

"I will bet that you can't kill me."

"Fuck no; I can kill you easily enough like stepping on an ant." In my head I had forced the one percent to stay quiet. Killing him means saving my reputation, yes, my reputation comes first. There are plenty people in this G-ward, no need to be obsessed over this particular one.

"No, you won't be able to kill me. Although I'm pretty sure even if you do like me, you'd still kill me to save your image and reputation (_This guy can read minds._). But this _isn't_ a matter of feelings I'm talking about. It's a matter of future and pride."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He smirked; due to him using the Branch of Sin and blood coming out of the swollen wounds, his face was almost normal again, only faint bruises were available now. "You know; you may very likely be pregnant now; the condom didn't work so well last night..."

_Silence._

It was like if someone had dug a grave for Noise and buried the coffin six foot deep with a gravestone carved RIP.

Neither of us spoke until he broke the silence. "So, it's not really my business if you want to kill me and raise the child on your own, but I'll guarantee that the brat will be questioning where daddy is every day and you'll have to teach him or her homework by yourself. You wouldn't get a moment of rest after he or she's born…"

I stared at him in full shock and a picture of an older me teaching a kid math came into mind. I grabbed him by the collar and snapped. "If that's so you're not going _anywhere_ mister. Hell _no_ I'm not raising a brat on my own; much less _your_ brat."

He smirked. "Untie me than."

I glared at him and roughly cut through the ropes with my knife. He stretched. "Feels better." Rokuro glanced at the jar of honey on the ground beside me and the ant farm. "What were you planning to do with those anyway?"

"I was thinking of cutting deep wounds in your body and dump honey in the wounds. Then I'll set the ants on you; they would crawl deep into your wounds for the honey."

He stared at me in disbelief. "You're more terrible than I thought..."

"Now you know that?" I moaned. "Oh my god...I'm pregnant with your kid? Ugh..." My hand subconsciously went and felt my stomach while my brain wondered if there was a Penalty Game option named 'fetus'.

"Karma, because you tried to kill me. Let's go to my room; and leave that honey and ant farm here." "Yeah sure, whatever."

He was smirking all the way as we walked down the hall. I was drowning in depression, on the other hand. "Are you going back to the Undertaker headquarters?" I asked gloomily. He shook his head. "Maybe later, since Shinagawa and Mozuri are dead; we need a new batch of trainees."

"Okay..." I opened the door to his room and he nodded in impression. "So you helped me clean up." "Of course I didn't; the room service did." "There are no room service here." "Exactly my point."

There was a pause and the next second he let out a hysteric giggle, which turned into a hysteric laughter and he wrapped his arms around me. "My calculation was correct." He said smugly. "Panicking is your fatal flaw. Your brain gets tangled up when you panic."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't pregnant." He said nonchalantly. "But I knew that you would panic if you thought you were pregnant. And thanks to that, my life was spared."

I was stone still for a second, then, I slowly turned around to look him in the eye. That triumphant sneer... I let out an angry screech and tried to strangle him. "You son of a bitch...!"

He grabbed my flailing arms easily and pressed me down on the bed. "If you want one so bad we can try."

"Hell **_NO_**."


	8. Learned Lessons & New Jobs

_**Chapter 8: Learned Lessons & New Jobs**_

**Hello readers, I had successfully updated again! I'm rather a fast updater in my point of view. I am right? Right...?**

* * *

I was working on my laptop and he was writing a new virus program. Neither of us was speaking to each other; or more like we didn't feel like speaking to each other. After the day where he got his ass kicked by Crow and the Scar Chain (which was also the day where the Undertakers were wiped out clean), we had a big fight of some sorts. It mostly consisted of us screaming and scratching and pulling at each other on his bed. (Cat-fight maybe?) It isn't often that you can find this sempai acting so immature.

We hated each other before; there may be some romance elements between us, but thanks to our terrible way of expressing feelings, we got into the so-called fight and now, we were mutual enemies and friends at the same time. Either I'm really not sure of my feelings for him or the author didn't get enough morning coffee and sleep while writing this.

Anyways, I pulled the strands of my black hair back to my ear and continued typing like mad; my ponytail was becoming loose. I had started this investigation long ago when Genkaku's guitar was broken by Shiro. As far as my sixth sense tells me, something's definitely wrong about that girl.

So far I had tried to trace back her history and the hospital records of albino girls. There weren't much albino girls in the Kanto area. I had confirmed each and every one of the albino girls were alive and out there, attending normal schools. There was not one missing so therefore it cannot be Shiro.

So I came up with the idea of research institutes and orphanages. Some parents heartless enough would throw their children away if they find them not pretty enough. I looked through many records than found one result. An albino girl was taken from an orphanage by a group of scientists because they wanted to test on albino immunity. I researched deeper and _bingo_; Shiro was here since fifteen years ago. _Raised_ here practically; when the Red Hole happened, she was in the research lab, which was actually Deadman Wonderland before its current theme park state.

The information was astounding but I kept it to myself, I do not like to give people false hopes before I was a hundred percent sure. My fingers were going faster and faster as the calculation were coming up.

You place the information of the albino girl adopted by a group of scientists, the information of how Deadman Wonderland's former state, the research lab, is the center of the Red Hole, and try to form an answer with all those clues. My heart was pounding very fast and so was my breathing. I may have touched a piece of information that I should never touch. However, the information's mine now.

I tugged on the pants of the guy sitting at my desk table. He glanced down at me and frowned. "What?"

"Check this out." I showed him the clues and the equation and the answer. His eyes narrowed more and more as he read on. Finally he handed it back to me. "That's impossible."

"But all the clues can be attached together and the answer is inside logic." I said matter-of-factly. He shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about how could that stupid albino be the..." He stopped at the two words we were banned to say. "Besides, everything is just a guess before she confesses herself; and that won't be any soon I suppose." He turned back to his work.

I stared up at him. "Are you denying my work?" I asked incredulously. "Genkaku had the same suspicions too you know. And leaving these small clues for us to follow, even if the...is somehow smarter than the original, the limit of IQ couldn't go any higher."

"This is a forbidden topic." He deadpanned. "Even if you're right; and which I guess you are, you shouldn't let anyone know that you got hold of this piece of information. This could get unwanted attention."

"Of course I know that." I cried indignantly. "But I thought that you might want to know. Or do you don't want the unwanted attention that much that you aren't interested in my discoveries?"

"I'm an exception." He answered. "You must tell me all the important thing you find so I won't bored myself to death."

"Your death sounds fun! From now on I'm not going to tell you anything." I scowled at his indifferent stare which held many meanings all a disadvantage to me. "Yeah, I know, just joking sempai."

"Don't get smart with me kohai." After the weeks we've been together, he know knows that when I'm calling him sempai, I was either getting smart with him or teasing him. And I know that when he's calling me kohai, he was either scolding me or ordering me to go buy him coffee. Most of the time when he did so I whacked him in the head with a dictionary – unless I was thirsty too.

I turned back to look for the ultimate proof, I opened another web browser and the door was pushed open with a bang. Both of us jumped and he turned back to look at the figure in surprise; I was gawking already. Promoter Tamaki waved and walked in. "Hello! My precious children!"

"What?" Rokuro deadpanned. "The Undertakers are gone and the money in your bank accounts is enough to feed a small country for a year. Why do you even still need us?"

"I have a new job for you guys! But let me get it clear first; you guys are from the Engineering and Science classes, right?"

"Human Science." I corrected. "Engineering and Human Science. I took a lot of classes so I don't have to go home, but these two mostly. He took Economy Computer and Programming."

"Fantastic!" Tamaki beamed. "Human Science, just what I need."

"The hell are you talking about?" Rokuro deadpanned. "What do you need us for?"

Tamaki's smile became eerie and sly. "I've found a new toy" He leaned in mysteriously and whispered in our ears. "_Forgeries_."

"_For_...?" He silenced us before we could say out the whole word. "Yes, I need you two to help me design the electronic drug."

We exchanged a glance. "What exactly are the Forgeries?" Rokuro asked and I nodded. Tamaki closed the door and sat down on my bed across from me. Since when did my room started to become a meeting room for us? Rokuro turned around and stared at him suspiciously.

"Well, we've finally discovered a way to produce the nameless worms. And now we've mutated them and injected them into the bodies of our normal prisoners."

I blinked. "You _what?_"

Rokuro seemed as flabbergasted as well. Tamaki laughed and continued. "Well, the Scar Chain had leaked out the information of Deadmans, and now the news reporters had directed their arrows to us and the Deadmans."

"That does not answer our question." I said.

"So, in short. We are going to show them the fake Deadmans – the Forgeries, instead of the real Deadman like you. We will convince them that Deadman are a dangerous, bloodthirsty species that cannot be let out into the world. Surely you two understand by now what I'm implying."

I narrowed my eyes. "I hope that the sentences did not mean any offense to us."

"Of course it didn't, sweetheart. I do not want my precious toys to get lost; so I need them to just stay away from the cameras for a while. And let the Forgeries do their job; until the government confirmed that Deadmans shouldn't be left out, we'll go back to our normal activity."

I glanced at Rokuro. "What do you think?"

"Well, in my point of view, Deadman Wonderland is more amusing than the actual world out there. You can actually kill people here. Sure, I'll help, sounds amusing."

I nodded and looked back at Tamaki. "Yeah, same as sempai."

Tamaki beamed and pulled out a thick stack of paper (_Out of thin air._). "Fabulous! Here's the basic information of the Forgeries; the virus had been injected already, all I need now is an electric drug. Please finish it within a week! I couldn't hold off the media any long than that; the science lab will welcome you two anytime." Laughing he exited out of my room.

I blinked and glanced at Rokuro. "How many days did he say?" "A week." "And we have to finish an electric drug before that?" "Yes, but we have the science lab and some subordinates…"

There was an awkward silence before we went crazy. Please, we had to create a _perfect_ electronic drug for these newborn Forgeries in a _week_. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep today; work, work, work! I saved all my files and deleted the old ones which I no longer needed. I fumbled around for my glasses (I do have glasses; although I never wear them.); and started scanning the paper files. "He could have just emailed me." I muttered. "Glasses hurt my eyes."

"And they make you look stupid." He added, already going through the files at a rapid speed and typing in information into his laptop without looking. Basically his left hand was flipping through the pages and the right hand was typing.

"I could easily push you off that chair and break your spine too." I said calmly and typed in info, adding notes according to my own experience. "They're just normal prisoners injected with the mutated Nameless Worm right?" I asked. "All we need is to erase their original personalities and stimulate their Striatum."

"You're the one that took Human Science, not me. Just tell me which part of the brains you need to stimulate and I'll figure out the program. I'm better at programming than you."

"Haha, the Striatum will release the chemicals causing Schizophrenia, let's just focus on that. But for god's sake, I did NOT take neurology!" I facepalmed myself dearly. "I'm moving to the lab, are you coming?"

"Yeah sure…" He gathered up the info and piled it onto his laptop. I opened the door – we had no idea how the week was going to be for us at that time.

_Ans: It was like climbing the Mount Purgatory; tiring and driving us crazy_

* * *

Promoter Tamaki was absolutely overwhelmed when he saw the fruit of our labor. I hadn't slept for three days now and wasted a ton of coffee I felt like vomiting. Sempai looked like he was gonna faint at any moment. Promoter spun around and applauded. "Splendid work all of you! This is beautiful! You will get your payment, but now, you may rest."

Oh how I wanted to collapse right there, but sense made me stay awake and I stumbled over to the door. "Finally…" I moaned. In the hallway I passed Crow and he looked at me suspiciously. "What happened to you? You look like a zombie."

"I was abducted by aliens and injected with a virus that slowly zombify humans._ Duh_."

"Ha-ha, very funny." He snorted and walked away. I walked back into my room and died on my bed.

* * *

**Note: Seriously, I'm not a pro at Human Science and Computer Science and schemes and killing ideas (it'd be a major problem if I was.). So please, bear with the ideas and 'big words' I copied off wiki. And I'm pretty sure if anyone bothers to check, they'll notice that the whole story doesn't make sense at all.**


	9. The Stranger in the Mirror

_**Chapter 9: The Stranger in the Mirror**_

**I think that I'm getting used to calling him _sempai_; well, he is anyway.**

* * *

There was someone speaking, the sound of television… why is the television on? I need to sleep more… turn it off… my hand unwillingly reached out of the covers and felt around for a remote. The air outside of my blanket pile was so cold my hand shot back in.

The television noise was still annoying me in my hibernation.

_Oh look, pink marshmallows! Are there gasoline and a lighter nearby?_

I greedily reached for the can of gasoline and lighter; in reality my hand was reaching out of the covers. Someone's hand grabbed mine and pulled me out of the covers. I fell facedown onto the cold stone floor and jumped back into the covers, screaming. "What are you doing?" My eyes were bloodshot and my face was puffy from the bad blood circulation caused when sleeping.

Rokuro snickered. "You've slept for long enough, the show's about to start and you wouldn't want to miss it."

"What…?" I felt my thoughts tangled up – as it always did when I was freshly awoke. Then I remembered the sleepless week which I had to work day and night to develop an electric drug. I rubbed my eyes and my vision blurred. "How are you awake? You looked like you wanted to pass out more than I do."

"Two days of sleep is enough, and if the temperature kept dropping you might as well say goodbye to sunshine." "Please, I haven't seen sunshine in ages."

He pointed at the TV and smirked. My gaze followed his finger and saw promoter Tamaki standing in front of a Carnival Corpse birdcage and tons of reporters. "_Ahem_." He cleared his throat. "_Thank you for taking time out of your busy day for this meeting. First off, we would like to humbly apologize for any trouble caused by hiding the existence of the special prisoners known as Deadman._"

I sat up straight and stared at the TV.

"_At long last, we present an exposition of the basement arena and the unusual prisoners. And with this exposition, we've made our decision. This may be the closing of Deadman Wonderland. Up until now, our undisclosed reason for existing was…Deadmen… These people who hold the mysterious ability to manipulate their own blood are dangerous. They are not simply ordinary people with a talent, their blood is a weapon, and nothing can detect these killing machines. Do not misunderstand, they are not human, they are wild animals._"

"Well, that's mean, even though we know he's lying."

"No, it may have some truth to it; his love for us is perverted and sick after all."

Tamaki went on. "_The purpose of Deadman Wonderland's secret control of them has been to study them… However our attempt to keep them a secret to prevent chaos backfired, making the public anxious. From now on, let's open everything to the public. They can't live in society, so this is the place to release their instinct… The show called Carnival Corpse…_"

I whistled. "Finally, we are going to see the legendary Forgeries and the drug that almost drained our energy." "Don't remind me of that."

The red curtains of the Bird Cage were pulled up and revealed two people. One a normal Deadman whom I've seen at bars a few times before. Another a masked figure – the mask was the result of our hard work.

"Who are you and what's with that mask?" The normal Deadman cracked his knuckles. "This is your big show huh? Well…take this flashy bastard!" He snarled and charged him. One of those medieval spike balls on his hand.

The Forgery simply dodged his attack, and the oh-so-terrifying poisonous blood snake made a bite on the opponent's shoulders. He broke away with a grin and I facepalmed, he had no idea what was going to happen now. I had it described to me once, how the results of being bitten will be. Better start mourning…

"Whoa, all a show huh? Heh its fine by me if you can't hit me…" That's when his shoulder started to bubble and pus and swells to twice its size. After a shock of silence he let out a terrified scream; the Forgery walked forward and gave the swollen part a small poke. Immediately the Deadman exploded and I let out a sigh. "That was quick."

Tamaki stood back up to her microphones again with a pleasant smile; seemingly enjoying the battle. "_That is a Deadman._" He said calmly. "_You understand don't you? Proof against human nature being basically good isn't it? See as how they're going mad…_"

The crowd was whispering to one another, looking repulsed. "_That's a Deadman? If Deadman Wonderland closes that'll be let out on the streets?_" "_This kind of thing happens in public, what happened to human rights…?_" "_Human rights? Is that thing even human?_"

I took the remote from his hands and turned off the TV. "Our hard work only appeared for a minute." I muttered. "That's so nice of him."

"There are some nicer things too; G-ward has been opened. We can go outside for a breath of fresh air and sunlight now. Wanna go?" His smirk was tempting me to refuse his invitation of a date. But I nodded. "After I take a shower."

The orange and lemon shampoo and soap was still there; I think that we were the only ones in G-ward that used orange shampoo and lemon soap now.

* * *

"My eyes…" I shaded them with my hand. "They _hurt_."

"So do mine, so stop complaining." The sunlight was glaring down at us but the weather was pleasant and warm. It was a long while before I adjusted to the normal lights of the sun again. I squinted my eyes. "Well, at least it's thanks to Scar Chain that we're able to see the sun again; though I do not know why we are allowed out after that. He didn't tell us about this part of the plan."

"It doesn't matter; we're smart enough to figure it out on our own." He yawned and cracked his neck.

"Watch it or one day your head will fall off." "Even if it did fall off, the cause would be you with an axe instead of me cracking it so frequently." "Yeah, do you need a memory pillow for your birthday or something? By the way, an axe is way too old-fashioned, I'd prefer a chainsaw." "All the same results; and no I don't need a memory pillow."

I laughed dryly. "Sure you don't…"

That was when he stopped. I glanced at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. His face was deathly pale and cold sweat appeared on his temple. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Rokuro? Sempai?"

He grabbed my hand and I stared at him in disbelief. "What's wrong?" I asked. He pointed forward, at a boy with light green hair and gold eyes dancing through the crowd. "Mocking Bird."

"Huh?"

"A crazed combatant who is known as the strongest Deadman." He answered and slowly backed away. "He was gone for ages… let's go." He turned around abruptly and I scrambled after him. "What? Is that guy really that scary?"

"Hell yes he is; you don't know how strong he is since you're new."

I puffed my cheeks. "But is he smart? If a physical fight won't do…"

"No use; he's so strong not even schemes will work."

"… Let's go." We walked away from the strongest Deadman as quick as our legs could carry us. To our relief he didn't spot us; not like he'd attack us under the sun anyway… will he? I didn't want to know the answer. The rest of the day was pretty nice, spaghetti for lunch and ice cream for dessert (I had tons of money to spare; if it was actual money instead of CP I'd be the top ten richest person in Japan.). we almost forgot that we were eternal enemies and had no chances of being together as a couple. _Almost_.

The next day I woke up with one of the Forgery masks beside me. On it carved an invitation: **_Today's Carnival Corpse, G-R93_.**

Now, if it was just the invitation, I'd just throw it away like it was any other piece of trash, but I turned it back and was petrified at the small poem.

For god damned fucking sake…

_Your father vanished,_

_Your mother went insane._

_Your sister hung herself,_

_And you pleased the murderer._

"FUCK!" I screamed and reached under my pillow for the retractable spear with Worm Eater implanted inside (Don't tell anyone about this, I stole it from the Undertakers when they weren't looking.). "FUCK NO I DID NOT PLEASE THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Those Forgeries are going to die and so is that stupid four-eyed fox bastard!

I threw open my door and went storming down the hall to Rokuro's room. "Sempai!" I yelled; the mask in one hand and the spear in the other. "Did you get one as well?"

He looked up at me with a dead black cloud over his head and the mask lying beside him on the bed. "Don't go to that Carnival Corpse." He said in a quiet tone. "This is an order."

My voice faltered as the depressing atmosphere of his room settled in on me. "But sempai…" I whined.

His glare was pressuring and scary – I've never seen him like this before. "No is no. You're staying here today young lady, and put down that spear… where did you get that anyway?"

I struggled to defend myself but his glare made me quiet again. I tossed the spear aside and sat down on his bed beside him. "Those Forgeries are going to pay…" I muttered. "I don't know how or when, but they will, and so will that four-eyed bastard…"

"They will, I promise." His face was buried in his hands and I guessed that he was trying to think of a plan. But it was impossible. I couldn't even think properly after being stimulated like this; my fatal flaw again. It was a miracle of him to stay calm like this and analyzing that going to the Carnival Corpse wasn't going to bring him any good. All of a sudden my respect for him grew by _a lot_.

"What was on yours?" I asked quietly.

"I'll let you look at it if you let me look at yours." His face was still in his hands. I looked down at my own small poem. "You know mines already." "All the same."

Shrugging slightly I handed him the mask and reached for the one beside him. He read mine with a poker face; but I guess that he read it over and over again, since the time he took to read four lines was way too long. I bit my lips as I read his poem; unlike mine, it was a long one and my hand started trembling after I finished the second line. He threw mine into the trash bin after he was finally done with it and I followed his example. "I feel like I should be nicer to you now…" I said quietly.

"Don't, it'll creep me out; you're staying with your knives, honey, and ant farm…"

Sighing I leaned on him. "Don't be a jerk." I muttered and kissed him.

* * *

**It's a little romantic at the end don't you think? Anyways I shouldn't ruin the mood for you guys so I'll keep this short.**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story**

**If you want to criticize / compliment / give ideas to the story; REVIEW**


	10. Start of the Finale

_**Chapter 10: Start of the Finale**_

**Thank you all for your generous reviews! I'm so moved that people are actually reading this trash I'm writing *wipes tears.* But just a warning, this chapter won't be as good as the other chapters (the next one will be better, I swear!), because its just something that is needed to follow the manga_ – _**

* * *

All hell broke loose after the fight was over; Forgeries were killing Deadmans on a daily basis. Ganta was left alone since he had injured his own comrades. For some reason I sort of felt guilty for this because I was the one who helped develop the electronic drug for the forgeries.

Rokuro was silent as he thought about stuff. We were still in his room after three days and we hadn't talked for more than three sentences. I sat on the edge of his bed, buried in my own thoughts.

From what Ganta said, one of the Forgeries turned out to be his friend from the pentagon. But injuring his comrades to save his Forgery friend that laughed at our trauma? That's a big no-no. Even I agreed with the other G-ward people.

Here's the knot in our problems that we're trying to solve. We wanted revenge on the Forgeries and the four-eyed bastard ourselves. But, we have no actual chance against the Forgeries. So once again, we need someone to carry out the plan for us; like what I did with Crow last time. But the problem is that who would want to fight them?

The strongest ones of G-ward were injured: Crow, Humming Bird, Peacock, and Condor. They wouldn't be fighting any soon so we couldn't provoke them to do it. The best way is to kill the four-eyed fox and turn off the electric drug from the central control. Sure, we designed it, should be a piece of cake; if it was a computer _instead_ of a simple machine. And we didn't know where Tamaki had put it.

I tried to put myself into the mind of Ganta Igarashi. Although Rokuro hated him, I thought that he was kind of cute. If I was the center of all this unwanted attention, hated by my comrades, hidden up by a childhood friend from his others' wrath, and another friend who had been made into a Forgery is somewhere in this theme park waiting to kill again, what would I do? What would happen after I did something? Would it rebound on me or else?

I pulled out the chair and sat down at his desk. "Can I use these for a sec?" I asked. He nodded and I started to make a tree. List out the possibilities and the possibilities about the possibilities. Repeat this for a few times and cancel one by one by logic, adding on the guy's attitude and how he would react as he goes. Cancel, cancel, cancel...

I held the paper with the remaining few possibilities to Rokuro with a pencil. "What do you think?" I asked quietly. "The most possible solution."

He took a glance at the paper, and took the pencil from my hand. He circled one. "This is the most likely, it takes up twenty-three percent or so on this chart. But the problem is that how can they get there?"

I paused for a second. "Let's hope that the chief warden Makina would talk to Ganta before he moves."

"It's a two percent chance that she will, and who knows how he will react after that?"

"Trust my sixth sense, sempai. We can do nothing else but guess now."

"I can hack into the warden's computer system to see what's going on with them. But even so, how would you count it as our own revenge if it was the others that did the job?"

"We predicted it."

"Sounds great..." He sighed. I kicked him lightly in the side. "Sempai, I know that I have no rights to say this, but let's not be too depressed okay? It'll affect our thinking ways. Our fatal flaws, remember?"

"Of course I remember." He muttered and cracked his neck. "I'm just tired."

"I'll go buy you coffee." I volunteered. He shook his head. "No, it's just that suddenly I don't find Deadman Wonderland as amusing as before."

I bit my lips and reached for a dictionary on the shelf. I smashed it down on his skull and he jumped in startled surprise. "What was that for?" He asked indignantly. I glared at him. "You're not acting like yourself Rokuro. I don't care how your parents died, but the you I know is an arrogant, selfish, insufferable, apathetic, sadistic, sneaky, sly, control-freak math-crazy idiot with a brilliant mind and an IQ better than mine. Not this emo adult before me. Get yourself back together _genius_, or someday I _will_ stand before your bed and chop your head off with an axe."

He rubbed his head where I hit him. "Yeah, now I remember, this story isn't a love story; it's a crime story of how we rival each other with our schemes and intelligence and now bringing it together for our revenge. Man, the ending of last chapter messed me up. If I really went on like this I'd have suicided, thank god..."

"Hmph, so now, let's go back to our original setting of personalities, okay?"

"Yeah sure." He turned on his laptop and I walked out of the room. Sighing, _this sempai is the smartest idiot I've ever seen_.

I walked back to my room and sat back down on the bed. I downed a can of orange juice and tried to get my brains functioning. We are preparing to work, but we need the guy to make a first move...

I tucked my laptop in my bag and walked back out again, this time to the gym. To no one's surprise Crow was still there despite his injury. He looked up at me. "You again? What do you want Undertaker? Don't tell me you're with those god damned Forgeries as well."

"I got the invitation too, I'm not with them." I stated calmly. I was with them_ before_, but not _now_. Not after they laughed at my trauma. "What happened to Ganta?"

"I'm not talking to the bastard ever again! And put some clothes on for god sake or stop wearing those tight-fitting stuff! Or else get out of my gym!" I looked down at my blue tank top and skinny jeans. "Crow, shut the hell up." I said. "You don't say anything to Peacock." "That's because Peacock's a guy!"

I sat down on one of the benches in the side. "So? What about Ganta? Do you really hate him now or…?"

"I am not answering that." He deadpanned and punched a sandbag, which shook violently, swinging back and forth. "He came here earlier ago, a few hours from now. And he was begging for our forgiveness."

"Which you didn't give."

"Exactly."

There was a sudden shouting down the corridors and we paused in our activities. "A Forgery! A Forgery came wandering into G-ward!"

Crow stared at the man in disbelief and then went dashing out of the room. I sat back and did a little calculation before I followed him out too.

They were already beating up the Forgery girl, and Crow held her up by her collar. "You really a Forgery? Why aren't you using your Branch of Sin? What happened to your mask?"

"Ganta broke the mask for me! I'm not a Forgery anymore!" She cried. "But because he was rescuing me, he was captured! You guys are strong right? If you need a map, here…" She held up a small GPS like thing.

Humming Bird snarled. "Why do you have something like a map? It's a trap isn't it?"

"No it isn't! Ganta said he got it from the chief warden Makina!"

Her words were a giant blow to my head. We had been only planning and _hoping_ for that to happen, but it had already happened, the show was starting and we didn't even know it. Ganta is moving faster than we thought… Crow scowled. "…I don't care about that traitor who helped a Forgery. Ganta is just reaping what he sowed…_GAH!_"

A white monster jumped out of the ceiling and Crow was hammered to the ground. "What the hell are you_…!_"

He fainted with a massive nosebleed. I broke out a chuckle and a few other Deadmans looked at me. "What did you say happened to Ganta?" Shiro demanded.

"You're Ganta's…?"

"Shiro is Ganta's friend!"

The girl got tears in her eyes. "Please! Let's go save Ganta! He was captured, if it was just me… I can't win against those guys…" Shiro immediately grabbed her arm, looking panicked yet determined. "Okay! Where?"

"Wait a sec!" Humming Bird snapped and they turned around. Peacock had the dead black cloud on his face. "Sorry Shiro chan, but we're not letting this one get away…" Condor continued. "You have played around with Deadman's trauma, explain what was on the back of the masks…"

"Mask? I heard that it was in order to let the Deadmans fight their best, did they write down something from their past that they don't want to remember…?"

Shiro tilted her head. "Bad things from the past? Than the Forgeries and Ganta have nothing to do with it!"

Humming Bird was raged as she raised a fist. "Don't fuck with me! I will not stand there having my old scars ripped open and played with!" Her whips made contact with Shiro's cheek, as she blocked the attack for the Forgery girl. Shiro gritted her teeth. "Then you guys are weaker than Ganta…"

"_HAA?_"

"Ganta also had a lot of bad things happen to him. He said that a lot of his friends were killed, but he never said that _I'm trying to forget it_. That's why he can stand up and say _I will not any other of my friends get killed_! If you're just running away from things you don't like, don't make it Ganta's fault!" She grabbed the girl's hand and they sprinted away. The Deadmans stood petrified there.

Humming Bird was the first to be back. "It's different! He betrayed us!"

"Ganta would never betray a friend, but if everyone hates Ganta now, it's okay… I'll just make up for you guys by liking him more!" Her smile was like the sun, cheerful and full of hope.

"Who the hell is that girl? And what the hell did she mean? Don't fuck with us! Hey!"

Shiro was already away with the Forgery of the Deadman were still cussing, but the four main characters were standing there, silent. "What do you say? Blue Jay." Crow asked. "I don't know if you're a friend or not, but you're the smartest here. What did that albino mean?"

I shrugged and pulled the retractable spear out of my handbag. "Isn't it simple?" I asked and started to walk towards the door on the other side of the room. "She's saying that you're worst shits than the brat." I stopped at Crow and shoved him the spear. At first he was surprised and blushed a furious red as I placed it in the pocket inside his cloak; since he wouldn't take it willingly. "If you want to prove that you're not, go ahead."

Their expressions were amusing as I left. But as I walked away I heard the clatter of metal onto the floor _"I'm not using an Undertaker weapon…"_ He seemed to say. I sighed. For them, the Worm Eater was like the only weapon the Forgeries feared. It _really_ isn't my problem if they didn't want to accept my help, but deep, deep down inside, I hoped that they will.

I looked up from my deep thoughts and walked down the hall. How ironic was this situation; so pathetic I wanted to cry!

* * *

**This chapter is kinda messed up and pretty bad, yes I know; I was just trying to follow the manga, and without this chapter we'd have gotten nowhere, so its still fairly important for the story progress. But please, the ending is approaching and so I wanted to save the best for the last! Although I'm not sure whether to write... *get's choked by staff* so most likely is that... *gets choked by audience***

**Yeah, yeah, the ending is for me to know and you to find out (so favorite / follow the story please!) But I will, guarantee you another brilliant show-off of schemes and brains. Stay tuned if you wanna know what it is! If you wanna guess what I have in mind, you're welcomed to review.**


	11. Back When Everything Was Normal

_**Chapter 11: Back When Everything Was Normal**_

_**This is sort-of a filler chapter, since I have nothing to write during the war between Ganta and the Forgeries (So I'm just skipping the whole part and getting to the conclusion)... hahaha, now please, don't choke me again. I happen to like my life very much...**_

* * *

I sat up in bed and glanced at my phone, it was the alarm. I turned it off and crawled out of bed, opening the curtains and looking into the morning road. The neighbor was watering her garden and a man was walking his dog. A typical morning for me. I picked out the clothing I was going to wear today and walked down the hall to the shower, careful not to wake my sister. Though I doubt that she would wake up, the deep sleeper she was, unlike me.

I pulled off my pajamas and stepped into the shower. The warm water rinsed off the sweat that came out during the night. I felt my mind clear up and reached for the shampoo; I paused. That's weird; we've never used orange shampoo before, were they on sale at the supermarket? Oh well. I washed my hair with the new orange shampoo and the lemon soap – probably was the buy-one-get-something-free tactic the salesmen used so often these days.

After the morning shower I pinned my hair up into a bun and stepped into the kitchen and started making breakfast and lunch for everyone. Dad needs roast beef because he needs a lot of energy for work. Mikari needs a healthy lunch so more vegetables than meat in the lunchbox. Mom will heat up the miso soup and rice when she feels like eating. I packed a tuna sandwich for myself.

Mom walked down the stairs and looked ashamed of herself. "My, Milai, you always wake up so early you're stealing my jobs!"

"Tell dad not to snore then." I said nonchalantly. "Or maybe tell Mikari to change her room with mine. She's too young to sleep in the large bedroom anyways." "You're the older one, be nicer to your younger siblings!" "Yeah I know, just kidding. You know that I'm a light sleeper mom."

She smiled and took her sandwich. "Thanks, you're the best daughter ever – Mikari too."

"Agreed." Said dad as he adjusted his tie and came walking out of the washroom. "I'll eat on the car." He said as I was about to scold him for walking towards the door with his sandwich in hand. I sighed. "The salad sauce in it will spill…"

"I'll wash the laundry today, don't worry." Mom smiled as she opened the fridge for orange juice. "Hmm, why isn't Mikari downstairs yet?"

As if answering her call Mikari came scrambling down the stairs, skipping two at a time. "Milai why didn't you wake me up?" She screamed, her hair was a bird's nest and I shrugged. "I gave up on that since forever, you know that."

"But my school starts earlier than yours! Crap now I'm late for the bus! I'll skip breakfast! Bye mom! Bye sis!" She bolted for the door and was gone in a flash. Mom chuckled; "She'll starve."

"Breakfast is the most important meal." I said in a monotone and slowly munching on my own sandwich. "Your brain won't be fully awake unless you eat something. Speaking of it, isn't her socials finals today?" "Oh my… please don't let her get a C again, god… Milai, next time please try to wake her up again, I know that we had all gave up on that but still… please be a nice older sibling, okay?"

"Sure, but I doubt that she'll eat her breakfast still; she's on an unhealthy diet."

"Huh?"

"She's trying to eat as less meals as she can to lose weight. Diets should consist of a balanced food plan instead of not eating anything. Speaking of it, she forgot her lunch too." I glanced at the lunchbox that was still on the counter. Mom facepalmed. "Well then, you should go to school now too."

"On my way," I picked up my backpack sitting on the sofa and walked towards the front door. "I'm going to the library today, do you want me to buy anything on the way back? The supermarket is close."

"No thanks, off you go!"

I smiled and closed the door; we were a happy family if you say. My dad has a safe job; my mom takes care of the house while we weren't at home. My sister… she's sweet, but her grades could be better than Cs and Bs.

When I arrived at school I was immediately greeted with my friend Sora and Ai, who were both jumping up and down excitedly. "Milai! Milai! Milai!" They screamed. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sora grabbed my arms and leaned on my shoulder, staring into the far sky. "My prince charming… is _single_ now…" Ai nodded furiously. "She's been ranting about him for ages about his girlfriend should be her, and now he's finally single! We can escape from her ranting now, isn't that awesome? Although it'd be annoying if he rejects her… never mind we all know he will."

I stared at them, puzzled. "You have a crush?"

Sora pouted. "I told you in class long time ago!"

"Sorry I don't take note slips – I just throw them in the trash bin."

The two of them gasped in mild horror. "Oh my god, are you a saint or something? You're so pure!" With that Sora hugged me tightly. "This is why we need you in our group. We need you to give us the good influence."

"Unless you influence her first…" Ai muttered. "And even if she isn't affected, I don't think she'd be affecting you any soon. I mean, it's been two years since we've known each other and the only thing that's changed about you is the annoyingness you produce."

"Aww, don't be so mean, Ai-chan!" She bopped her head and Ai rolled her eyes. "Yep, and you're giving me all the bad influence. Milai, we need to hang out more, or I'll really get infected with Sora-germs." "What's so bad about being infected with the awesome me-germs?" "_Everything_."

Sora smirked and we entered the classroom. "But hey, hey. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Come where?" Ai asked and took her seat.

"To watch me ask out my prince charming of course!"

"Do you mean rejected?" Ai said sarcastically. "Yeah sure, you going Milai? I'll guarantee you it'd be fun to watch Sora get rejected."

I frowned. "During lunch? But I want to work on the project, I'm almost done…"

"The one that isn't due for another two weeks? Man I just love you!" Sora hugged me tightly. "You're coming sweetheart, even if it means that I'll have to knock you out and drag you all the way to the fourth floor."

Smiling I nodded. "Sure, I don't want to get knocked out any soon." Sora grinned triumphantly and took her seat. "It's a deal; we'll meet beside the science lab on the fourth floor at lunch okay? I heard that he'd be there."

"Just wait." Ai whispered in my ear. "It'll be absolutely hilarious to watch her get rejected."

At that time I had nodded vaguely, sort of curious to whom her crush was as well. Well, as far as I know, none of her boyfriends got a good ending, but that's a different story… Perhaps Ai would like to tell you guys about it somedays far from now,_ maybe_.

At lunch I met up with them, jogging from my classroom to the science lab. Sora motioned for me to run faster and I stopped, breathless. "Man, you're so slow! Anyways look! The guy sitting in the back, isn't he hot? He's like the student with the highest score in the Tokyo University as well, you know, you've seen him beside you on the ranking charts right? Always the one next to you…?"

"Left or right?"

"Right."

My eyes widened in surprise and my mouth popped opened. "Rokuro Bundo? The guy who's been arguing who the best student in this university is with me for ages? You like him?"

"Yep, isn't he hot? I've always thought that smart guys were just normal looking, but damn – he sure is _hot_, sexy as hell."

I facepalmed. "Sora, you don't get the point here, he's currently the number one in the school."

"Uh-huh, so?"

"You're like in the last hundreds."

"The point please?"

Ai shook her head. "Nah, she won't get it. Give up; you cannot win against Sora-logic. _Every hot guy must be attracted to her_." She turned to Sora. "So? When are you going in?"

Sora glanced at me. "You go in first." "Huh? Why? This is your confession." "But out of the three of us he'll only talk to you, because you're his only rival of grades in the whole school. That's the whole point I brought you here."

Ai sighed. "Sora-logic number fifty-six: Obey her, or very bad things will happen."

"What? No! Why do _I_ need to talk for _your_ confession?"

"Meh, just go in!" With that she pushed me in through the door and the senior students stared at me. I stood up awkwardly and nodded hi to everyone. One of the guys walked up. "You're… Milai Sakaki is it?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh than she's here for you, Rokuro. You're a lucky guy; she's one of the best looking kohais, not to mention smart as well." He glanced at me. "You're here for Rokuro right?"

"Um, yeah…"

Rokuro walked up to me and cracked his neck. "What?" He asked. I pointed at the door. "There's a friend of mine who wants to talk to you…"

"Is it a girl?" One of his classmates asked. I nodded. "Damn, Akiko goes away and more girls come! Please let me switch places with you Rokuro."

"No." He turned back to me. "Go away and tell your friend to stay away from me too. I don't like to talk to girls." He walked away back to his original seat and I somehow got pissed. I stomped up to him and scowled. "Just because your girlfriend dumped you, doesn't mean that you need to hate the whole female population!"

"Shut up…" He muttered. "Don't speak like that to your sempai."

"You haven't met Sora yet! Sure she's not in the top ten of the school but she's a good girl, why won't you talk to her for once and see for yourself?"

"You want me to date a girl I've never met or heard of before? You must be kidding me…" He muttered. "I might consider if she's in the top ten, but she isn't. So goodbye."

I paused in mid-sentence, unable to describe how a jerk this sempai is. So I simply picked up a dictionary and smacked him on the head with it. "Yeah, Sora's better without a jerk like you anyway. Don't be so cocky about your scores. I'll beat you in the next exams so watch it, _genius_. "

* * *

"You never told me that you sleep talk." Rokuro muttered and my eyes shot open. "Oh you're awake? Who the hell is Sora anyway?"

"It was a dream?" I asked. "She's one of my friends whom I wish you'd never meet." Somehow it felt like a good dream – I saw my family without the repulsive bastard in it. Mikari was alive and my mom was sane; pretty nice. I sat up. "So how's their plan for bringing down the fox going?"

"Pretty much the same as we expected." A sly grin crept onto his face. "My calculations were correct; but seriously, the Wretched Egg awaking wasn't part of it."

I narrowed my eyes. "You mean Shiro? My prediction was correct after all, dammit. Tell me more about it later."

"Yeah. Tamaki's dead, Forgeries are disbanded. Makina's got all our stuff written out. We might get another trial. Deadman Wonderland is closing. A lot of things went on while you were asleep; how can you sleep like this? I thought that you were dead."

"I was a light sleeper, thanks to my dad. But here, I can sleep peacefully without worrying about someone coming in my room to rape me. My sleeping conditions increased so much I'm trying to get back the sleep I missed for seven years."

"Uh-huh… I don't think that _peaceful_ is exactly the word you'd want to describe Deadman Wonderland with. Seriously, the sound of guns and screams were echoing all over the place."

"Whatever… Huh… so? What are you going to do? We're getting another trial? This time we're either going to get transferred to another prison or we're _really_ getting a death sentence."

"You know what I'm thinking, this is the last scheme we will pull; we will get out of here innocent and clean, like nothing ever happened. I didn't kill my parents and neither did you."

"Hmph, so sounds fun, I'm in. The readers are in for a big surprise…"

* * *

**Yay! Finally the filler chapters are over! (But they still are attached to the plot by someway you know...) Anyways, this story is getting to the ending, maybe another three more chapters *wipes tears*. But seriously, I'm a fast typer and I can type out a whole chapter in the matter of a few hours you know. If you don't want this to end, sure I can make more fillers (just that I don't think anybody would want to read the filler trash I'm writing...OTZ). **

**Sakaki and Rokuro are going to show off their brilliant intelligence again in the next and maybe next-next chapter! How will they outsmart all the people who are still convinced that they were guilty? How will they convince the judge, police, lawyer, jury, and everyone else? (Note: If any police or court people are reading this, I mean nothing and this is just a story, basically what they do will be impossible for normal humans; _which I am_.)**


	12. The Last Day of Being a Psychopath

_**Chapter 12: The Last Day of Being a Psychopath**_

**If any police / court associated people read this, THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION.**

* * *

I hacked into the police files again; the first time was when I wanted to search up blackmail information for my first Carnival Corpse opponent Kiwi. But this time was to erase all evidence of my crimes and edit the confessions I made.

_**PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD**_. The screen said. I typed in the password and the screen unlocked, letting me slip into the different files of the past years. I went into my files and started looking back at the proof and stuff. To be honest there weren't many, since there were no fingerprints. I changed the file that there were my fingerprints on the stun gun to only the other guy's fingerprints were available. The officer that was assigned my case surely would have forgotten it by now…

I added on detail to the man who abused and raped me over the years, and my sister who suicided, and my mother who was insane. Next I edited my own personal files; I was surprised that they gotten this far in research of my personal stuff; all my report cards and teacher opinions…etc. I edited the fact that I wasn't nervous at all while during confessions; changing it to quivering slightly and eyes darting everywhere. I also changed the video and voice records; thanks to Rokuro, who had been kind enough to make a new one for me. (He charged me with money later on.)

I slipped into Tamaki's file next and made sure everything was organized correctly. I triple-checked for any mistakes that be a disadvantage to me. If they were going to give me a second trial, they are not branding me with the guilty name again (Although I was guilty.); I will get myself freedom no matter what dirty tricks I have to play. Deadman Wonderland is closed; Tamaki won't be paying me or giving me missions again. I am _not_ dying here.

I sat beside Rokuro and sighed. "How were your preparations?" I asked quietly.

"Not telling, you?"

"Not telling either. But hey, if one of us didn't make it, we still have tons of cash to buy the other out of it. I transferred the CP to money before we came out of DW and before Tamaki's account was canceled."

He whistled. "You should just stay in prison; it'd do me and the world a favor."

"Hey! I'm serious here!"

"So am I." He smiled and I knew he was joking. I looked back at the closed doors, all I had to do was to go through the courtroom and arrive on the other side. Freedom was waiting for me over there. "Hey sempai, what are you going to do for a living when we get out of here?"

"I dunno, professional hacker maybe?" "So basically, you're still a criminal. You're the one that should stay in jail. But the money I stole is enough to use even if we just sat around all day doing nothing for the rest of our lives."

He snorted. "Seriously? Thanks."

"No, I took all your money for myself." I rolled my eyes at his indifferent stare. "It's a joke for goodness sake… your sense of humor sucks. You still have your money; I just changed it from CP to actual cash in your account. And it's about the same amount as mine." I sighed. "Rokuro, I'm serious, if you don't make it, I'll get you out, if I don't make it, you'll get me out."

"I won't." He said and got up – his name had been called. I was about to throw my handbag at his head but he said something else. "We're going to get through this, so we won't need those money."

I held my handbag in midair and stood there like an idiot for five minutes. Then I sat down and smiled. Yeah, he was right… I'll get through this. I leaned back in my chair and wondered what I was going to do when I get out. I should go back to Tokyo University (I'm_ innocent_ after all, they'd be happy to have me back.) and graduate. After that maybe I should get a work at a bank or so. I will become a model citizen once again…

I hung my head low as I entered the courtroom. Last time I had been totally calm when I entered, because I had Tamaki on my side, who offered me protection (In a _very_ different way, that is.). But this time I was on my own, hoping that my calculations were correct and that I can go to the other room containing freedom.

After the formal greetings, the trial began. "Case 0421, the accused, Milai Sakaki's murder of three. Her biological mother, Natsuri Sakaki, her stepfather, Hajime Fuuma, and the close friend of Hajime Fuuma, Shintaro Nezuku; retrial, start." He banged his little hammer and I gulped.

(**Now please get me clear; I have no idea how a trial goes so this part is just complete nonsense.**)

"Hajime Fuuma had abused you and your mother for seven years after he had forced your mother to divorce your biological father, correct?"

"Yes sir. And rape sir, my sister suicided because of it and my mother went insane sir."

"If so, we can skip the second question." He flipped over the page of the file on his desk. "You have met Shintaro Nezuku before the night of the murder?"

"No sir, not once." I was so nervous the script that was previously written in my mind had been erased. I had to find the emotion _nervous_ at a time like this...

"You are one of the patients of G-ward, whom we call Deadman and can manipulate blood freely, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you used this ability to kill the three victims?" He asked.

My mouth was dry. Slowly I shook my head. "No sir."

"In your last court, you had said that you killed them, without much hesitation. With what you're saying now is paradox."

"Allow me to answer the statement later on in the trial sir."

The judge nodded. "What were the three victims doing before their deaths?"

"Stepfather had brought his friend back home to have some sexual activity." I said in a monotone. "When I came home they changed their attention to me instead of my mother. I refused and father pulled out a stun gun to use on me, since I wasn't being obedient enough for his friend. I shocked the stranger by luck then got into a fight with father. He hit me in the head with the chair leg multiple times." I looked up. "Please look in the evidence and blood analysis and my medical files. There should be some blood left on the wooden leg and I had seven stitches on my forehead."

The evidence was brought up and confirmed. The family of Shintaro was screaming that Shintaro would never do such a thing. They were taken out of the room. Inwardly I snickered.

"Your appointed attorney was Mr. Tamaki last time. The man had had multiple cases of false charging. I had been through several cases of false charges of him today. Are you a victim of this as well?"

I kept quiet for a few seconds. "Yes sir." I answered. "I declare that my first trail was a false charge framed by Tamaki."

"So now will you be able to answer the other question?"

"Yes sir; attorney Tamaki at that time had blackmailed me into admitting guilty through blackmail."

"What blackmail was it exactly?"

"The sex tapes of my stepfather and I." I replied calmly. "He had one of his subordinates taking it from the house; he had recognized me as a possible Deadman instantly after he saw the crime scene."

"And who was the real murderer of the three victims?"

I bit my lips. "May I call upon witness Ganta Igarashi?" Ganta was already in the other room, he cannot come back in. This is the final step on my plan; I had placed the murder name upon the Wretched Egg, whom they had no idea if Ganta _does_ get invited in, everything would fail.

The judge nodded. "That is not allowed, but I understand your point; since I was his judge as well. Very well. And you have designed the electric drug for the Forgeries, the man-made Deadman."

"Yes sir. Although I tried to offer help during the fight. They had refused." "What was the help you offered? Were you giving advice or wanting to participate in the fight yourself?" "I tried to give them the Worm Eater; but they didn't want to use an Undertaker weapon."

The judge nodded and the registry jotted things down. "You didn't have much action as an Undertaker. And according to Senji Kiyomasa, you were the one that manipulated him and others to kill two of the four Undertakers." "That's because I was added a week before the Undertakers were wiped out clean. But I was added only because of Tamaki seeing my scores in Tokyo University. I didn't like being an Undertaker."

The judge nodded. "Hmm, so far all you have said is true? Are you not guilty at anything?"

Inside, my heart was pounding like mad. If there were anything in my edited files that did not match my confessions, I was doomed. They'd investigate about it, than there goes another accusation of perjury on top of murder, scam, illegal weapon developing, and lying in court. Looking back I really am a terrible person. When I get back out I'm going to be a model citizen.

The silence was continued as witnesses were called up and stating their point of fact. My neighbors and teachers all said that I was such a hardworking and sweet girl I'd never do such a thing. They were correct, but that was_ before_ I was reset. My first kills were deemed self-defense; but not later on in Deadman Wonderland. Now thinking of it, if my first kills were self-defense, I shouldn't have the accusation of murder on top of my head. The only reason I went to DW was because I wanted to run away from the reality and told Tamaki. Now I'm trying to erase the own facts that I made up; how ironic…

The judge cleared his throat again. "And the truth is, the accused had been sent to prison, only because of her ability to manipulate her blood. Her involvement in the Scar Chain massacre was forced upon her, but she had in fact turned around and helped them kill off two Undertakers. And is deemed justified. Also her aiding in the electric drug developing was also forced upon her; however she admits guilty and offered help, although the others refused. Hence, this court finds… Milai Sakaki – _not guilty_."

I hung my head and walked out of the room. The second the door closed behind me, I bursted into hysterical laughter. Everyone stared at me like I was mad.

I was _very_ near mad.

I did it again; I lied to again, and to the honorable judge and jury. And now I'm free! What a dirty piece of shit I am! Hahaha! This is so funny… being smart, being evilly smart. It makes you want to cheat on everything! You want to cheat at life and at death, and you know that you can do it. This is the disadvantage of being smart; the _**Pride**_. Pride at my intelligence and all. Does anyone else see the irony and patheticness of my situation? How my emotions are tangled up in a total mess?

I had cheated at _life_; no one knows it except _one_.

I looked at Rokuro, who walked out of the other courtroom exit looking like he wanted to have a hysterical laugh as well – the other cheater at life. I walked up to him and we exchanged a fist bump. "Good going bro." I grinned.

"Same to you, sis." He smirked. Two of the staff workers walked up to us and clicked on a device; instantly the metal collar on our necks fell off. I cracked my neck. "My shoulders feel so light… Do you still have to crack your neck now?"

"It's a habit." He answered. "Well, where are you going after this?"

"Well. I have to get my belongings back from the front desk and get back to my house. Tomorrow I'll make arrangements to go back to university; I'm sure they'll take me back anyway. Maybe I'll give the house big makeover as well. Thank god I'm a legal adult…" I realized that I was spilling out every one of my future dreams now that I was free. From my stepfather and Tamaki. "I'll be a model citizen. And you?"

He hugged me tightly and this time I didn't try to push him away. I hugged him back. "I'm not telling you." He breathed in my ear. "But I'll see you around, bye." He let go of me and walked away, waving over his shoulder.

Suddenly I got a little lonely.

* * *

**Damn, this chapter was running so well in my head. But once I typed it out it became total rubbish OTZ. But wait a minute! This _isn't_ the final chapter! There is more! Stay tuned!**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story (Although there isn't much to follow anymore)**

**If you want to criticize / compliment the story; REVIEW**

**PS: Possible lemon scene for next chapter, I don't know yet but bear with it hahaha**


	13. Sane Is Something I'll Never Be

_**Chapter 13: Sane Is Something I'll Never Be**_

**THERE ARE NO LEMONS IN THIS (sorry if you were excited about that...maybe next chapter...)**

* * *

I washed my hair and stared into the mirror, at myself – or a stranger. Which one was me? The weak, helpless one people all knew before my time in prison, or this prideful, cunning woman that outsmarted life itself. Damn, I looked like a zombie – although I hadn't noticed myself, I had lost weight and the shine had entered my eyes again. But not the healthy shine someone my age should carry; it was the eyes of a rabies infected wild beast, the mad glint the Undertakers carried. Was this the ultimate fact that I was one of them? Well yeah, I was.

A month. A whole month had gone past since I left DW and never had I gotten a message from any Deadman. Even Rokuro, whom I was sure he'd contact. He didn't call me or text me; it made me want to throw my phone in the trash bin.

I spent the whole morning there practicing a good smile and trying to hide the horrifying eyes.

For the first time in months, I took a good look at myself.

My cheeks were thin and somehow hollow. The skin was awfully pale and my lips were blood red, creating a contrast. My black hair was a bird's nest on top of my head. My blue-grey eyes with their almond shape were… you know that mad glint that permanently existed in Genkaku's eyes? It felt like that. I used to be called pretty. But, if the times I spent in hell with my father didn't make my image look any worse, I was probably in wonderful shape.

I combed my knotted hair straight and brushed my teeth, after washing my face the dead look had lifted just a little bit. I grabbed my backpack and laptop from the living room. So many things had happened here; the three people died, I killed them. And my laptop still held the information of Deadman Wonderland and Tamaki. Somehow I didn't want to delete those files.

I walked into the school campus and every turned to gawk at me. I shot them all a glare – oops, it had become a habit now. They cringed away and I entered the classroom safely. Almost instantly Sora and Ai pounced on me. "I knew it!" Ai cried. "You were innocent! How could the best goodie-goodie in the whole school commit a threesome murder?"

I stared at the two in surprise, and then unexpectedly, I bursted into tears. They stared at me in surprise and exchanged a glance. "Hey, you alright?"

"I missed you guys!" I wailed and it was my turn to glomp them. Maybe, just maybe, I still had the side which was normal instead of insane, instead of apathetic and indifferent.

Sora grinned wildly. "Did you meet any hot guys there? I mean, _big hot bad criminals_? Sounds awfully sweet!"

I stared at her and sighed. "Sora you haven't changed a bit. Yeah, there were some hot guys, but they were all jerks." I laughed. "Crow was a guy who was strong and smart at the same time; he had a freaking six pack which were as hard as rocks! But if there was something he couldn't stand, it was woman. He can't even stand it when Humming Bird wears a dress or I'm in a tank top."

"Aw seriously? Show me pictures of him later if you have one, are there any more hot guys?"

I smiled. "Yeah… hot guys huh…? There are three more I guess, but one's dead and the other is in a comma." You have to admit; Owl and Genkaku were pretty hot. "But they were both criminally insane."

My friends smiled warmly. "You changed a lot Milai, you never got into boy talk; maybe prison was a good influence to you after all. You're in excellent shape! Who's the other guy?"

"Hey don't say that! I was innocent." I felt a small wave of guiltiness but ignored it. "The other huh…?" I remembered the jerk of a sempai and smiled. "Not telling."

"Oh my god did you get a boyfriend?" Ai gasped in horror. "The world is coming to the end! Milai got a boyfriend!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "No he was not my boyfriend!" I cried indignantly. "He was like um…" I racked my brains to find a word to describe him. "He was like the only guy in the whole Deadman Wonderland that can rival me in smartness. We were rivals."

"Wow, and I thought you were the smartest in the world. Or maybe not, that sempai who skipped a grade was rivaling you too."

I bit my lips to not tell them that the sempai was the same person as the one I just spoke of. Sora turned to me. "I saw the TV, how the _hell_ did you survive G-ward and those Carnival Corpse experiments?"

Ai rolled her eyes. "Seriously, she's smart enough to _think_ her way through fights."

I laughed halfheartedly. "Yeah sure… are there any classes I have to worry about?"

"Please, you don't have to worry about anything. That Saotome can stop being so cocky now you're back to own him. Beat him up nice and hard Milai, even if you didn't succeed in grades I'll cover you up so you can beat him with your Branch of Something ability."

"Branch of Sin." I corrected.

Ai looked up. "Oh and you better watch out; or your biology professor – what was the name again? – He'd want to dissect you. Totally crazy, that guy. He belongs in that prison more than you do."

"Uh-oh…" I said. It felt nice being with friends. Deep down I wanted to erase the fact that I _did_ kill three people and faked my innocence. But it kept coming back to haunt me – not that I'd be scared of it any day soon. I was still somehow guilt free, but it felt like my life was missing a part.

* * *

The Saotome was terrible at being an opponent in grades to me. The first time I got number one, he had fallen to number ten. And the second time, he had fallen somewhere behind and the name of the left side of me was replaced again and again by different people. Only mine had stayed in the same place.

There used to be a name on the right side of mine, but now there wasn't. It felt weird; I had no opponents, life was boring. I didn't have places to lash out my intelligence in. The different programs on my laptop that were used to divide my attention weren't good enough, my brains felt like exploding. I didn't want to pull of scams anymore, being the model citizen I am. But…

Have you ever read or heard the story _**Matilda**_? The girl who was so smart but her _brainpower_ had nowhere to be lashed out so it became a _superpower _instead? It felt like that for me; I felt like that I could pull off the perfect murder scheme without it being discovered for another straight ten years.

In other words – I was fucking _bored_ with my normal life. I wanted the bastard to be with me; just having him beside to annoy the hell out of me was good enough. I can always think of schemes to kill him and he'd do the same for me. We'd have so much fun trying to kill each other… Allow me to rephrase it: I needed him to _rival_ me or my life won't be complete.

I was in the senior grade and the principal called me over. "You have successfully graduated, Milai Sakaki." He shook my hand. "I hope you do well in the outside world. Although I'm sure you will."

Walking back to the classroom with my graduation certificate in hand, I saw an angry mob of girls and walked over. "What's wrong?" I asked in a monotone. "Why is there a traffic jam in the middle of the hallway?"

"Oh you don't know!" Said the girl excitedly. "The new assistant professor for this programming class is so damn hot! And he's just like what? Twenty three? Twenty four?"

My heart chilled down and I bit open my thumb. "Get out of my way." I said in a deadly tone.

"Huh what? Wait your turn! Even I hadn't seen him yet but – _AGH!_" I had shocked her and all the girls turned to flee. Screaming at the top of their lungs; I watched them as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Don't you think that it was a little too over?" Said the voice I had wanted to hear since forever. The genius walked over to me with a smug expression on his face. "Besides, you might get suspended from school."

I shoved him the graduation certificate and he nodded. "So you're the same as me; you – _hey!"_

I had grabbed him by the collar and pushed him onto the ground, straddling him and glaring straight into his face. "_Where the fuck were you all these days?_" I demanded. "_Do you know how bored I was? Do you know how terrible these shitheads made for my opponents? Everyone here is so goddamned STUPID! Those exams aren't challenging at all and I could still get a hundred percent on all of it even if I slept through __**every fucking class**__! Do you know how much my head wanted to explode these days I was bored out of my mind without someone levelheaded enough to make a conversation with me? Do you have any idea how my life was? It was as boring as hell __**without you**__! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?_"

I glared at him and he stared straight back. "First, calm down." He said. "Second, you're wearing a skirt, so I don't recommend a sitting position like that…"

Blushing furiously I scrambled off him and moaned. "You just had to show up at a time like this?"

"I had to risk my life for applying a job here; since I know that you're still a student. But you've graduated, hmm…"

I raised a finger at him; blood was still dripping and sizzling with electricity. "I can very well fake your death as an accident here; my head was exploding with murder ideas since forever. Now answer my questions, in complete sentences – although I might still kill you according to your answers. First off; where the hell were you this whole year?"

"I was in Hokkaido; you know, visiting family."

"And would it hurt to give me a call or text once in a month?"

He looked amused. "You're not like my girlfriend or anything… why would you care?"

I glared daggers at him. "_That's __**it**__ you're going to hell._" The electricity sizzled in my hand and I slapped towards him; he blocked it easily with his own Branch of Sin. With a twist of his body he was holding me again; it felt warm, but anger was boiling inside me, otherwise I might have enjoyed the moment – yeah I'll admit that I may have some romantic feelings/issues over here. "_Let me go you dick scum bastard!_" I snapped. "_You're going to hell and you can regret it for not contacting me after Satan had tortured you to your deepest despair!_"

"You actually thought yourself as my girlfriend?" He asked incredulously. "After seeing you demonstrate your cruelties so many times; I'm surprised that you still had the ability to love."

I was thrashing wildly and he was having a hard time holding me. "Hell no I do not! I'd rather eat a live cockroach than be your girlfriend, pretend or not; it's the worst insult in the world!"

"For goodness sake, calm down, it's impossible to get a conversation going this way. You like me and you thought of yourself as my girlfriend; case closed."

"YOU'RE THE ONE IMPOSSIBLE TO MAKE A CONVERSATION GOING WITH!"

"Ugh, what do you want?" He asked. I stopped thrashing and tried to contain my feelings. "Life was boring without you." I said quietly. "Without anyone to annoy the crap out of me and without anyone for me to think up schemes to torture or kill with. You're the only one that can do that, and you'd do the same too, life is bored without trying to avoid your traps and stuff. You never felt the same way? Your more heartless than I thought."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "_You have no idea_." He said darkly. "Do you understand how it feels to look after little children every day and smelling lavender everywhere I go? Three year old brats don't understand calculus. And do you understand how boring the country side is? Having milk and cream soup for all my meals? At least you had exams and school to keep your mind occupied more or less. All I could do was to watch sheeps roam the hill every day."

"Why didn't you call me?" I huffed. "If you were so bored."

"Because, my aunt thought that Deadman Wonderland was an _asylum_ and declared that I shouldn't talk to anyone except family until the mental damage in my head goes away."

"Like I'll believe that." I muttered. "But as I'd put it, you're _anything _but_ sane_. So yeah, your aunt was right; never expected you to be the one listening to your elders though. And who were those brats you talked about?"

"My cousins, they annoy the crap out of me."

"_Sure_, you rather spent time with little children instead of breaking house rules and calling me. You're a terrible influence to kids; I'll bet my life that they're all cracking their necks now and playing with smartphones."

"Oh yeah, they also smashed my laptop and my phone. That's why I couldn't contact you; and I was grounded twenty-four-seven."

I felt blood rising to my cheeks. "Like hell I'd believe that…" I muttered. He smirked. "Why didn't _you_ contact _me_ than?"

I glared daggers at the floor. "Prideful issues." I muttered. "Now just shut up and let me think; thanks to you my thoughts are tangled again."

"Yeah sure; seems like the panicking fatal flaw is still here." He let go of me and I slumped down in one of the empty desks. Burying my face in my hands. He went back to tidying the files like he did before I came in. This was an empty classroom so we were perfectly fine inside here alone. I broke the silence. "Do you like me?" I asked.

He paused in his work and glanced at me. "Why are you asking?" He asked skeptically.

"Because, I think that our relationship is a little complicated. Maybe I'm the only one having romantic issues over here, but it feels like we'd never be together unless one of us admits defeat. We're still battling with our pride; but as we battle, the bonds we're making grow."

Rokuro walked over and stared at me. "In fact, I have the same feeling. Unless one of us gives up on our pride, we'd never be truly together. But that won't be any soon."

"Yep. Unless we get over the barrier of trying to prove to each other that we're better than the other, we won't be getting into a real relationship." I sighed. "But this is a valuable experience too. Where are you currently staying at?"

"Relatives; they hate me."

"Great, show up at ten o'clock tonight with your luggage or tomorrow you'll find yourself standing in front of hell's gates."


	14. Happily Ever After – Not Happening

_**Chapter 14: Happily Ever After – Not Happening**_

**LEMON ALERT**

* * *

Guess what's the first thing I did to him when he first walked in after throwing his luggage in the room he was staying?

Dinner? No. Discussions? No. Hug? No. Kiss? No. Sex? **NO**. Yes, the first thing I did to him when he first walked in was to drag him to the back with a frying pan in hand; beating the hell out of him. I still didn't forgive him for not contacting me for a year and then randomly appearing back in my life again. Of course he didn't just sit there and let me beat him to the place between life and death. We had a pretty sweet fight, throwing numerous objects at each other's heads.

"So? Why did you invite me to live with you?" He panted. "Aren't you afraid that I'd crawl into your bed with you or something?"

I whacked his head with a frying pan. "Hell no, that is not happening. It's not like we've never slept together anyway..." I blushed slightly at the memory. "I could use some company here you know. And I don't want some retarded roommate." "Please, everyone except me is retarded in your sense." "Exactly my point. Are you allergic to cats?"

"Uh, no. Why? You have a cat?"

"Yeah, in my room I think. What? Surprised?"

"No, proud. I didn't expect you to know how to take care of an animal."

"And I didn't expect you to know how to take care of toddlers." I said. "Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Do you want me to heat up something or...?"

He stared at me suspiciously. "It's not poisoned is it?" "No, of course not! I'm a model citizen, mind you. I would never do such a thing! Besides, I like you better alive. Dead people are no fun..."

Rokuro's usual smirk graced his face. "Do you realize how weird that just sounded?"

"No, no I didn't."

"What are you heating up anyway?"

"Cream soup."

His face went red and he practically sputtered in rage. "Don't you dare...!" "Relax, just oden. Man, you really hate cream soup don't you?" "Try eating it for all your meals for a year straight. It makes you sick."

I laughed dryly. "I think I'll pass the dare..." Suddenly I remembered the fact that our first kiss was because of playing the dare game. The atmosphere dripped awkward and I turned away. "I'm taking a shower, eat and put the bowl in the sink."

"Yeah, thanks."

scurried out of the room, suddenly cursing myself why did I get him to move here. Now my life would be a little better... Either that or I just made a huge mistake. Yeah, it seemed like the second one was more likely now...

I sat down on the small, plastic chair and showered myself. As in memory of the Undertakers, I had changed my originally Sakura shampoo to orange shampoo. And lavender soap to lemon soap. But since that Rokuro had developed hatred to lavender, it was a wise choice that I changed the soap.

I paused my movements and wondered. Are we going to live together from now on? Like, permanently? Well yeah, isn't that obvious? So... I felt a red hue rise up to my face. After admitting the romantic issues, everything became so clear. He was applying a professor job at Tokyo University. I have to get a job too; it wouldn't be hard considering my outstanding grades. Hell, even if I didn't work the cash in my bank account could keep three generations alive. But I didn't want to stay at home all day. It makes me feel weird.

So tomorrow, do I have to make lunch for him or what? Gah! Who the hell made it rules that the girl had to cook? Hell no, he can starve on the streets for all I care! This was pride at work again. I dumped the bucket of warm water on my head and rinsed out the shampoo.

While scrubbing myself with soap my thoughts wandered off again. I had to make up a set of rules or else I'd lose to our competition of pride. (_Remember chapter three? I vowed to never lose to him in any subject_.) Okay, let's see. I'll do the laundry and cook the breakfast and dinner. He can starve during lunch for all I care. And we'll divide the utilities; this is only fair. And... and... My brain stopped functioning.

Ugh, fuck…

I stepped out of the shower and changed into tank tops plus shorts. The kitchen and dining room was empty. I washed the bowls in the sink and walked upstairs to my room. My cat greeted me with a nuzzle at my legs. I've only had him for less than a year, to company me. I scratched his ear. "Hey, have you been good?" I surveyed my room for any signs of damage; my room had survived another day – allow me to change that, I can see multiple angry scratches on the door. "There's a new guy living here." I said. "Be a good boy. Or on second thought, when you see him, scratch his face."

"Meow!" "Good boy." I climbed onto the bed and lied down. I was wide awake throughout the night, not getting a wink of sleep.

I had the feeling that downstairs, he wasn't asleep either.

I still woke up extra early the next morning. Partially because that I hardly got any sleep, but also because of my good habits. When I opened his door to wake him up, I somehow paused at wondering I should bring in a jug of water to dump on his head or not. In the end I settled in on the good ol' method of setting my cat on him.

[Insert scene of violent cat attacking an innocent stranger here.]

He held up Cookie by his collar and glared at me. "Is this your cat?" He was covered in cat fur. "Uh-huh. Rise and shine, assistant professor." I kicked him lightly in the side. "Or else your fangirls would get upset."

He threw Cookie at me and the cat gracefully landed in my arms. Rokuro patted the fur off him and stood up. "Since when did I have fangirls?" "Since when did young kohais start gathering at your classroom door?" "...I dunno... But if so, today they'd be questioning about our relationship; after all you burnt one of the girls to a crisp yesterday. What should I say about that?"

"Just answer them the truth." I said sarcastically. Cookie struggled to kick his ass again but I held him back. "Breakfast is on the table, I'm auditioning for a network preservation company today. So you'll have to buy your own dinner."

He cracked his neck. "Good luck, although you don't need it. You're sounding like a housewife you know." I blushed furiously and held up my cat threateningly. "Get out of my sight before I set Cookie on you!"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved over his shoulder. "But I'll give you a tip. No matter how good you look without makeup on; you should always wear makeup while auditioning. And dress as sexy as you can. Wear a low-cut shirt."

I threw my cat at his face.

* * *

The audition went fairly well; they told me to start coming to work next week. Although I wasn't sure which they were staring at; my outstanding grades or my cleavage. Doesn't matter, I got the job.

I got a ton of messages when I got home, and the bastard was just sitting there, drinking coffee and watching the evening news. I picked up the phone and answered. "Hello? Milai Sakaki speaking, who are you..." I was cut off by an angry cry. "Milai how could you? I thought that you had no interest in guys but why?" I hung up instantly but another phone call came in. It was the same as the last one.

The ringing continued for a good few hours before I finally decided to pull out the telephone line. "What, the, hell, did, you, tell, them?" I demanded, my tone murderous. "How come I'm called a husband/boyfriend stealing bitch and all those people are vowing to kill me?"

"What can I say? I have a great influence on people."

"If you still want your head intact tomorrow morning, answer my question."

He shrugged. "They asked what our relationship was, I said that you were my girlfriend and we were living together. You _did_ say _answer them the truth_ you know…"

There was silence and I felt myself falling into a black hole, choking on the words I want to say, and hoping that a meteor would just crash through the window and smash my brain to spaghetti sauce. It was a weird, hollow feeling. My soul had left its shell and I stood there gawking like an idiot. He stood up from the couch and ruffled my head. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if we were actually in a relationship right? And I'm not admitting defeat over here; we're already living together, what's the big deal?" He cracked his neck. "No one ever said that couples can't fight. Only that we fight more than average couples… with our pride… and lives…"

"..."

"Hey? Are you in there?" He knocked twice on my forehead and I was still in the petrified state of shock, trying to register what had happened.

"Damn, did I broke you or something? Hello? Anyone home?"

Slowly I turned to him and realized his smirking expression. Under the dim lights of the room and my fuzzy yet tangled thoughts, I found it seducing (yeah I was utterly mad,_ I know_.). But hey, although you have to admit that he's the definition of annoyingness and everything else, he wasn't _that_ bad looking from the start...

"Seriously, it wouldn't hurt right?"

I must have hit my head or something, yes I must have... The way the words came out of his lips, now who's problem is it? Mine or his? It was really turning me on and I couldn't imagine myself wanting him this badly. Yet I was at the particular moment; I struggled to keep myself sane.

_Stay sane... Stay sane..._

"You know, when Mozuri told you to kiss me, I was a hundred percent confident that you won't and I'd win the stupid drinking contest. But you got up and grabbed me by the collar and forced yourself to kiss the most unappealing person for you in the world. Totally shocked me and that was the very few times where my calculations got wrong. But, you hated me before, now?"

"I still hate you." I deadpanned. "I'm loathing you with all my heart and soul; I hate you to the very core..."

_Stay sane... Stay sane..._

He looked annoyed and cracked his neck. "You're impossible to reason with..." His lips met mine and I could feel my brain melting through my body. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Rokuro seemed a bit surprised at my actions but with a glare he continued.

_Staying Sane Operation: FAIL_

We locked Cookie outside of the room and he was scratching at the door, hissing angrily. I didn't struggle, he didn't have to hold down my arms or force my legs open. Today I was obedient even without the presence of a stun gun beside me. His kisses were passionate and his fingers roamed my skin. I never thought that the day where I'd voluntarily touch him would come. He savored every moment our lips were together and our tongues intertwined, twisted around each other. Carefully and smoothly, he slid into me and I moaned in pleasure.

At this moment, I didn't hate him at all; I loved him. I didn't want to compete with pride anymore but I didn't want to admit defeat either.

I wonder what he was thinking at this same time.


	15. The World Between One and Zero

_**Chapter 15: The World Between One and Zero**_

I wasn't used to wearing high heels, and the fact that I was wearing them made me want to go on a killing spree. Someone just hurry up and break my ankle already, it hurts like hell. But my work requires me to dress formally in case I had to run to customers from time to time. For example; right now I'm running to the Nagano Hospital to fix their computer system that was breaking down. It was just down the street (thankfully.); but who knows that just a few hundred meters of high heels would be such a hell trip?

I could have stumbled straight into the orthopedics and told them to saw off my ankles, but I didn't. I knocked on one of the office doors and the president of the hospital greeted me with a smile and a shake of hands. He was in his early thirties or so. "We've been waiting, here, please fix this…" I might have to add that he was eyeing my body greedily. If I ever find out who designed the uniforms for this company, I'm going to kill his and strangle him by his intestines. I surveyed the system once and nodded quietly. "This is just a simple system crash. There really isn't a need to call us."

"But it had been like this for two days now; we are currently running on the standby systems, but there are some information that only exists in the main system… are you able to fix it?"

"For sure." I nodded and connected my laptop to the computer. "Please give me the enter code and a few minutes; the HDD you're using is three generations old now, would you like to purchase the new one as well?"

"Yes, we'd love to."

"I'll prepare the papers in a few minutes after I'm done with this." My hands were typing in light speed. "Would you bother to leave the room for a second please, this is a very delicate process, considering the age of the HDD. I wouldn't like to be interrupted."

"Of course…" The president backed out of the room and I shot a glance at the closed door.

What I just said was just plain bullshit; I just needed some time to kick off my high heels and stretch. To be honest; this doesn't even need a few minutes; I can fix it within thirty seconds with an original program I wrote. No one in the company knows about this program; if they do they'd make it a public program for everyone to use. I need this thing to get promoted you know. Hell no I'm not going to stay as a normal engineer forever. I'm going to be the boss of all these shitheads someday.

I kicked off my heels and turned back to the computer again; it was downloading the program now and all I had to do is wait.

Then a new tab opened suddenly. There was a mistake in a server; the new tab happened to be a list of all patients and workers. I was about to close the tab when a name caught my attention.

_Azuma Genkaku…_

I did know that Genkaku was in a comma but I didn't know which hospital he was in. But seriously? He'd happen to stay in this particular hospital I accidently stumbled on? Hell, I didn't even open the tab; it jumped out by itself. I could easily check whether this Genkaku was the Genkaku I know or not, there would be some time before the president comes in…

I clicked on the name and jumped into the patient profile. Male, twenty-six, blood type A negative… Eventually I scrolled down to see the patient picture and my heart almost stopped.

It was the Genkaku. The criminally insane psychopathic uber monk I know. And the nurses and doctors that were assigned to him were below the picture. My eyes widened even more. Game Fowl was there too…

I slumped back against my chair and bit my lips. So Genkaku was staying at the hospital Game Fowl was also working in, and she was one of his nurses… I couldn't imagine how much Game Fowl would want to kill him. Seriously, it's a miracle Genkaku's still alive… This is an ironic situation. I happened to come here and Game Fowl and Genkaku happened to be here as well. I silently planned a surprise visit to Game Fowl.

After letting the president know that the system had returned to normal and he had signed the contract of buying the new HDD I walked back down the street to the building I worked in. It was five thirty, and I am dismissed at six. I'll make a phone call to Rokuro and tell him to starve for dinner – he's a full grown man, he shouldn't rely on his girlfriend to make him dinner.

I sat back down at my chair and silently cursed the devil shoes. I took out my phone and dialed the guy's number. It took a few minutes for him to pick it up. "Hello, I'm in the middle of class here." He deadpanned.

"Hey Rokuro." I said nonchalantly. "Guess who I found?"

"Who?"

I pouted; even I know perfectly well he couldn't see. "I believe I told you to guess…"

"Just hurry up and stop giving me riddles! I'm in the middle of class here!"

"Well, I went to this hospital to fix their computer system that crashed. And coincidently, I found out that Genkaku's at this hospital too and with Game Fowl at his nurse."

"…You're kidding me right?"

"No, I'm not. Why would I interrupt your class just for a prank call that I found Genkaku and Game Fowl?"

"I see plenty reasons why you will prank call me. But tell me about this later at home." Before he hung up I could hear an angry mob of voices rising in the background. I rolled my eyes and sighed; those students still hadn't got over the fact that their previous classmate was their professor's girlfriend and they were living together? Well yeah, apparently so…

When it was four o'clock I said goodbye to my colleagues and walked back down the street to the hospital. At the counter I arranged a meeting with Game Fowl; they had me waiting at the rest room for nurses and it took about fifteen minutes for her to actually come.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "Milai!" She exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

I laughed. "Well, that's a long story but I'll keep it short. Today I helped fix your computer systems and found out that you're working here."

She grabbed my hand. "Jeesh it's so good to see you! I hadn't met any other Deadmans lately. Say, how have you been doing lately?"

I smiled. "Well, after Deadman Wonderland I wasn't charged guilty, so I went back to university and graduated. Rokuro's a professor at there now and we're living together."

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously? That traitor? I thought that Ohara told you to break up with him already!"

"We did break up." I lied. "But when I was in my last year of university he applied a professor job there and kaboom…" I made hand gestures. "We were together again… but trust me, if he was having an affair, I'd know." I pointed at my temple and grinned. "I'm not that stupid. And he doesn't seem to have any interests in his female students either." I shrugged. "He likes smart girls and I'm at the top of the pyramid."

Karako sighed. "Well, although I don't like that guy much – or honestly, I don't like him at all. It's nice to hear that you're doing fine in your relationship. But if he ever cheats on you, tell me. I'll kick his ass ten times harder than I did last time."

"Don't worry, and you? How were you doing these days?" I kept my tone light and casual. "I also stumbled across the fact that Genkaku's here too… is he still unconscious or what?"

Her expression became dark and she stirred the cup of coffee she had in her hands. "Yeah, he's here." She mumbled. "I'm assigned to him ya know. He's awake now, but he doesn't talk much. Even when he does he's asking for cigarettes; which we didn't give him of course. Basically he's still the same old Genkaku we know but quieter and sleeps like a sloth."

I nodded slowly. "Can I meet him?"

"Huh? Why would you want to meet the Undertaker?" "Well, Rokuro might, so can we come tomorrow? Is it allowed though?"

"Sure… it's allowed…" The fact that one of her most-hated person was going to come visit one of her most-hated patients was creating the dead black cloud over her head. I stood up and patted her shoulder. "Thanks Karako, it was really nice meeting you again."

"Yeah… bye…"

Rokuro was torturing my cat when I went home; rubbing Cookie's belly and making him vibrate. Well technically it wasn't torture, but the first few weeks he moved in all he did was torture him. And I automatically thought that every time he touched my pet it was for torture purposes. Recently Cookie had grown to like him and so did Rokuro, but my head have gotten used to the rule. Cookie hopped off his lap and jumped into my arms. He glanced at me. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Genkaku and Game Fowl?"

"Yeah." I nodded and pulled out my laptop. I had the proof made when I was eating at Subway. "See for yourself." He scrolled down the page and nodded slowly. "Yeah… can't believe that we'd see them again." "I even arranged a meeting tomorrow."

"You _what?_"

"What? It's no big deal, it's Saturday tomorrow; neither of us needs to go to work."

He facepalmed. "You're not seeing the problem here. I'm meeting Genkaku; totally fine. But meeting Game Fowl would be fucking awkward!" "Yeah, she did look like she wanted to beat you up when I mentioned your name. But it doesn't matter."

"The hell?" He exclaimed. "Do you not care about my safety at all?"

"Please, it's not like she would break out a fight with you in the middle of the hospital." I pulled off my shirt and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing right now?" "What does it look like? I'm taking a shower, c'mon Cookie; you're taking a bath too."

Yeah, messing with the guy's brains was funny; the disappointed expression was hilarious.

The atmosphere was tense as we walked into the hospital and Game Fowl led us to Genkaku's room. "I'm amazed that you can find a girlfriend, Rokuro." She muttered. "Much less someone as good as her…"

"Don't be surprised we're together." He muttered and cracked his neck. "She's an Undertaker herself."

Game Fowl's jaw dropped. "She's _what?_"

"It's this room is it?" I said lightly, pointed to a door labeled _Azuma Genkaku_. Game Fowl nodded slowly and I opened the door. "Hey Genkaku." I said cheerfully. "Are you awake?"

Genkaku looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree – I didn't feel surprised, the hospital had deprived him of the necessary elements he needed to live. And I'm not talking about water and vitamins, I'm talking about blood, gore, alcohol, nicotine, porn (not Shinagawa's though.), and screaming and torture. "You two…" He muttered.

Rokuro stood next to me and Karako closed the door slowly, not wanting to be involved in the Undertaker reunion party. "Can you sit up?" I asked and pulled one of the long red strands away from his face. "Yeah, pull me up."

The two of us pulled him up into a sitting position and he eyed us carefully. "What's going on between you two?" He asked dully and grabbed a banana from the bedside table.

We exchanged a glance. "We're living together." He answered. Genkaku smirked. "Fuckin' knew it… you two were going end up together and producing a batch of brats. Knew it from first sight."

I scowled. "I didn't come to see you to hear you bitching about our relationship, Genkaku. Say, how's your body?"

"Fucking done for." He practically moaned and an expression of surprise ran across Rokuro's face, though disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. "Those hospital shitheads don't know what a patient truly needs; vitamin _this_, vitamin _that_, balanced diet, plenty sleep…" He threw his arms up into the air. "If they knew what was good for me they'd have gave me a box of cigarettes every day and fuckin' alcohol!" He facepalmed himself dearly and we were left speechless; yes, this was the Genkaku we know.

"So, you're saying that your body is in excellent health, but you're deprived of those things?" Rokuro asked. Genkaku nodded gloomily. "Don't tell me you two didn't hack into the hospital patient records before coming here." He deadpanned.

"We didn't do much research actually…" I admitted. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

He glared at us. "Who are you and what have you done to those two?"

It was hard trying to contain laughter, the way he said that. I grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed. "Fine, I'll search it up right now…" I turned on my laptop and Rokuro studied Genkaku curiously. "If you're in a good condition, I say we can get you out of the hospital."

My hands stopped working and I glanced at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, if his body condition is good enough to survive the outer world, which I guess it is, considering his cheerful complaining right now. We can get him out of the hospital; it'll add some entertainment to our lives. Although money is needed to cover up some dirty things he had done…"

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah I'll admit it's possible, but seriously?"

"What? It's not like the mountain of money in our accounts would get any less. We need approximately point one percent to get him out of here and give him a new life in the outside world. What do you say, Genkaku?"

The uber monk shrugged. "Don't expect me to thank you if you did."

"We never expected you to thank anyone." I answered. "But yeah, seems like he's in pretty good health, only battle and nicotine and alcohol deprived plus he has nowhere to go. The period of retroactivity is long expired, and the reason he's still in this hospital is because of the Undertaker insurance Tamaki bought." I closed my laptop. "Sure, let's do this. I hadn't done any illegal stuff in quite a while, my brain needs some exercise."

Rokuro cracked his neck. "So does mine…"

Genkaku looked from one of us to the other curiously, than said. "You're gambling your luck with my life, I'm fine with that, but if you guys did have brats, I'm being the godfather."


	16. Gift From God

_**Chapter 16: Gift From God**_

I went through the discharge formalities and Rokuro handled the money and dirty stuff. We had to bribe a lot of people to get through the process, and completely wiping out the police evidence required our hacking skills again. I cracked my knuckles and put on my glasses. "Well this is going to be fun." I said.

"Hurry up and get to work."

I nodded. "Sure; finally, I can taste that adrenaline again. Being a blue hat hacker is no fun. I prefer being a black hat."

"Me too." He returned to his own laptop.

I drowned myself into the world of forbidden secrets. I'm a hacker, and I'm the one of the few people god created to steal these secrets. And unlike spies, I do not need to be there in person, I stay in a comfy room far away and still, those secrets spill. Don't think that your secrets will stay safe inside a heavily locked fortress or vault; cuz I'm the hammer used to break the vault.

**PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD**. The screen said, this was about the tenth time in my life that I've seen this screen. I paused for a second to check the Password Cracking program and made sure the password was correct. I entered the password and the screen unlocked, allowing me to slip into the thousand files once more. If I remembered correctly, my first hacking experience happened when I was fourteen. And the target was also the police.

* * *

I pressed a cold towel against my left shoulder, tears streamed down my cheeks and my body was bruised. I could barely walk. "Ow… ow…" I whimpered. The guy just hammered the thing into me repeatedly and my sister stood beside me, crying helplessly. She was only nine and turning ten in a few months, but even she could understand how horrible the situation was.

Well of course, anyone could understand how terrible the situation was.

"Does it hurt?" She asked frantically; it seemed like she couldn't think of anything else to say. I bit my lips and my breath quivered. If I knew sex hurted I'd have long taken a vow to be a virgin forever. But now I was not. I glanced at Mikari, who looked at me with anxious grey eyes. "I'm fine." I told her. "Hide, before he comes in again."

As I was talking there was an angry knock at the door. "Open the door stupid little bitches!" The man yelled. "Daddy wants dessert from his sweet little girls!" There was a clashing sound at the door – the sound of a broken bottle. Great, he was drunk now. I cursed in my head and urged my sister to go hide. Mikari took one last glance at me before jumping out of the window and hiding in the junk yard. "Come too sis!"

"No! If I do mom will get killed! Hide!"

She ducked under the window sill just in time as the drunken man kicked open the door. In his hand still hold the broken glass bottle. I gulped and pulled up the bed covers; he pounced on me and pinned me onto the bed. The broken bottle scratched my arm and a trail of blood dribbled down; staining the sheets red.

[_What happened next is history. Come back when you're eighteen than maybe I'll tell you._]

Mikari crawled into my bed and hugged me. "Are you okay?" She whimpered. I hugged her back, my body aching from the constant pressing and hitting. "Yes, I'm fine." I said quietly, trying to hide the pained tone. "Go to sleep dear, everything would be better in the morning."

It wasn't better at all in the morning. We quietly climbed out of our beds and took a shower, my bruises and cuts were hidden under the long sleeved shirt and pants. Mikari looked about to cry. "It's okay." I told her. "It's okay… I'm alright; we're going to be fine, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay…"

On our way to the front door the man had grabbed us and threatened us. "If you dare tell anyone about anything; I will make your life a living hell. You got it?"

We nodded fearfully and I tried not to cry; he was pressuring on my bruise. The moment he let go of us we scrambled out of the front door; terrified. I held her hand tight, telling her not to cry. I bought her a meat bun for breakfast and we shared it on the way to school. "Shouldn't we tell our teachers?" She asked anxiously.

I bit my lips; I was very tempted to tell the teacher how the past week had been like. But as the good child I am, I could see that we were already on the edge of being bankrupt. And his warning this morning… I was sure if we told anyone; he'd make sure that all our money in the bank account gets reduced to zero. Arrested or not. My sixth sense told me that even if he wasn't present, some other force shall target us.

"Don't worry." I promised her. "I'll protect you, no matter what happens. Because you're my little sister."

She wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill and nodded. "Okay…"

She said goodbye in front of her classroom and I walked to mine. My classmates looked up upon my arrival and dashed over to me. "Hey Sakaki! Sakaki! Did you watch the drama last night? Can you believe it? Nori kissed Sakura! Oh my god!" The girls squealed. I forced a fake smile onto my face. "Sorry, but I missed it, we were out for family dinner."

"Oh yeah right, your mother remarried right? How's your stepfather? Is he treating you well?"

_No he isn't_. I thought._ He's terrible scum that's better off dead_. "Yeah, he's really nice." I smiled. "So what was the last episode about?"

I sat down at my desk and felt an immense pain soar through my body. They didn't seem to notice and continued to rant on about the drama. I honestly didn't care about the newest plot twist, how Nori kissed Sakura and confessing his love to her and she was so moved, but then her fiancé comes in and sees the two alone and holding each other. _I honestly didn't care_.

Today the class continued as usual and I desperately hoped that someone could notice my weird behavior. But none of them did. If at least one of them asked me what's wrong, I could answer and it didn't count as me telling others. Others asked me. If it was the teacher it'd even be better, because if I gave a weird answer they'd investigate themselves.

But none of them did.

No one came and asked what's wrong.

I was tidying up my stuff when one of my classmates came running to me, panting. "Sakaki! Your sister…!"

Immediately I looked up. "What happened to Mikari?" I asked sharply.

"She hung herself in the gym equipment room!"

A major blow to my head, it hurted so much it felt like someone was pulling my guts out. There was a wrenching pain at my lungs and everything became blurry and fuzzy. The guy was still describing the scene to me and I felt the world spinning_. What the fuck is wrong with this world?_ I thought. The next thing I know was my body hitting the classroom floor, unconscious.

I woke up to talking voices, my stepfather cursing and my mother crying in front of my hospital bed. "Ungrateful little bitch…" He had been muttering. "What's the big deal? Just for a little dessert, who the hell told her to hang herself? Godammit… and now I have to arrange the fuckin' funeral! The money is coming out of your bank account." He shot a glare at mom. "Who the hell told you to have a daughter such a wimp?"

I stared at him with my expression dead. "No." I said in a monotone. "You can't do this to us. We're already broke."

"Huh? You're awake? So what?" He snorted. "Like I care… What I care about more is that shitty ungrateful brat didn't give me service for one time! She just fucking died a virgin! I didn't even play with her yet!"

"Don't talk about my sister like that." I repeated. "And _you're_ paying for her funeral. Mother and I aren't able to buy any decent food anymore, you _have to _pay."

"Hmph, not happening. What do I look like? A philanthropist?"

My eyes were dead. "I don't care,_ you're paying_."

The repulsive man raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to pay me?"

I didn't see a choice. "… You can decide; as long as you pay for Mikari's funeral."

The man did pay, but this also opened up the door to the seven years of torture I beared with. And that same night, I borrowed one of the hospital computers and hacked in straight into the police files. I didn't have my mind on anything else; I only wanted evidence that this man had done something in the past, to become ultimate proof that he was a total scum. Somehow I had gotten past the password and slipped into the police records – I didn't know how. There were approximately three thousand people who matched the description of my stepfather. I had looked at them all – yet none of the three thousand people were him.

I had an emotional breakdown, during that week; the shine disappeared from my eyes for seven years. Cake didn't taste sweet anymore, as it still doesn't. And talk shows weren't funny anymore, deep down I found it amusing, but still I couldn't bring my face muscles to form a smile.

That night was the first time I'd hacked in my life. I logged into my bank account, which had about ten thousand dollars in total. I used it to buy a small laptop.

In the morning, when I woke up, the absurdity of what I had done struck me and I started to get scared; if the police found out that someone had invaded their files, I was sure to be arrested. But after two months, no police showed up at my house door. I started to grew bold.

By the time my laptop had arrived I had already hacked into other places, hospitals, research institutes, companies. I learned lots of forbidden information and also learned how to construct a virus. I found out which company that was standing behind the foul man and started to construct the virus that would being down his company. Although it later turned out to be trash, it was valuable experience.

And these experiences allowed me a lot of choices in my life. I now had a monstrous amount of money in my account and a steady job. It also gained me pride and knowledge; I could hack into anything and everything, because I wasn't afraid that I'd get caught. Please, I had been a hacker for eight years straight; how could I make any mistakes? Plus now I had a partner in crime, whose hacking skills and intelligence weren't below me, maybe even above…

* * *

I deleted the browser history and turned off my laptop. "Work done." I wiped away the drop of sweat; standing up I stretched. "Now all we had to do is to wait until the president of that hospital agrees to let the patient go. Our life is about to get a lot more violent and the language we hear are gonna get colorful…"

"Yeah…" He cracked his neck. "Well, what we're lacking is entertainment, and Genkaku is the perfect person for providing entertainment."

I nodded and cracked my sore neck as well. "I hope he doesn't torture Cookie…" My cat yawned on the sofa and turned around. Cookie's black spot on his butt was facing us; it was a furry and round butt, really cute if you ask me. But who knows what will Genkaku say?

"You know damn well he will…" He muttered.

There was a sudden awkward silence between us as we stood back to back – the laptops were placed that way so we wouldn't get distracted by each other. Suddenly he spoke up again. "Oy Sakaki… marry me…"

Another atomic bomb exploded in my heart. Slowly I turned around to look at him. "What did you just say?" I asked, flabbergasted. He looked away awkwardly. "Don't make me repeat it again…"

"Repeat it." I said flatly.

"… I told you to marry me…"

I was sent into a state of shock once more, a thousand little Milais were running around in my head, trying to put out the fire. I felt the one percent of my brain letting the red hue rise up to my cheeks and butterflies were set free as they fluttered around in my stomach. "Say it again." I said.

"What? Fuck no! I'm not repeating it again."

"Do it!"

He scowled at my pleading eyes. "_Fine_… marry me…"

I could have stood there for the rest of the day, having this moment repeating forever and ever again in my brain. I felt the feeling of a smile pulling at the edge of my lips and I bursted into laughter. Shaking, uncontrollable laughter. Rokuro looked furious. "What the hell's so funny?" He demanded. I laughed even more and wiped a tear from my eyes. "Did you seriously just… propose to me?"

"Yeah, what's your problem with it?"

I forced myself to swallow back the laughter. "No… it's just… that I never expected you to do such a thing…"

He looked outraged. "So is that a yes or no?" He exclaimed. "If it's a yes say it already, if it's a no say it too!"

I laughed and smiled at him, tears of happiness streaming down my cheeks. "Yes, hell _yes_…"

* * *

**Wow, Rokuro/Milai development actually happened! What? The author actually wrote something romantic? Yes! It's a miracle! It's a sign of the apocalypse! AHH! Run for your lives!**

**Okay seriously, who actually expected them to get hitched? Certainly not me *get's strangled by audience.* Anyways, it may be a long time before this story actually ends; since it may develop into a long-termed story (I mean seriously, I've tried multiple endings now and none was good enough), _so_...**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story**

**If you want to criticize / compliment the story; REVIEW**


	17. A Disaster

_**Chapter 17: A Disaster**_

Karako sipped her coffee, we were hanging out together at Starbucks, although she had learned the fact that I was in fact an Undertaker, she just couldn't bring herself to hate me like hating the broken-neck-bastard. Yeah, I laughed the first time I heard that nickname as well. She says that my manners were far much better than him.

"So all the existing Undertakers are living together now?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Genkaku actually found a job in an underground band along with some other people. The ironic thing is that the band is called _Undertaker_. More things to confuse with pro wrestling and the organization and the career now."

Karako laughed. "Well, you seem so… _sane_ compared to those two; you're welcomed to find help if they ever do anything to you."

"Nah, Genkaku's getting along fairly well; my cat likes him a lot for some reason and he likes him too. Said that he once owned a cat when he was still a monk-in-training or something… And Rokuro wouldn't be having an affair any soon." A sly grin flashed across my face. "I guaranteed him a very painful death if he does."

A drop of cold sweat could be seen on Karako's face. "If it was any other normal girl saying that, no one would really care about it; but when it comes out of your mouth, it's the complete opposite." "Yeah; during the year he was in Hokkaido and I was finishing up university I was totally bored without him. So I spent my days thinking up tricks and stuff."

Karako looked afraid of me now. "Well… I guess that the 'stuff' meant a lot of things… I won't question about that…"

"Wise." I nodded and sipped my coffee. "I'm almost twenty two now and the guy's turning twenty-three in a few months as well. Karako you're twenty-four right?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It may seem a bit rude, but can I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is there actually any love between you guys? I mean, the Rokuro I know doesn't seem to have the ability to love unless the object is math and blood and gore."

I almost spewed out my coffee and I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Nice question." I nodded. "I'm not sure why we are together either, because I'm pretty sure we hated each other from first sight. We competed against each other from since we were still in school, and even as Undertakers, we were busy trying to outsmart the other, but Tamaki forces to work together. Probably because we have to join our heads together so often we grew some bonds. After all, the only one on this planet that can rival him is me. Our life was boring without each other constantly challenging ourselves; so we just came together…" I shrugged. "The way we are so close together won' pass off as normal rivals, so we just started dating; and yeah, although we're rivals, we still hold some romantic feelings for the other."

Karako smiled. "I'm happy for you; although he's completely not-normal in my eyes, it's good that you can find someone you like."

I shrugged again and took a sip of coffee. "Speaking of it, we're getting married." Ugh, the word still didn't sound right when it came out of my mouth. Karako choked and stared at me in disbelief. "You're _what?_"

"I'm marrying him." I repeated calmly. Hmm, I should cut my nails now…

"You're marrying _who?_"

"Rokuro of course; I couldn't possibly marry the Uber Monk right?" I laughed a little at the small joke. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Genkaku defied all moral laws of Buddhism and created the biggest mistake ever in the religion history and make Buddha even angrier… Or wait, maybe this mistake had already happened. How should I know whether he had sex before or not?

"Oh my god…" Game Fowl slumped back in her chair. "You serious? You're marrying that guy? This is a joke right? You deserve someone better!" Suddenly she grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "You'll be abused every day!"

I motioned for her to calm down. "It's okay Karako, I won't. The most he'll do is ignore me; which I'm totally fine with. Besides, if abuse really happens in our house; I'm the one abusing him and Genkaku will just sit on the couch with a bag of popcorn."

"… I can't understand Undertakers at all… Are Tokyo University students all insane like that?"

"Only me and him I guess. We'll be fine." I assured her. "We'll have a happy marriage (_Hopefully_.), and live a normal life (_I think._). Or as normal as it can be for two Undertaker Deadmans and an Uber Monk."

"Okay… anyways, congratulations." She hugged me and patted me on the back. "Hope this works out for you. Are you guys planning a wedding or…?"

"Nah, we aren't the celebrate-ish kind. We plan to just go to the household registry office and sign the paper and get it over with. No needs to let everyone on the block know."

"What about your relatives?"

I sipped my coffee again. "All my relatives stopped contacting me when my stepfather married my mom and bankrupted us. They didn't help me so I don't have many feelings for them; they don't need to know if they don't care. And Rokuro…" I made a face. "Most of his relatives are in Hokkaido – never expected that he's from the north – and the one relative in Tokyo hates him. So yeah, we're not notifying any of our relatives."

"But you should."

"Are you serious?" I deadpanned. "No, not happening. I hate those dickheads of a relative; they could die under Genkaku's guitar for all I care."

"That was mean…"

"Yeah, maybe it was. But seriously, they didn't give me help when I most needed it; they abandoned me. I really don't see a reason for me to notify them on such this if they abandoned me. Plus, although none of us are blood relatives, I feel more like a family with the Deadmans, because we've been through life and death together, more or less."

Karako smiled. "Then, if Deadmans are your real family, we'll throw you a party."

My eyes widened. "What? No! They all hate me or something! Or more accurately, they all hate Rokuro! I think I'll just go with the good ol' sign-the-paper-and-get-it-done-for!" "No! Cuz that's no fun at all! We haven't had anything fun in a long time you know, normal life is _boring _for us Deadmans, but an Undertaker wedding? Sounds crazy!" She hugged me again and ran out of the café. "See ya! I'll tell you when we're ready! Leave it all to me!"

I was left sitting at the table like the idiot I was. Goodness sake, I should have seen that coming… Rokuro's going to be pissed and Genkaku will be gloating over our miserableness. The main reason we didn't want to have a wedding party in the first place was that we'd rather die than wear a gown and suit. Repeat: We'd rather DIE than wear a gown and suit.

I opened the door to the house and found out that the house was already in depression mode. I trudged my way to the living room where both the guys plus one cat were in a deep state of thinking. I had no idea what happened; sure I didn't prepare dinner for them today and neither of them knows how to cook – they didn't have to be _that_ depressed, right? They could have ordered pizza or something.

After throwing my handbag onto the sofa beside Cookie; the cat did a startled jump and moved onto Rokuro's lap, where he started petting him absentmindedly. I turned on the stove and started to boil water; while the water was boiling I chopped up the veggies and threw them into the pot then added miso. Even after the warm smell came out of the soup, they didn't move one bit. Well, Cookie moved to the kitchen and pleaded me to give him some fish; but Rokuro and Genkaku didn't move.

I placed the finished dinner onto the table and stared at the two human statues curiously. I poked Rokuro in the shoulder. "What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Very bad news…" He muttered.

"What bad news?" _Can't be worse than my bad news…_

"Don't talk to me now…"

Scowling I turned to Genkaku. "What is wrong with this depressing atmosphere?" I asked; unlike Rokuro, who actually answered, he remained petrified and not speaking. He could have been sleeping with his eyes opened, I don't know for sure. I glanced at Rokuro again. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer and slowly ate the dinner, I sighed than looked from one to the other than my cat. "Is it something wrong with me, or something between you two?"

"It's about all of us." Genkaku answered.

"Well what's the problem?" I asked exasperatedly. Rokuro scowled. "Will you _shut up_? I'm not in the mood to talk now!"

Silence once again.

After five seconds he realized about how rude and hurting he just was, he looked up to apologize but I was already in tears. I didn't know why, I shouldn't cry so easily at one sentence. But I was crying, tears were falling onto the carpet and I was sobbing like mad. My reaction seemed to send both of the guys and the cat into panic mode.

"Hey… I'm sorry…" He started but I cut him off.

"Screw you!" I yelled and stormed up to my room.

You know, I could have just stayed up there and locked myself up for the rest of the day, but I didn't. I threw open my closet door and pulled out a cardboard box. Out of all the things inside the cardboard box I picked out one and stormed downstairs again. They glanced up in surprise at my return; I pulled Rokuro up from his seat and dragged him to his room.

"Hey I'm sorry…" He repeated again. I silenced him with a death glare and pushed him onto the bed. "Exactly what are you doing now?" He exclaimed. I bit opened my finger and shocked him. It wasn't a hard shock, just enough to leave him unconscious for about five minutes. I tied him up with a towel onto his bed and turned on his laptop. I placed the disk of DVD inside and waited for it to load.

He woke up again and squinted. "What are you doing? And why are you tying me up?"

I handed him a bucket and smiled sweetly. "Have fun." I pecked his lips and exited the room, locking it from the outside. The film was about three hours, just enough for me to get the situation out of Genkaku. I didn't know since when did I become such a sadist, but the next three hours was going to be the worst three hours of his life.

As expected; screams started to echo out of the room and Genkaku looked at me incredulously. "What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I tied him onto the bed and forced him to watch Shinagawa's porn." I said casually and placed the unfinished dinner into the fridge. "Now, are you willing to explain the situation to me with _manners_?" He looked terrified at the mention of Shinagawa's porn. To be honest I only kept the videos because I know that they were deathly afraid of it; I've never watched it before. I did a mental hooray that I kept the gross things for this future use.

Ignoring the noise of barfing and screaming and moaning in the other room, Genkaku explained the reason of why they were so depressed to me. "The money in all of our accounts had fled." He said. "And the hospital I stayed in had accused you for destroying their system with a virus and forcing them to buy a false product."

"_Me?_" I asked incredulously. "They had accused _me?_"

"Yeah, _you_ and not _your company_. Which is weird enough." He didn't even dare to curse while explaining, in fear of the torture tapes I have up my sleeve. "And the part where all your money disappeared is probably their doing right now."

All of a sudden a wave of guiltiness washed through me. I walked back to Rokuro's room and opened the door tentatively. "Hello…?" I asked the darkness. "Are you still alive…?"

No one answered, the only sound in the whole room was the tape still playing; the sound I wouldn't describe, it may be a fatal damage to your virgin ears. I took out the disk and turned off the laptop. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm sorry…"

There was a low moaning from under the covers. Something that awfully resembled _"I'm going to kill you."_ Which I guess was. I pulled down the covers and saw him underneath it, the expression and pose made a picture of a seventh grade teenager hiding under his bed covers after doing something _terrible_ come into mind. Dried trails of tears went down his cheeks and he was quivering. "I hate you…" He said flatly and turned his face away.

I hugged him. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I should have listened to you. Really, I'm sorry."

"Go away. I hate you." He muttered – Shinagawa's tape was able to work _magic_; he's acting like some stubborn teenager after being proved of what he said was wrong. So adorable (Yes, I know that I'm mad, so stop reminding me.).

I turned off the lights and climbed into bed beside him and cuddled. "I'm so sorry." I said again. "Genkaku told me about the situation. I should have listened to you before I locked you up and tortured you for two hours in the dark with Shinagawa's porn… sorry…" A murderous glare seemed to be fixed on me in the dark. "Seriously, I don't know why I reacted like that! If my mind wasn't messed up I would have tried a friendlier method…" (By _friendlier method_ I meant the basement, frying pans, knives, honey, and an ant farm if you're interested.)

In the dark I heard him mutter a "_Whatever_."

I sighed in relief. "So?" I asked. "What about the money and me being accused?"

He turned around and finally faced me; our faces were inches apart. "We're going to destroy that hospital."

* * *

**Yo ho ho, a plot twist once again! So now all their money in their accounts had fled and Milai's being accused for destroying their computers with a virus and forcing them to buy a fake product! Without the strong money funds behind them, left only with their brilliant minds, will they be able to take down the hospital that's giving them another hard time? And Karako's planning wedding for them? What the hell!?**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story**

**If you want to criticize / compliment / give ideas / have guesses at what's going to happen to the story; review please! :D I love reviews very much!**


	18. Advantages I Have

_**Chapter 18: Advantages I Have**_

**Yeah I know that the plotline is getting fa****r far**_** far**_** away from Deadman Wonderland but blah :P I'm the author here ppl!**_** BWAHAHA!**_

**WARNING: Awful chapter; read at your own risk of getting blind by the awfulness**

* * *

"We'll have to succeed in one try." I said and pulled off my shirt. "My company wants to help, but I refused cuz if they do, they'll find out about the promoting-program and the unusual amount of money."

"What are you going to do?" Rokuro asked skeptically. "I'm in charge of bringing down that hospital, and you're getting the money back. And until now I haven't figured out what you have in mind."

I shrugged. "Well, this is one of the advantages which I have. I'm using the asset which the Undertakers didn't issue me." I jumped into one of the miniskirts I owned and pulled on silk stockings, along with the low-cut shirt I had worn for audition long ago. Rokuro stared at me in disbelief. "You're going to seduce the guy." He deadpanned. "That's impossible."

"How much is the impossible percent?" I asked sarcastically.

"… Seventy-three."

"So there's still a twenty-three percent chance." I answered and put on a wig plus makeup. "Your age in a few months. I'll be fine; that guy's a perv, he'll totally fall for this."

"I'm not worried about that part…"

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'm a Branch of Sin wielder and your girlfriend (It still felt weird saying it); I won't go to some motel inn with that guy. But if I do…" I allowed the psychopathic grin to creep onto my face. "I'll kill him before he even takes off his shirt."

"You're not seeing the point here." He exclaimed. "You're a fuckin' terrible drinker; you'll pass out even if it's just champagne."

"Not today." I said. "I have these funny sober pills. I won't drink unless I have to." I kissed him and he wrinkled his nose. "Too much perfume." "Yeah, it makes me sick too."

Genkaku looked up as I crossed the living room. "Lookin' good, Sakaki."

"Thanks." I smiled. "There are some things to eat in the fridge, heat it up if you're hungry."

I walked down the street with my head arched, everyone's head turned when I walked past; makeup really makes a difference doesn't it? The only other time where I've gotten this much attention was when I was auditioning for the job at the company. But that day still was minor compared to today.

The cool air of the bank greeted me and I walked to one of the customer service desks. The middle-aged man finished a phone call and looked up to help his next client; which happened to be me. His eyes became glossy and his mouth popped open a little. "How may I help you today, miss?" He asked.

"I would like to open a checking account please." I put on a pleasing smile and he was petrified for a second, he snapped back to reality the second after. "Oh, uh, you name please?"

"Satori Mitsuteru." I answered; I kept my voice light and silky.

"And how much would you like to put in your account?" His gaze had moved from my face to my cleavage. I tried hard to pretend I didn't notice it. "Fifty dollars by cash please." Elegantly I pulled out a Louis Vuitton wallet (I can assure you it was made in China.) and took out a nice fifty dollar and handed it to him. I was making white gloves made of silk (Also product of the great China.).

"Okay." He carefully took the fifty dollar from my hands; I swear that he touched my hand on purpose; gloved or not. "Fill out this form please." He placed a white paper form in front of me and handed me a black ink pen. I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry mister, but I had injured my wrist in a tennis event; would you mind writing the form for me?"

Nothing's better than being extra careful. He nodded. "My pleasure, miss." He turned the form towards himself and scribbled down my fake name in the top blank. "May I have your address and phone number please?"

I gave him the address and phone number of a dentist clinic.

"And your date of birth?"

"2001, April seventh." It was 2024 that year and turning 2025 in three months.

"Place of birth?"

"Hokkaido, Hakodate."

He nodded and his pen didn't stop moving. "Hokkaido… sign here please." He handed the paper and pen to me. I looked at him and pretended that I was actually worried about the question. "Would it be alright if I use my injured hand? Because I'm left-handed but I'm worried that my signature would differ from normal…"

"It's totally fine, miss."

Smiling again I signed the name Satori Mitsuteru. I was actually right-handed. The man wrote out a deposit slip and handed me a temporary checkbook. "This is a temporary checkbook; your printed checks will be mailed to you in three or four weeks."

I took the checkbook and tucked it in my white leather purse. "Thank you, mister. Have a nice day." I exited out of the bank and sighed. I really wasn't any of those things I made up. I didn't play tennis and I was borned and raised in Tokyo; Rokuro's the one who was born in Hokkaido. And I was most likely not elegant and graceful at all. Faking the fact that I was a perfect lady really kills me; like these shoes.

I waited until it was six and night fell. The president of the hospital dismissed himself and left on a taxi; most likely to one of those high-classed bars. I hailed a taxi myself and followed him; I was grateful that the taxi driver didn't decide to kidnap me then and there. Because he seriously looked tempted.

I sat two seats away from him. A thought crossed my mind and I wondered whether the hospital workers knew about this – which their boss goes to a bar after work. He caught glance of me and noticed the fact that no one was sitting next to me. "Hello miss, are you alone or are you waiting for someone?" He asked.

I paused a second before glancing at him with a small seductive smile toying at my lips. "I'm alone."

He grinned and sat down next to me. "Would you like to talk somewhere else together? It's a little crowded here…"

"Hmm…" I pretended to ponder. "Why yes." I answered after approximately five seconds. "I'd be delighted."

Grinning triumphantly he called for the bartender and turned to me. "What would you like to drink sweetheart? I have tons of money." He held up a golden credit card.

_Those are my money…_ I thought to myself. _And what is yours will be mine as well…_ "A cocktail please." "What flavor?" I turned my body so he could get a better look of my thigh and cleavage. "You decide."

The night was long and dragging. We went to _seven_ different bars and clubs before I finally got him a hundred percent drunk. He started to wrap his arm around my shoulders and I '_accidently_' splashed the champagne onto his shirt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed and tried to wipe off the stain; in reality taking his phone from his pocket. "This must be an expensive suit right?"

"Nah, its fine honey." He hiccupped. "Money I have tons…"

_Which will all be mine in a second…_ I thought and suddenly his lips grabbed onto mine greedily. I was petrified the second our lips made contact, and then numerous things ran through my brain. The image of my boyfriend, my stepfather, Tamaki, Genkaku, Shinagawa, Mozuri, Crow… basically all the males that I had a somewhat close relationship; both in the positive and negative sense. And the only one I've willingly kissed is Rokuro, and we worked hard to get there, and this drunken guy just happened to kiss me…

I pushed him away and tried to stay sane. He fell over his place and lied down flat on the bar's sofa spot. I scowled and shot a death glare at this guy. He couldn't see it of course, being unconscious and all. I stomped away to the nearest washroom and rinsed my mouth over and over again. After my lipstick washed off completely and I gagged myself over and over again with a handkerchief (Trying to dry my face).I took out the phone I stole. His bank account was still logged in due to the continuous use of his credit card. As expected, the money inside his account was enough to be compared to Bill Gates.

**DOMESTIC MONEY TRANSACTION. **

**DO YOU WISH TO?**

**A: DEPOSIT MONEY**

**B: TRANSFER MONEY**

**C: WITHDRAW MONEY FROM SAVINGS ACCOUNT.**

**D: INTERBRANCH TRANSFER**

**E: WITHDRAW MONEY FROM CHECKING ACCOUNT.**

I chose B, _all_ the amount from his bank account, and transferred it to the new account I made today for a person that never existed. All we wanted was our own money, but since he stole a kiss from me, he's going to pay all his fortune. I snapped the phone shut and walked back outside. I put it back into his pocket after wiping off all my fingerprints with a wet handkerchief and patted his cheek. "Wake up." I whispered. "It's time to go."

He stirred and I left; exasperated. I cannot stand this dickhead any longer. All of a sudden I felt like I wanted to cry again; but I had a reason, the guy who's not even my boyfriend kissed me, and I don't even know him! I know that Rokuro wouldn't care because he really won't care about such things, but I got all emotional and moody. What if he really gets mad at me? No he won't; he's not that kind of person. But what if he does? We're getting married after all… No, trust him, no he won't…

I opened the door to my house and I collapsed down on the sofa, where Cookie settled down on my stomach and Genkaku moved my legs away so he can sit. "So how did your day go?" He asked.

"Fuckin' awful." I moaned. "_First_, these freaking high heels makes me want to saw off my foot, _second_, I can barely smell anything with all this perfume on me, _three_, that guy is a total dick, _four_, ROKURO!"

Genkaku jumped at my sudden scream at the end and Rokuro emerged out of his room, wearing glasses (Since when did he get glasses?) and looking exhausted as well; he had been sitting in front of his computer all day. Brain work is indeed tiring, just ask any fanfiction author, and they'll tell you how exhausting it is.

"_What?_" He asked, irritated.

"I wanna sleep with you tonight."

There was a pause in the room as Rokuro stared at me in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done to Sakaki?"

Genkaku laughed and thumped my head. "Feeling horny after a day of seducing people huh?" I kicked the Uber Monk in the shoulder and stared at Rokuro with pleading eyes. After a long minute of staring he gave in finally. "I don't know if you're an alien or not, but sure."

"Thanks." I looked up at the ceiling and remembered about being kissed today. I scowled at the memory and Cookie came up to me and rested on my face. "Meow…" He yawned. "Cookie get off my face." I said. But it came out like "_Googygeoamaha_." Genkaku must have thought it was really adorable or hilarious because I could hear his laughter from Under Cookie's belly and the couch was vibrating to his shaking laughter.

"So what did you do exactly?" He deadpanned. "I can see that you didn't drink, but something must be wrong with you for you to ask to sleep with me."

I lied down on his bed and stared at him. "I'll tell you what happened, but don't be mad okay?"

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Anonymous tears welled up in my eyes again and I felt absolutely guilty for the incident although I shouldn't. "That guy kissed me today after he got drunk." I sobbed. "Are you mad at me? Please say you aren't sempai…"

After another fifteen second pause; he sat down on the bed and felt my forehead. "Not a fever, but something's definitely wrong with you…" He turned away and placed his laptop onto his lap and turned off the lights. After eating carrot sticks for almost two full years, my night blindness had improved. Although in this case there was still light from his laptop. "Go to sleep." He said quietly. "We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

"…Okay."

* * *

**Ha, told you it was an awful chapter, any of you blind now? I hope not, because that mean I'd lose some valuable readers *gasps in horror*. But seriously, just look at my other stories and stuff, I'm _FAMOUS_on this site for writing horrible endings, so bear with it. Two or three more chapters until the official ending! I'll try to write the ending as best as I can! I swear on my life and my love for anime fanfiction!**


	19. A Bad Day

_**Chapter 19: A Bad Day**_

"The hell is wrong with you?" Genkaku asked as I tortured Cookie. This is the first time in one and a half years I had ever actually tortured him. I grabbed him by his hind legs and pulled him back after he was tempted to escape again. "I don't know, I'm just feeling like torturing him."

Rokuro's hair looked like a bird's nest as he walked out of the room with a yellow Namacha Panda t-shirt and shorts; it wasn't often you see him wearing clothes that aren't black. I stared at him curiously as he walked to the kitchen and poured himself some milk. "Don't bother to stop her." He said in a monotone. "To be honest I want to torture that cat myself. Now we got our money back, but now they've got another thing to accuse us too; although you changed your appearance, they can still say that you did it. The things these days are driving me crazy and I want to go back to Deadman Wonderland…"

"Where killing and conning were legal." I finished and the three of us went into a daydream state of the good ol' Deadman Wonderland G-ward.

"Damn, why did you have to be defeated Genkaku?" I said; completely ignoring the fact that Mozuri and Shinagawa's death were indirectly caused by me. Genkaku scowled. "Owl grabbed me so I got shot, otherwise I'd have dodged that bullet easily."

"Don't argue with me." I deadpanned. "And there is nothing wrong with my changed appearance." Saying this I slammed my phone onto the table with the picture of my changed appearance. "You tell me, how is there any resemblance between this chick and me?"

They studied the picture carefully and I scowled. "They have no idea who I am and I had deleted the account of Sakaki Mitsuteru, even if they figured that the girl was named Satori they'd have no idea who this Satori Mitsuteru truly is because THERE ARE NO FUCKING FINGERPRINTS!"

Cookie jumped into Rokuro's arms and they stared at me in disbelief. I took a shaky deep breath. "Godammit."

"Maybe you should go on a hot spring trip and relax for a while. You seem stressed." Genkaku suggested. After the Shinagawa porn tape incident I had become queen in the house.

Rokuro shook his head. "Hot spring trip would be after we're done with this shit. From now on we'd have to fake alibis and stuff. And you have to prove that your virus did nothing such as destroying their system. For this you can call Game Fowl as witness or something, I don't know. You'll have to demonstrate your hacker skills in court; find that browser history for every to see that they had faked the proof and called an unjust accuse."

"It's not like you guys have any rights to say that…" Genkaku muttered. "Do I have to remind you about your criminal records that you erased? Murder, scam, perjury, weapon develop, human experiment, and you favorite sport hacking."

"Shut up Genkaku." I hugged my knees. "Of course I know that. I can find the browser history in front of the judge and everyone to see." I took back my phone from the table and deleted the picture evidence of Satori Mitsuteru. "And I'll dress differently again."

"You're having split personalities like the Wretched Egg." Rokuro deadpanned and cracked his neck. "There's Satori Mitsuteru the hot chick, Milai Sakaki the Tokyo University graduate, and now what? Satori Sakaki the athlete chick?"

"Don't judge me." I snapped. "I'm just going to dress like some otaku, with glasses and two pigtails and a headband and sweatpants or something."

"Sounds hilarious." Genkaku said. "You get to witness three different sides of the same person in two days."

"Well anyways." I huffed. "Even if they do find the picture of Satori Mitsuteru – which I doubt they will – they would never think of me as the same person."

"But that's only in the money stealing sense," Rokuro said. "We still have to worry about the hospital accusing you for hitting their system with a virus. Sure; they won't find out that you're Satori if it's just from one side, but they can easily have the two situations together and add another suspicion on you. Not to mention the fact that you also took the guy's money – where are those money again?"

"In my mom's account and one of Tamaki's backup accounts which the police didn't find."

"Brilliant. And they'd do a full research of you; and they'll find the fact that you've been in prison before. Although it's falsely charged; they will still exaggerate the point that you've _been there_. And give the judge a bad impression on you; it's psychology field from there on." He cracked his neck again. "Explaining this is so exasperating and frustrating."

"I know all this." I exclaimed. "But we have to explain it to the readers."

[Insert a scene where they all turned to look at the ceiling a.k.a **YOU**]

* * *

"I am Nagano hospital president's attorney, and I am here to accuse Milai Sakaki of scam, hacking, and stealing."

My attorney immediately spoke up. "Allow me to interrupt; but originally you had only accused my client of _two_ subjects, how is there _three_ now?"

"Most likely bribed the court…" I muttered under my breath. The opponent narrowed his eyes. "What did you say Ms. Sakaki?" "Oh nothing." I whistled; as promised, I was wearing sweatpants and my glasses plus a headband, not to mention a baggy shirt bought at an anime fair and two pigtails.

"They had reaffirmed the case into three subjects of charging." The judge said lightly. "Attorney Lee, you may question the accused now."

The attorney of the hospital turned to stare at me. "Ms. Sakaki, you are a Tokyo University graduate and currently a worker at the local computer preservation company, correct?"

"Yes."

"And a week ago, Nagano Hospital's system had crashed and asked for help from your company, you had come and placed a virus inside of the system while saying that it was fixed. Yes or no?"

"No."

He sneered. "We'll see…"

I glanced at my attorney and he spoke up. "She had fixed the crash with a personal program she wrote that prevents future crashes and such. That is no such thing as a virus. Here I have the evidence of three of her past clients whose computers had also been fixed by the program." She held up a folder of paper. "May the judge look at it." One of the workers took the folder from her and handed it to the judge. After reading through the papers he nodded. "Point proven, next question please."

The opponent attorney scowled. "You had forced them to buy a false product and charged them with money, yes or no?"

My attorney spoke up. "The HDD drive order form is sent to the company directly, and the company still holds the receipt." He held up another plastic bag containing the evidence. The guy brought it up to the judge again and once again, the judge agreed.

Our enemy shot a nervous glance at his client, the guy who had kissed me while he was drunk the day before. He nodded with a furious expression. "You had stolen all the money of Mr. Nagano's bank account."

I pretended to be shocked. "No."

"But, as a professional hacker, you can easily slip into the bank account of Mr. Nagano and transfer the money away."

I stomped my feet (this was all an act.). "Excuse me mister! I'm the one that should be saying this than, all the money in my account is gone and now you're accusing me for stealing his money? Allow me to speak, honorable judge; but I declare that he's faking this up and accusing me."

Judge glanced from me to the attorney. "So Ms. Sakaki declares that her money had also been removed; but removed by Mr. Nagano, whom which had faked his own loss of money."

"Yes sir. And my boyfriend too, his money had fled as well."

The opponent attorney scowled. "Excuse me, but I don't believe that someone with a criminal record should be talking here and accusing my client while being the accused herself."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. The man smirked. "You had been in Deadman Wonderland, and had helped Tamaki scam a lot of companies before, and you had also been part of the illegal human experiment troupe and weapon developing."

"She had been retrialed and she is proved innocent and not guilty. All of those things were forced upon her; and if you are trying to make a bad impression of her in front of the judge, it's no use, because it is clear that she's not guilty and was framed. Right, honorable judge?"

The judge nodded slowly. "Correct. And now are there any questions of the accused?"

"Yes." I nodded and turned to the guy. "Until now, the money in my bank account hadn't been found, and neither my boyfriend's. We are very worried about it but because you had accused me we hadn't informed the police. If you know where it is or had taken it, give it back."

"You could be behind this for all we know, and now this witch is accusing my client for what she had done."

I narrowed my eyes and glanced at my attorney. He spoke. "All of these three things are connected together, so if we can prove that one is falsely charged, we can prove that we are innocent and you are guilty of perjury, scam, and lying in court. Am I correct? Honorable judge?"

The judge nodded. "Yes."

"But you have no way of proving this in the middle of court." Said the other attorney.

"In fact, we do." We brought up more evidences. "This is a laptop of one of your workers (Game Fowl's), and this laptop had also been victimed by your so-called virus." He held up two more data chips. "One is the copy of the virus from this laptop, and the other is the program taken from her other client's computer. If you are to question whether we made up the evidence, we have a signed paper of the owner of both these chips."

The evidence was once again brought up to the judge and was placed into a laptop. First the laptop was infected by the virus; then using my program we successfully debugged it.

The judge cleared his throat again. "I'm sure that we all know now who the real culprit is, after this ultimate proof… And the truth is, the accused had been framed by Mr. Nagano Matsudo for furthermore reasons. The virus is something Mr. Nagano had made up himself, and so on with the two other accusing. Ms. Sakaki's money had not yet been found, but you had accused her of your own doings. Therefore you shall own her one point five million dollar debt, not counting in the fine amount for perjury, stealing, and lying in court. Hence, this court finds… Milai Sakaki – not guilty, and Nagano Matsudo – guilty."

* * *

I was practically skipping down the road; thanks Rokuro! For preparing those evidence stuff. Now we had successfully gotten the money back, and the guy owns us one point five million bucks – he will most likely sell his hospital for the money he needs, since he has zero amount in his account! This was like the tenth time I've lied in court; if I lied five times each – can someone go and count the lies in chapter 12?

Yeah, I'm a bad influence to children, I know.

But as I walked into a convenient store to buy myself a sandwich for lunch, I felt a wave of nausea and my eyes tearing up for no apparent reason. All of a sudden I felt guilty for the man – what the hell is wrong with me?

I ate my lunch on the high-speed rail and wiped my eyes with my sleeves again. Did the guy really deserve this? _Of course he did._ But wasn't it too mean? He has a huge debt on his shoulders now. _Does it look like I care? _Am I really such a horrible person? Why did I have to frame him? We could have sorted out in a better way. _He framed you first._ But I _am_ guilty! In ways... _No, you're a cheater at life, and you will cheat it forever, you will outsmart life. You are born to do this job, you do not have such a thing as __**guilty**__ in your heart_.

The little angel and devil were fighting on my shoulders and I buried my face in my hands. I have gotten so emotional and moody these days, what the hell is wrong with me? Am I really _that_ stressed? Or am I simply PMSing? But my period isn't even close…

I hated myself for being so stupid. I'm a fuckin' Tokyo University graduate! And I took Human Science! Why am I not able to understand why I'm so stressed?

I stepped out of the station and walked back home, on the way I passed the pharmacy. It was really cheap there and the shop owner was really nice, she always gave me coupons for being such a frequent visitor. Well yeah, I had to keep buying pills and vitamins to improve my night blindness (and buying condoms *cough cough*). I also buy the orange shampoo and lemon soap there; it was one of my favorite places to shop besides the morning market.

I wondered in absentmindedly in search of on sale items such as mentholatum and maybe mosquito coils. I found a mosquito repellent and bought some condoms (Author: Now, readers, this is an _**M**_ rated fanfiction, these things are doomed to come; and the author here is as pure as a sheet of paper.).

The shop owner smiled at me, looking amused. She was the kind of people you can spill secrets with without getting worried, she was also old and elderly enough to give advice to all the people around the neighborhood. Plus the fact that I've known her for a long time, you can say that we're pretty good friends and I wasn't worried about telling her my sex life. "Are you getting along well with your boyfriend?"

I pouted. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

"Huh? Why?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, recently I'm all moody and getting emotional and stressed. Even Cookie cannot escape my torture now." She laughed. "Are you really?" "Yeah, oh, we're getting married as well."

"Oh my, congratulations! Your boyfriend is from the Tokyo University too right? You'd make a wonderful couple." "Thanks, but I don't know; maybe it's the mood, I don't feel like doing anything lately and I'm dragging the days. All I want to do is to stay at home and play some bloody video games."

The shop owner paused for a second than walked out from behind a counter. "Wait a second." She told me and disappeared into one of the rows. She returned with something and dropped it in the bag. "Maybe it'll make you feel better. Just count it as a gift of some sorts; congratulations you're getting married!"

I smiled. "Thanks obaa-chan. Have a good day."

I nearly wanted to suicide when I found that the gift was a pregnancy test thingy (Who the hell knows what that stick is called? Certainly not me.). Seriously, had she mistaken my miserableness for pregnancy? We used protections every time (and not to mention we have sex like once every six months.) and neither of us would want a brat to interrupt our lives any soon. Or maybe Genkaku, he seems eager to become a godfather – I honestly don't want to know why.

But yeah sure, it wouldn't hurt to check anyways.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is updated on April Fools (for those in the eastern hemisphere anyways.) So yeah; this author likes to troll; so I may be trolling you readers as well right now XD do not get your hopes up for any _normal_ happily-ever-after ending! Because these two aren't normal _at all_ and a normal happily-ever-after definently isn't their thing**

**I think that I may be writing more Undertaker fics but without OCs**


	20. A Different Point Of View

_**Chapter 20: A Different Point Of View**_

**Genkaku's POV:**

Sakaki was in the kitchen washing dishes and Rokuro was sitting in the living room, using his laptop to design some new weird program. Had it only occurred to me that the days they aren't at work are too frequent? The cat was napping on my legs and I patted him. If this cat can survive under their continues fights, their brat should be as well. But the sad thing is that they don't seem to be having one any soon; I myself was rather excited to being a godfather. I can teach this brat salvation and [omitted] and [omitted] and [omitted]…

And, I had also learned something else.

These two hadn't fuckin' spoke to each other for days. What is this? Some stupid aftermath of conning and framing? They enjoy doing illegal shit like it was drugs and they always get high off it. I mean, every time they accomplished some other illegal mission impossible they party for days.

_Fine_ maybe I exaggerated it a lot. But the heavy atmosphere was making me uncomfortable. I've been through a lot of heavy atmospheres, but nothing like this one. If they had a couple fight it'd be simple, throw them in a dark room together and see how it turns out; but no! They most certainly did not have a couple fight! More like they just stopped talking to each other all of a sudden.

At first I had thought that she wasn't getting enough and was just throwing a tantrum; but obviously it wasn't the problem; considering these two are like saints, they have sex like one time every six months.

What did the psychologists call this? A dropping temperature? Yeah that must be it; a dropping temperature for couples. Dude, for fuck's sake they promised that they were going to get married. And said that they were just going to sign the paper at the household registry office when they get the time. And look at what time it is now; they are just staying home on this normal afternoon with nothing to do and doing nothing. If one of them really doesn't make a move, I'll have to drag them over there.

And of course, I'd know if either of them was having an affair. Don't question me why, this is Uber Monk sixth sense. Sakaki; please, I'll be surprised if she still had the ability to love someone else than Rokuro. And Rokuro likes smart girls, Sakaki is at the top of the pyramid; not to mention good-looking too.

Suddenly Rokuro closed his laptop and walked towards the kitchen – are they finally going to talk to each other again? Fuck yeah! Hurry up and get your shitty problems sorted out and let me out of this depression hell!

He walked up to Sakaki and patted her shoulder, Sakaki just finished drying the plates and was taking off her apron – the look of her wearing a tank top and hot shorts never fail to satisfy me; I mean _damn_, she has a good body. "We need to talk." He deadpanned with a crack of his neck. "Why the hell are you not talking to me anymore? A few days ago you were all crying and snuggling and stuff."

She looked away. "None of your business." She muttered.

"No, it's my business. Say, why the hell aren't you talking to me anymore? The only thing you talk to in this whole house is Cookie and your phone when it needs charging."

"Go away!" She screamed and pushed him out of the way and stomped into the living room – maybe I should go get some popcorn now.

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Gah! Freaking **WOMAN**! If she wasn't my girlfriend I'd have pushed her into a volcano already! All these days she's been all moody and just…INSUFFERABLE! She had no right accusing me insufferable, because she's no better!

See, after the whole hospital accusing incident which just went on for about two chapters, she hadn't been talking to me for about ten chapters' worth of time! And I have no idea why; is she just playing cold or something else? Please, I'm a math expert, not a love scientist. If I was like Genkaku, who doesn't belong in the situation at all, I could have given you a much better narration without so much irritation. But no, I'm not and she's totally pissing me off right now.

The only other time when she pissed me off so much was when I found out that my phone desktop had been changed into our kissing photo. But yeah, technically it was Hibana's fault, not hers, but never mind that, if I don't get a good answer out of her today I'm seriously going to take her to the aquarium and make her shark bait – as long as the sharks don't die first, that is.

"Genkaku! Get her!" I shouted. Genkaku lazily tripped her and she fell facedown to the ground; since when did she become so slow? I pulled her up and held her face; it was all red and puffed up like a tomato. "What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" I demanded with a glare.

She was scowling; but by scowling I didn't mean the _today-is-the-end-of-your-world_ scowl she usually wore, it was the scowl Hibana wore when Shinagawa and Genkaku made fun of her drawings and she vowed to get revenge but in reality she was about to cry. "Go away!" She wailed. Genkaku looked over the couch. "What the hell happened between you two? Were you bad in bed Rokuro?"

I shot him a death glare but his expression said that he was just joking. She was pouting now; I couldn't believe that I'd live to the day where she would act stubborn and cute. Someone turn on the TV; are aliens attacking Earth yet? "Exactly what happened?" I repeated. "Did you lose in a gamble or were you raped again?"

She kicked me in the shin and I crumbled. Genkaku laughed and grabbed her before she can escape. "You suck at interrogating Rokuro; you better stay out of that field. How about you leave her with me for twenty minutes? I'll guarantee that all her darkest secrets will spill."

I stood up and Cookie jumped onto my shoulder. "No…" I muttered. "Before that she'll be dead." Sakaki looked about to cry – out of instinct I labeled it as fake; you don't know how scary this woman is when it comes to acting.

I cracked my neck. "Answer me now or I'll seriously consider letting Genkaku torture you."

"…"

I crossed my arms and studied the woman. "You…" All of a sudden I couldn't think of anything to say. Then I sighed. "If you honestly don't like me anymore – which I seriously wonder whether you did from the start or not – we can break up. Yeah, forget about the marry thing…"

Genkaku looked at me in disbelief and she bursted into tears. I groaned. "Now _what?_"

She sniffled. "Don't leave…"

"Then tell me, why are you acting weird? Recently you've been sad, mad, violent – not that you're not violent – stubborn, moody… etcetera."

Sakaki paused, looked at me (Or maybe looked at Cookie, I don't know.), and looked at Genkaku. "Lean in." She mumbled. Raising an eyebrow I bent down to let her whisper in my ear.

* * *

**Sakaki's POV**

I whispered the two simple words in his ear and he stood there petrified. I kicked him again and he was still a statue. "That's why I didn't want to say it." I moaned. "But sorry, hormones are getting me stressed… I'm sorry…"

At the side Genkaku was celebrating. "Yay! I'm being a godfather! I can teach the brat salvation and [omitted] and [omitted] and [omitted]! Hooray!"

"Don't." I deadpanned. "The world's better off without more Hibanas… and maybe he doesn't want it…" I poked Rokuro in the shoulder again. Cookie hopped off his shoulder and back onto the sofa; he was still in the petrified state. I sighed. "Yeah… maybe we should wait a few more years; twenty-two is a little too young anyway…"

"Are you serious?" Genkaku deadpanned. "You're far more mature and cunning than the average adults, and you're four years older than the legal adult age. The money in your accounts is enough to keep a country running for a year. It'd be alright if you adopted every orphan in Japan and raised them."

"But…" I protested. "This guy doesn't seem ready…"

Rokuro snapped back to reality. "What?" He asked. "You have a kid now?"

"Please rephrase it…" I moaned. "It sounds weird."

"You have another human inside you, what doesn't sound weird?"

I turned around and glared at the Uber Monk. "You know what Genkaku?" I said in a murderous tone. "I still have Shinagawa's birthday present…" "I'll be good." "Perfect." Genkaku leaned in and whispered to Rokuro. "So? You don't have a route of retreat now; she's pregnant, you said that you're going to marry her, now what?"

I turned away and grabbed Cookie; too afraid to hear his reply. _Oh god, oh, god, oh god…_ I thought to myself. _Why am I so fucking scared?_

To my surprise he shrugged. "Yeah sure; is the office still open?" "Please, it's one o'clock in the afternoon. OF COURSE it's open." Nodding he walked towards the door. "C'mon Sakaki, we're going out."

Maybe to you it sounds like an _of-course_, but to me, it sounded like a miracle. I mean, just look at it, go back and read chapters 2 to 7; you'll understand what I mean. I was so determined on killing him before! And now look at me; I have his kid and I'm marrying him. The hell is this sorcery? Oh I know, it's named _fanfiction_. I can't believe it… the sempai I hated since _forever_, I'm marrying him. And I have his kid. Goodness… we'll be one hell of a family. Who's ever heard of parents that are both Tokyo University graduates, are pro at scamming, framing, and perjury; and a monk as a godfather whom adores torture and blood and gore? Yep… I see what Karako meant now, she feels sorry for our child. I do too.

We entered the household registry office and got the marriage certificate. We filled in our names and living place and such more things. He signed his name and handed me the pen, I was hesitating to sign me name and he sighed. "Just sign it, it's nothing to be afraid of."

I bit my lips. "Once I signed this, it means that we're married right? Sempai?"

"Why are you calling me sempai now? But yeah." "So, do I have to wake up extra early every day to make you bento?"

"Bento…? What's the difference than the normal lunch you make?"

I kicked him. "Of course it's different! Bento means more changes than just sandwiches." "You wake up at four o'clock every day, is there really a need to ask this? Hurry up and sign it if you don't want to be an unwed mom."

"Shut the fuck up…" I muttered and slowly signed my name. He smirked. "Watch your language; it'll be a bad influence to the baby." "Tell that to Genkaku." When I finished the last line I felt like a giant boulder had been lifted off my shoulders. Which was weird; why would I feel the weight of a boulder for not marrying him. As I was still trying to reason out my thoughts he took my hand. "Wanna go for a walk?" He cracked his neck.

I blushed furiously. "Sure…"

He smirked. "I'll have to be careful from now on; I have witnessed the terrifyingness of a pregnant woman's wrath already. Like Endo said; _happy wife, happy life_."

"Oh no, I'm nice." I said sarcastically. "I'll let you watch porn;_ Shinagawa's_ that is…"

"I'll be good"

I smirked triumphantly.

* * *

**Yes, I know Rokuro is totally NOT like this in the anime, but what can I say? *shrugs* Pregnant women are terrible, they get mad every five seconds (in my personal experience . Adding on the fact that Sakaki holds the worst torture device ever invented (a.k.a Shinagawa's porn). He's a sadist in the anime / manga, but in front of her, he's a machosist bwahaha**

**Well yeah, they're married now and Sakaki's pregnant. And does anyone remember Game Fowl's party ****OAO;****? Well, if you're wondering when the crazy party will come out, stay tuned!**

**PS: Is it me or am I really a fast updater?**


	21. One Reason

_**Chapter 21: One Reason**_

I glared at him. "The one reason those fangirls of yours hadn't attacked me yet is because that I'm a Deadman; either that or they don't know me. Speaking of it, why the hell did we have to come to TOKYO UNIVERSITY? You want me killed don't you?"

"Relax, pregnancy hormones, they're getting on your nerves. The last thing I'd want to do is to get you killed." I narrowed my eyes. "Your expression says elsewise…" "Haha, you realized?" "Of course I realized godammit!"

A group of students ran up to us. "Professor who is she?" They asked. "She's not a student right? We've never seen her before."

He cracked his neck again and placed his hand on my head. "She's your sempai, say hi freshmen. She graduated about two years ago."

Their eyes widened. "Then, is she the legendary…?"

I snorted. "Wow, am I classified as a legendary creature? I'm so proud of myself. Are these your fangirls?"

"More or less."

I nodded and smiled at them (in the psychopathic _you-touch-him-you-die_ way). "Hello, kohais. Milai Sakaki, nice to meet you. And thanks for not complaining about him; because he really is one of the best complain topics at home."

"_Sakaki…_" He glared at me for a second and turned back to his students. "Yes, she is the legendary girlfriend of mine…" He paused for a second. "And now she's my wife."

I could see the color changes on the girl's faces. I had no idea how Rokuro was so popular; well yeah right. He's the top student that skipped a grade and graduated and became a professor at the same school the year after. Plus that he isn't bad looking and has a huge amount of money in his bank – yes, no reason for him not to be popular.

"But professor since when were you married? I've never seen you wear a wedding ring!"

"I married thirty minutes ago." He shrugged. "It's just signing the papers, what's the big deal? Who said that proper marriage needs to be at a church?"

"…" Oh how I wanted to laugh at them, yeah, this was funny – until they directed their murderous glares to me. Rokuro bit open his finger and a red shield appeared between us. "There, there, she's not food and you're not sharks. Even if she _is_ food she's poisoned. So for your own safety – don't attack her."

There was an awkward silence and then I heard them walking away sighing – the shield was blocking my view. The blood splattered onto the ground and I glanced at him suspiciously. "Do you always use your Branch of Sin at school?" "Only when the biology creep asks me to." "Professor Nohara? Damn… that guy should retire already!"

Suddenly my phone rang (Please imagine the ringtone as the ending theme for Deadman Wonderland.). I picked it up and Rokuro raised an eyebrow. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Blue Jay!" I heard Humming Bird's voice. "Although I don't like you and your boyfriend any much, you should have told us if you're getting married! Prison life is boring! Now come to the Harimichi Hotel immediately or the party can't start!"

Rokuro was listening to the phone call too and he stared at me. "What the hell?"

I blushed furiously. "Oh my god I totally forgot about that! Karako said that she's throwing us a party!"

"The hell? Why didn't you say it? There's no time to pack up or forge passports now!" Apparently he wanted to escape to some other country in avoid of the Deadman Party. "Hurry up and run!"

I laughed and pulled him back; almost stumbling over myself. "Why don't we go take a look? We can meet other Deadmans."

"Deadman party is no fun without Genkaku and his Nirvana."

"Oh… doesn't matter! C'mon please!" I gave him puppy dog eyes and he scowled. After a long one minute of not blinking he finally gave in. "Fine…" He muttered. "I'm starting to think marrying you is a mistake."

"Well marrying you is certainly the biggest mistake of my life!" I replied with a smile and held his arm. Yeah, I wasn't afraid of the Rokuro Germs anymore and I can touch him voluntarily; isn't that a big improvement? As we walked towards the hotel I heard him mutter something like _"Freaking hormones…"_

The party had already started without us. Karako gave me a hug and a rather awkward pat on the back for him. "Congratulations."

"Just for your information, we signed the marriage certificate about an hour ago." He said in a monotone. Karako blinked in surprise. "Wow, then this party certainly is chosen on the right day!"

"How did you rent this room anyway?" I asked and stared at the ballroom big enough to hold at least fifty Deadmans, (in which reality only about fifteen came). Karako chuckled evilly. "We Deadmans have ways in the society you know. Maybe not ways like yours but yah… you get the idea."

Somehow I didn't want to question the 'ways' she talked about. I held her hand. "Karako, I'm seriously sorry for letting that hospital collapse. Are you okay?"

"Nah, I'm totally fine. A lot of other hospitals want me ya know, so it isn't much of a damage to me. But tell me, how did you manage to win that guy in court?" "It's simple; intelligence and a pinch of luck with some other ingredients you wouldn't want to know."

I paused. "Oh and maybe I should tell you, I'm pregnant."

As soon as the word left my lips the whole room quieted down, as if they were eavesdropping on us all the time. Karako gawked and after a second Humming Bird jumped on me. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed. "Although I don't like you any much, but still congratulations!"

"Thanks Humming Bird." I laughed and she jumped off. She glanced at Rokuro curiously. "I didn't know that you had the ability to do such things." "Is it me or did I hear sarcasm?" "Nope, nothing, you didn't hear any sarcasm."

Peacock came up to us and kissed me on the cheek while ruffling his hair. "Oh boy, this party is getting exciting! How many months now? Your stomach still seems pretty flat. Is it a boy or girl?"

I shrugged. "To be honest I don't know. But I do know that I'm pregnant." I looked down at my stomach, which was still as flat as ever. "Genkaku is pretty excited."

"Genkaku… as in the Undertaker…?" Ganta echoed. "I thought that I killed him…"

"No, he was in a comma and he was at the hospital I worked in. Then one day when Sakaki came to our hospital to fix a system crash, she found him and now he's living with them." Game Fowl gave him the summary of the month.

"That cannot be good for the baby…" Peacock muttered.

"That's not the problem." Said Humming Bird's brother. "Why did you guys let him live with you?"

Rokuro and I exchanged a glance and shrugged. "We're friends." "What? I can understand if Rokuro is friends with him, but why you too Sakaki?" Humming Bird seemed mystified and I glanced at Crow. "I thought that you'd have told them already."

Everybody's gaze fixed on Crow. He looked a little awkward and panicked. "That's not my problem…" He muttered. "She's an Undertaker as well."

"_**WHAT!?**_" Everybody screamed and stared at me in disbelief. Rokuro raised an eyebrow. "Why does he know that you're an Undertaker?"

I sighed. "I guess it's time for a confession. Remember when Crow marched in and finished off Shinagawa and Mozuri and then Scar Chain beaten you to a pulp?" "Yeah…" Karako looked amused at the memory. "I wanted to get revenge on you for sleeping with me the night before, but I know that I'd never win you in a straight-on fight and schemes take too long to make them work. So I thought of a plan to let others beat you half dead and then I take over. So I told Crow about the Undertakers going to the headquarters – although I didn't tell him about me being an Undertaker, he guessed it – and he finished off the Undertakers, than Scar Chain beaten you to a pulp, than I wanted to torture you, but you outsmarted me on that part."

Everyone was gawking at me and he looked raged. "So _you_ set that all up?"

"Only the part where you got beaten up; I didn't expect Mozuri and Shinagawa to die though…" My voice was a whimper at the end and I felt like crying again – stupid hormones and stupid pregnancy! "I'm sorry!" I bursted out crying. "I didn't mean it! Okay maybe I did before but not now! I didn't want Shina and Mozu to die! They were good friends of mine too you know! I love you don't be mad!"

Sighing he hugged me. "It's okay…" He said awkwardly. "Don't cry…"

On the inside I was laughing in glee at my new discovery; I take back on what I said about stupid hormones and pregnancy. I can cry whenever I want now;_ this is going to drive them crazy_!

Humming Bird turned to look at Woodpecker, Crow, and her brother. "See, this is what you get when dating a smart girl, moral of the story – don't trust college graduates!"

Ganta looked speechless. "But I have Shiro…"

"I don't like woman." "And I have you…" "SHUT THE FUCK UP SISTER COMPLEX!"

I wiped the tears away and smiled. "Well, this is a party right? Let's get the party going – _Deadman Style._" They didn't need me to explain what I meant; being Deadmans, we were all battle deprived. Normal lives really isn't our thing, although Rokuro and I still break the law from time to time, what we yearned the most is the smell of blood and cries of battle. Immediately we all flashed our Branch of Sins. "Well, let's decide who the strongest Deadman out of all of us is." Crow snickered.

I scowled. "Humming Bird and I can beat you in seconds."

Everyone turned to stare at me with the sizzling electricity in my hands. Humming Bird paused to think for a second than she gasped. "Damn, I should hang out with you more often! Oy muscle man!" Crow glanced at her and she lifted her skirt. In that same second about half of the people were K.O. already. Rokuro facepalmed. "Yeah, sure, go fight all you want, but be careful. That's my child you're carrying." "Oh my, I thought that you wouldn't care." He flipped me off and I laughed.

After the annual (?) miniature Carnival Corpse, we settled down and had a normal party (If Deadman Party can be normal). Rokuro wandered off to some unknown corner and drowned himself in sake – he had forgotten than he was a rotten drinker. And after Crow joined him; they became the joke of the party. The funny thing is that neither of them seemed to notice – this is going in the torture device closet on the shelf labeled blackmail.

"I'll bet ten bucks that Rokuro would pass out first." I whispered to Humming Bird. She raised an eyebrow. "You're not rooting for your own husband?" "Of course not!" "Damn, I love you!" We exchanged phone numbers and promised that we were going to hang out soon. We exchanged a few torture ideas; she had her brother to torture and I had the two Undertakers I live with – but my pregnancy should make their lives hell for a good ten months.

Crow threw off his shirt. "Let's go!" He yelled, drunk. "I'm charging up! Trapezius muscle pump up!" One of his muscles twitched and the ones not drunk exchanged a glance. "Go back to your muscle country!" One yelled and threw a beer can at him. Crow passed out.

Rokuro hiccupped. "– _By now the sun was crossing the horizon of the meridian whose highest point covers Jerusalem; and from the Ganges, night, circling opposite the sun, was moving together with the Scales that, when the length of dark defeats the day, desert night's hands; so that, above the shore that I had reached, the fair Aurora's white and scarlet cheeks were, as Aurora aged, becoming orange –_"

"What kind of spell is he chanting?" They asked me. I raised a frying pan (don't ask where I got it.) and whacked his head. "It's normal." I said lightly. "He chants The Divine Comedy every time he gets drunk." Rokuro, after muttering a few more lines, passed out too.

"Tokyo University students… are they all this insane?"

I ignored the question and Ganta put a hand onto my shoulder. "Although I don't know you well… I wish you good luck with them… you don't radiate the negative aura like all the other Undertakers you know…"

I grinned. "Don't have an affair with Wretched Egg any soon Ganta. Oh and you might want to know something. Out of all the people, Rokuro and I were the first to know that Shiro is the Wretched Egg."

His eyes widened. "_What?_"

"It's nothing to be surprised of really. We were the Undertakers, Tamaki's Special Forces; we know a lot of things. And out of habit, I like to investigate stuff." "Why didn't you help us then?" "Straightforward fighting really isn't my thing, I prefer being in the dark." I tapped my finger on my temple. "Well, I don't think there are any other confessions I should worry about…"

"How did you feel when you found out you were pregnant?" Game Fowl asked with a glance at Rokuro, snoozing on the floor. "It's hard to believe that someone sane can live with two people who are _barely_ sane. Much less marry one and bear his child."

"Meh, you get used to it, living with insane people." I looked down at my flat stomach that is doomed to swell up to the size of a balloon. "Well, the first word that appeared in my mind when I saw the result was _SHIT_. But then I remembered that I'm a legal adult and I don't need to worry about Genkaku ripping me apart." As I said this Karako grimaced. "He's awfully excited for the baby for some reason…"

"I'm awfully worried about your child…" Humming Bird muttered. "And your husband."

I glanced at him. "Well, if my cat can survive in our house, our child should too."

"Your **_cat…_**"

* * *

**Yeah, this is the party; I tried my best to write it and hope it didn't suck as much as I though, and although I promised you readers that I'd be ending this quickly, I think I still want to go on the hot spring trip honeymoon and such...etc, basically until my fountain of imagination runs dry, this trash would be continuing! Hooray!**


	22. Screw That, My Story, My Rules – 1

_**Chapter 22: Screw That, My Story, My Rules – 1**_

I moaned as I vomited again. "I hate pregnancy."

"Look on the happy side." Genkaku said as he played on his Nirvana guitar gun (We got it back through various routes – all illegal of course, who do you think we are? Model citizens? I hope we were.). "Although we have to put up with your rapid emotion change for ten months without stopping and it certainly is driving us crazy, we get to see you suffer. Pregnancy is a woman's karma at its best."

"Oh wow Genkaku." I said sarcastically. "That's so nice! Hmm, I wonder what I should cook for dinner today. Oh I know! I'll cook up a wonderful and delicious large meal and place Shinagawa's porn into the DVD player as you eat!"

"I'll agree to the wonderful and delicious meal, but not the second part." Rokuro appeared out of nowhere and held up seven pieces of colorful paper. "Scream hooray and bow down to me, low lifes. Bought coffee, got draw tickets at the supermarket, and look what I got."

"What did you draw?" Genkaku asked irritably. Cookie was resting on his head and it made the whole murderous tone seem less scary as he yawned. "_Meow_"

"Hot spring tickets." He replied. "For seven people. The three of us here, and who else?"

"Certainly not Cookie, hot springs won't allow pets…" I muttered and covered myself with a blanket. "If those colleague OLs of mine come it'll be a disaster trip of gossip. Other Deadmans?"

"Who's on your phone contact?"

I looked at my phone contacts. "Eh, the good friends are Humming Bird, Game Fowl, Crow, and Woodpecker."

He nodded. "Yeah sure, call them and see if they could come. I honestly don't care."

Genkaku raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this supposed to be your honeymoon? You two should go alone." "Hell no, can you imagine what kind of hell it'd be to spend three nights with her in the same room? It'd be better if you casted me into Tartarus."

"Hey that's my line." I exclaimed. Genkaku sighed. "As I see, marrying and being pregnant really didn't improve your relationship. You guys are the same as you were when we were back in Undertakers. Sure, you two were lovey dovey for two days, and _BAM_! You're back to the starting point."

"Seriously, how is it possible to act lovey dovey with her for _over_ three days? I've already broken the world record here, so no complaining."

"Rokuro you just want to get your ass kicked don't you?" I asked. "Are you trying to provoke my pregnant wrath or something? Because it's seriously working!"

He smirked. "So? Who are you going to room with? Me or Humming Bird? But seriously, ever after you started hanging out with her I feel like my life had gotten more terrible."

"Hmph, the field of torture schemes is something you should never enter, Rokuro. I'll see when it comes. If I room with her you're rooming with Genkaku."

"Sure, as long as he doesn't go on a killing spree in a hot spring resort." He said with a glance at Genkaku, who shook his head. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Oh, Game Fowl and Humming Bird replied that they're coming." I tilted my head and squinted at the screen. "Minatsuki said that her brother wants to go too but she kicked his ass and forced him not to…"

"You should stop swearing, it's a bad influence to the baby."

I snorted. "That's a myth; unless this brat has the hearing senses of a bat or he or she's really that smart to understand our language already, there's no chance that our bad language would be an influence. Says the one that took Human Science – no arguing."

"No one in their right minds would be arguing with a pregnant woman; especially when the woman is a Tokyo University graduate with an extra smart mouth."

"As I see you're arguing with me right now…" My phone buzzed and I checked it again. "Oh, Woodpecker says yes."

"Brilliant." He muttered. "Now leaves Crow."

(PS: In this story, please imagine that Crow still has his arm.)

I looked down at my stomach; I didn't bother to go to the hospital for a check, because I know _damn well_ how to take care of myself. I've gained weight about one point two kg, but all my clothes still fits. Not really a problem; my belly was somewhat protruding now but you can barely notice.

"Honestly, I do not feel any signs of motherly love." I said in a monotone. "All I'm thinking now is how to stop this brat from making me vomiting my organs out."

"Yeah sure; it's our child, and we're not feeling any parental love." He shrugged; what can I say? We're not _designed_ to spread love and happiness. "Though I'm grateful of that brat for torturing you ten months from the inside out; we'll raise the brat, and kick him or her out of the house as soon as he or she graduates from Tokyo University."

"You guys are failures as parents, what kind of talk is this seriously?" Genkaku deadpanned. "Aren't normal parents supposed to be all freaking out and being all careful about the baby now? And look at you." He pointed at me. "You're eating junk food and fast food nonstop and vomiting it all out. And why the hell did you sign up for the _Tokyo Annual Marathon_? That can't be any good for the kid."

"Wow Genkaku seems more like a parent then we are." Rokuro said sarcastically. "If the kid cannot survive under all these extreme conditions," He slapped his hand onto my stomach. "Then he or she's not _worthy_ of being the children of two Deadmans…" "Yeah! And I signed up _ages_ before I knew that I'm pregnant, if I don't run it's a waste of money!"

"I'm _seriously concerned _about your sense of parent logic…" Genkaku facepalmed.

* * *

Game Fowl brought a whole box of first-aid thingys; in case that we (I) need them. She shot a glare at Genkaku, who smirked. Ganta did the same and Crow looked amused. Minatsuki yawned, not paying attention to the tense atmosphere and patted my stomach. "E-mail me a picture when he or she's born." She said.

"Of course I will." I said. "Are you sure that your brother isn't tagging along?"

The seating plan on the high speed rail was three seats on the right and two seats on the left. Rokuro, Genkaku, and I sat on the left and in that order, from the window to the aisle. Ganta and Senji were sitting behind Minatsuki and Karako on the right side.

"Pretty sure, I tied him to a chair before I left."

"Well this trip is absolutely safe." I said proudly. "At least Genkaku promised that he isn't going on a killing spree any soon; I can't guarantee about Woodpecker and Game Fowl though…" I shot a nervous glance at them.

"You killed Nagi and all our other members." Karako said angrily.

"Yeah so?" He snorted and continued to stare outside the window. Ganta joined in on glaring and Crow frowned. "You're the first squad leader of the Undertakers."

"Uh-huh?"

"I wanna fight you; I hope that you're stronger than the other two."

Rokuro shot a glance at him. "You only caught Shinagawa and Mozuri on surprise. They aren't weak at all." I opened the fashion magazine in front of me and snorted. "To be honest, out of all the Undertakers, I think that Shinagawa is the strongest."

Genkaku glared at me. "What did you say?"

"I said that Shinagawa is the strongest out of all the Undertakers." I said. "Rokuro and I don't count because we are Deadmans as well. So out of the pure Undertakers, he's the strongest."

Rokuro raised an eyebrow. "What made you said that?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out a certain DVD which their faces paled at the sight of it. "See, Shinagawa can survive these things, unlike you Genkaku. So he's the strongest… in ways…"

Rokuro facepalmed. "Why did you bring that?" "I thought that Crow might want to have some _excitement_ at night." "…You just asked him here to torture him right? And you do realize that the brat is rooming with him?" "Oh yes, Minatsuki brought a lot of torture devices as well. Ganta would be in the hot springs when we force him to watch it. I have it all calculated out." Saying this a triumphant smirk graced my face.

The Human Calculator and the Uber Monk inched away from me.

Karako nodded. "Okay… so the room plans will be that all the girls are together, Ganta and Crow, and the two Undertakers." She paused. "Are you sure you don't want to room with your husband?"

"Hell no! I have to put up with his shit every single day; I'm not putting up with it on a hot spring trip too! I wanna relax!"

"But this is your honeymoon…"

"Screw that, like hell I'd want to have a honeymoon with her." He exclaimed. Minatsuki laughed dryly. "You guys certainly are the most interesting couple I've ever seen…" "Shut up Humming Bird."

"You haven't seen them at home." Genkaku muttered. "Before her pregnancy they always fought in the day and night. And after she started to have an emotion disorder it's utter _chaos_ (for him anyway…). One second she's beating him up with her frying pan, and the next second she's screaming for him to let her cuddle."

I turned and glanced at Uber Monk. "Genkaku, do you know what else I brought beside Shinagawa's DVD?" "What?" "My frying pan, knives, honey, salt, and my_** iPod**_."

His expression turned to horrified at the last one. "I'll be good…"

Rokuro whispered in my ear. "Why is he so damn afraid of your iPod?" I grinned. "I have Mozart on it." "Ooh…" He shot a sympathetic glance at Uber Monk. I pulled out my iPod and opened the video section – in the torture closet on the shelf labeled blackmail – I held it up for him to see. "And look! I have one for you too!" The videos of him being drunk played one by one.

His face was red and in the back Genkaku was laughing his head off. "Delete those right now!" He snapped.

"But these are funny!"

"I don't care delete it!"

Slowly my eyes started to water up again and I choked on my own voice – hooray to controllable tears! "But these are funny!" I wailed. "You're a meanie I hate you!" I screamed and kicked and sobbed at all once – flinging a hellstorm of emotions in his face. All the other passengers on the train stared at him accusingly.

"Alright, alright…" He hugged me and muttered. "Keep those if you want, but don't show them in public ever again…" He raised his voice. "She's pregnant." He called; the other passengers nodded slowly. "Ooh…"

Behind my back I gave the others a thumbs up, while in front I was still sobbing like mad. They turned away to hide their laughter.

I dumped my luggage in the corner and lied down flat on the tatami. It was an old ryokan, but a good one with natural hot springs. Game Fowl looked worried. "Are you sure you're fine? Do you need to take pills or anything?"

Minatsuki yawned. "Don't worry about it. She's not worrying and you shouldn't either. A child of two Deadmans should withstand the pressure and stuff."

"Ditto." I answered and sat up. "So? Are we going to the hot springs or what?"

"I was thinking of going to the hot springs after dinner." Minatsuki said thoughtfully. "There's a hot spring street, I wanna buy some souvenirs." She paused. "Oh yeah, and yukatas. I wanna buy some yukatas. Can you just imagine it? Muscle man will faint at the sight of us. And I wanna play table tennis with the guys too after the bath."

"It seems like you got it all planned out; sounds like a typical hot spring trip." Game Fowl mused. "Yeah sure, let's go to the hot spring street first."

We got our handbags and trotted out of the ryokan, and no we did _not_ invite the guys. Who the hell cares about them? (Author: You should.). Don't be ridiculous author! This is a girl's day out.

We trotted down the street happily and saw all different types of cute things. Key chains and stuffies and hot spring manjus and stuff. The only thing I regretted about not bringing the guys are that I can't use their wallets. The three of us sat down at a traditional tea shop and ordered some sweets; it was about two in the afternoon.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Minatsuki lay out a map of the hot spring resort. "We could climb up the mountain and look at the sea or something. Or we can go to this older-than-dirt temple over here."

"You shouldn't say older-than-dirt to a temple. Blasphemy." Game Fowl exclaimed.

I laughed and looked outside the shop; it was peaceful, something I haven't felt in years. Yeah right, who could feel peacefulness after being continuously raped for seven years, got sent to prison, got out again and became a model citizen living with two psychopaths, marry one of the psychopaths and got pregnant? (Note: I just abused the word sarcasm on 'model citizen'.)

But, because this is a cheap online fanfiction of the bloody action-packed anime _**Deadman Wonderland**_, peacefulness would never last. I sat up straight as a man in a suit walked down the street; my eyes widened in disbelief. Game Fowl tilted her head. "Sakaki, are you alright?" Humming Bird stared at me worriedly.

I didn't respond. I couldn't believe that I'd meet him here again under this condition. That face, I could recognize anywhere, even after nine years we said goodbye.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that I've repeated many times that '_the end is approaching_' etcetra; but off with that sh**, my fountain of imagination for this story is nowhere near dry yet; bear with it humans! [insert evil maniac laughter here BWAHAHA]**

**So, who is the guy that she saw at the end of this chapter? Any guesses? If you have, review! The answer will be revealed next chapter; school is starting so I won't be able to update as often *cough cough***


	23. Screw That, My Story, My Rules – 2

_**Chapter 23: Screw That, My Story, My Rules – 2**_

I threw open the door of the sweet shop and screamed. "_Dad_!"

Dad whirled around in surprise and my two friends hurried up to me in disbelief. "Your dad?" They exclaimed. "Is that your dad?"

"You're… Milai…" Dad stuttered. "Why are you here? I thought that you were in prison…"

I flipped him off. "Like hell I'd be in prison dipshit, I was innocent and framed by Tamaki. Why are you here?"

He looked flabbergasted. "Your language had gotten more colorful…" He muttered. "I'm here on vacation of course, with the company."

I glared at him and bit open my finger. Blood flowed out and I wielded it into an electric spear – after practice I can change the shape of my blood. "You little son of a bitch… WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" I screamed, Minatsuki and Karako grabbed me and my dad stared at me in disbelief. "What is that ability?" He exclaimed. "I never knew that my daughter had a super power!"

I paused and stared at his excited expression. "You don't know?" I asked. "Deadman Wonderland? G-ward? Branch of Sins?"

He tilted his head and looked puzzled. "Branch of What? Oh and that theme park? I took you and Mikari there once, fantastic fun! Especially the Dog Race Show, marvelous!" (Insert grim expressions from my companions here.)

Humming Bird, Game Fowl, and I exchanged a glance; this guy in front of us doesn't seem to know anything about Deadman Wonderland. "Where were you these nine years?" I demanded.

"Me? I was in America! By the way, it was your mom that divorced me, I missed you little angels dearly, tell me, how's Mikari now? Is she in college yet? With those scores I'd be surprised if she was." He laughed. "But you're a mutant in our family Milai, top grades all the way! Whew!"

I scowled. "Don't think that I'll forgive you just because you were in America, come here." I motioned for him to come and I walked back into the sweet shop. He followed and sat down across from me beside Game Fowl. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you here; I got the email of one of my old friends and they told me that you were in jail! I was horrified, like, _oh my gosh how could the nicest girl in the world do such a thing_? But you just said that you were framed, thank god! So you were proven innocent and not guilty? Well of course, otherwise you wouldn't be here now right? Haha!"

"Dad, _shut, up_." I glared at him and Humming Bird poked my shoulder. "Is he really your dad? He's a little…talkative… compared to you…"

He looked disappointed. "Why did my little girl change so much? You didn't even give me a hug!"

I stomped on his feet under the table and he winced in pain. "Why did Milai turn so violent? You were a quiet kid before…"

"Shut up and listen old man." I snapped. "Open your ears wide and listen. I'm going to give you a summary of what happened the nine years after you and mom divorced and left us inside that hellhole!"

"Hellhole…?"

"Don't interrupt me or your tongue is going to come out mister." I held up a knife threateningly; dad gulped and mumbled something under his breath. Something like _"You were a cute little girl before… puberty changes people…"_

"You know what dad?" I deadpanned. "Mom divorced you because she was blackmailed to it by some bigger fuckwad than you are. After the guy moved in mom, Mikari, and I were _raped day and nigh_t." I slammed my fist on the table and my father's face is already going pale. "Mikari hung herself a month or so after and mom went insane after three years. So after mom lost all the fun the guy's target changed to _me_. I had to sleep with him every day and he fucking enjoys _S & M_!" I tried to press back the throbbing vein in my temple. "So I started to write a program that'd make his company fall – he kept us at the edge of bankrupt and only paid for my school fees because I slept with him. Then one day, as my program was about to be done, I found out that I made a terrible mistake and deleted the whole shitty project! Coincidently, on the same day he brought in one of his repulsive friends for some _dessert_, and when they were about to gang rape me, my Branch of Sin awoke –" I held up my hand with the blood sizzling with electricity. "– and I ripped all three of them to shreds!"

"You killed your own mother?" He gasped in horror. Minatsuki glared at him. "_That's all you got from her speech?_"

"No of course, but, you killed your own mother…?" He seemed about to faint.

"That bitch was already dead." I snapped. "She left me to deal with that dickhead and escaped into her own Pure White La-la land, what kind of mother is that?" By my side Minatsuki nodded furiously. "It was supposed to be trialed as a legitimate defense, but still I got sent to Deadman Wonderland because I have that ability to control blood."

Game Fowl helped me explain what Deadman Wonderland was as I took a drink of water. "I can't believe that he's your dad." She muttered. "He seems so… retarded." "Yeah, I'm wondering whether they mixed up the baby at the hospital or not. But the problem is, they didn't."

"So yeah, I joined the Undertakers and helped conned several companies and politicians, after the fall of Deadman Wonderland and my retrial I was trialed innocent because it was legitimate defense and all the other criminal stuff were forced on me." I sighed and drank my cup of water; or Minatsuki's to be exact, because I drank mine already. "I went back and finished university, and now I'm an engineer at a computer security preservation company."

Dad was stone still for a moment, and then he clapped his hands with a bright smile. "Isn't that wonderful? You're not guilty and you have a wonderful job, that's all it matters!"

Humming Bird glanced at me. "Would you mind if I kill this bastard?" "Not at all." Before she could rip out her earrings Game Fowl stopped her. "Don't!" She exclaimed. "It's um… inappropriate… at least choose somewhere else without as much people… To be honest I want to beat him up too…"

I crossed my arms and legs. "My dad is harder to reason than Rokuro, let's just give up on that part. He never sees the point."

"Of course I see the point!" He cried indignantly. "My daughter's a famous hacker and an engineer at a well-known company, I'm so proud of her." He wiped a tear from his eye. "You've grown into a pretty young lady too Milai, although your language is a bit foul, it doesn't matter! Although it's sad that your mother and sister are dead… I'm so proud of you!" He leaned across the table to hug me and I pushed him away. "Don't touch me you traitor!" I snapped. "If you didn't divorce mom I wouldn't have to go through all that shit!"

"And you wouldn't have met Rokuro." Karako added sarcastically. My dad glanced at her. "Who's Rokuro?" "Her soul mate."

I blushed furiously. "You leave him out of this Game Fowl!"

"Hey, he's like his father-in-law right? You should inform him you know."

Suddenly my dad all tensed up like a dog smelling barbecue. "What father-in-law? What soul mate?"

Minatsuki shrugged. "She's married and pregnant." "Not you too Humming Bird!" "Hey, although he really is a total dick he's still your dad! You should inform him!"

My dad's jaw dropped. "You're pregnant?"

I scowled. "What's it to you?"

"Of course it matters to me!" He exclaimed and hugged me again; his grips were like iron. "I'm becoming grandpa! I'm becoming grandpa! Where is this Rokuro? I outta meet him to see if he is worthy of my daughter." He eyed the sweet shop customers like a lion choosing lunch from a herd of gazelles. I stomped on his feet under the table again. 'He's not here!" I snapped. "He's back at the hotel."

"Hotel? Which hotel? I need to meet my son-in-law!"

"Don't worry; he's totally worth of your daughter." Said Karako dully; I was pretty sure she wanted to say the opposite but said this just to shut him up. "He's her sempai in Tokyo University that always took her place as number one in the rankings and left her number two. He has a steady job and incomes at the same university."

"Oh, that sounds better." He sighed in relief. "But I still wanna meet him, take me over please?" He stared at me pleadingly. In the inside I wanted to rip him apart – _WHY DO I HAVE THIS KIND OF FATHER?_

Somehow Minatsuki had managed to steal my phone and had dialed the number of my so-called husband. "Here you go." She said lightly. "He picked it up already."

I glared at her and held the phone to my ears. "Hello?" I said in a monotone.

"What? Humming Bird called me, what's wrong?" I could hear Genkaku playing his Nirvana in the background – that's bound to disturb the other customers. "Hey Rokuro, I met my –"

Dad snatched my phone away from me. "Hello? This is your father-in-law. Who are you and are you really worthy of marrying my daughter?"

I could imagine him exchanging confused lances with Genkaku. "...Who are you, mister...?" Haha, he even carefully used _mister_! "Are you sure you got the right number...?"

"Damn right I got the right number!" He exclaimed. "Are you really worthy of my daughter?"

"Your daughter? You mean Sakaki? Or are you one of my student's parents? If you are don't worry, I have no interest in my female students whatsoever. I'm married." "I'm Milai's father!" "...Is this some kind of joke Sakaki? I know you're there."

I grabbed my phone from my overprotective father. "Gimme that dad." I snapped. "Hey Rokuro, guess who we met on the street?" "A street actor?" "No, dumbass, my biological father."

There was silence, even the gig stopped playing in the background. Suddenly Genkaku spoke up. "Your father-in-law had appeared, Rokuro. Good luck." I could imagine him shooting Genkaku a death glare and fumbling around his bag for aspirin.

"My father in law." He deadpanned. "April Fools is a long way gone Sakaki. If you don't have better prank calls don't call! I'm trying to get some sleep here..."

"Like you could sleep with Genkaku playing his guitar..." I muttered. "I'm fuckin' serious Rokuro! My biological dad had appeared!"

"You're talking about me like some wild animal..." Dad muttered and stole my phone again. "If you really are my daughter's husband, I'm your father-in-law, and I outta meet you!" He snapped the phone shut and handed it to me. "Let's go! I wanna meet my son-in-law!"

I glared at him. "Technically, only blood binds us now and law doesn't. And I freaking wish that blood didn't bind us either!" He gasped in horror. "How could you say such a thing Milai? I missed you very much! And why didn't you tell me that you were married? Do you hate me so much?"

"Yes."

He scowled and grabbed my arm. "Whatever! Let's go to your hotel! We'll discuss about your attitudes later!"

Humming Bird and Game Fowl sighed and followed. "I see why she didn't want to be in contact of any of her family now." She muttered. "If the rest of her family are all nutcases like this..."

* * *

**So yeah, they've met her real father and he's the exact opposite of her and drives them crazy! Next will be the father/son in law crash! (Rokuro would be driven insane any point now...)**


	24. Screw That, My Story, My Rules – 3

_**Chapter 24: Screw That, My Story, My Rules – 3**_

Dad threw open the door to the Undertaker's room. "Is my dear son-in-law here?" He yelled.

Genkaku was sitting beside the window with his yukata half open; the details I'll leave it for the readers to imagine (All you have to know that it was extremely sexy.). He pointed to the shower halfheartedly and dad stormed over.

I was about to follow when Genkaku grabbed me. "Is he really your dad?" He hissed. I nodded glumly. "I wish that we weren't related..."

"The guy is a total nutcase," Humming Bird deadpanned. "Are you sure you're not adopted Sakaki?"

"I hope I was..."

There was a girly scream from the shower and the dramatic noises of atomic explosions and grenades echoed out. The four of us exchanged a glance. And then Genkaku laughed. "I never knew that he could scream like that."

I broke out a chuckle too. "Me neither."

Game Fowl snorted. "Have you two Undertakers ever heard his maniac laughter? It's very high pitched."

"Maniac laughters are all high pitched." Minatsuki corrected.

The shower door opened and Rokuro walked out, his shirt was slung over his shoulder and his hair was still wet; apparently he didn't have time to dry himself. "Do you wanna be attacked in the middle of showering by a stranger?" He snarled.

Dad followed out. "I'm your father-in-law! Not a stranger!"

He stared at me. "You're not serious right?"

"Dead serious." I said. "But technically, he's not you father-in-law anyway, since after the divorce mom got the right to raise me. Law does not bind us anymore; only blood."

"But you're still my daughter!"

"I hope that I wasn't!" I snapped angrily, you could practically boil water on my head now; in other words, I was extremely pissed. Rokuro looked from me to my father. "It's hard to believe that an Ice Princess Sadistic Queen like you would have such a cheerful and overprotective father."

"What are you talking about?" Dad cried incredulously. "She's a warm and kindhearted girl. Prison must have changed her to such! I feel so bad for you!" With that he grabbed me in another bear hug. I tried to push him away. "Dad let go!" I screamed.

"I don't think that prison is the main reason that she changed..." Genkaku stated quietly. Humming Bird shook her head. "He's impossible to reason with."

"At least we found one similarity." Rokuro said sarcastically. I glared at him. "I'd rather you don't find any similarity between me and this retard." I pushed him away and he sighed. "Well, I've seen my son-in-law now, I should value him whether he's worthy of you or not!"

"The heck?" Rokuro exclaimed. "I'm worth a million of this woman!"

I flipped him off.

"Besides, why would you classify me as not worthy?" He went on. "I'm smart and I have a steady job, not to mention I'm not bad looking." While saying this his face was smug. "Besides, we've known each other for six years, we're married and she's pregnant. Why would you want to value whether I'm worthy or not?" That was about the most appealing words I've heard from his mouth in months.

"As I see, you guys don't seem to have a good relationship. Didn't you just call her woman and she flipped you off?"

"That's an everyday thing." Genkaku explained, but only made the misunderstanding deeper.

"See! If you guys don't have any love on a daily basis things will not work out!"

"It worked out ages ago..." I muttered. "The only problem is that we aren't normal people. So normal ways of love does not suit us and you cannot understand it."

"Their love is weird." Genkaku muttered. "Very weird, only maybe Albert Einstein can understand." Beside him, Game Fowl and Humming Bird nodded enthusiastically; someone take a picture to remember this day, Game Fowl actually agreed with Genkaku on something!

"Yeah dad." I said. "No need to value, he's perfect." I grabbed him by the neck (Not the _I'm-going-to-choke-you-way_) and pulled him down to kiss him. The three others blushed deeply; Genkaku smirked. "See? There's absolutely no problem between them!"

By the side my dad had gone red with fury. "How dare you kiss a girl in front of her father...!"

"Dad, I'm kissing him on my own free will." I deadpanned and kissed him again. He himself looked amused at the whole situation.

"Grrr..."

Someone knocked on the door and Minatsuki answered it. Crow and Ganta stepped in. "It's time to eat dinner..." Ganta said quietly then paused. "What's going on?"

Genkaku yawned. "Father-son apocalypse."

"What...?"

My dad tagged along when we ate; much to our annoyance. As expected, the moment we arrived back at our rooms I vomited out all my dinner again. "Fuck pregnancy." I grumbled under my breath. Game Fowl handed me some pills. "What should we do?" She asked. "I don't mean to be rude but your dad is pretty much wrecking the mood for us being over protective of you."

"Don't feel like you're being rude." I gasped. "You can curse that bastard all you want and I won't even twitch an eyelash."

"Well yeah that fucktard faggot should go ahead and die in his own shit and let Satan rape his fucking ass off...[omitted due to various reasons]."

Game Fowl and I were gawking as Minatsuki finished her string of curses. "What?" She demanded. "You said that you wouldn't care." "No, no I don't..." I rinsed my mouth and changed into hot spring yukatas. I grabbed some shampoo and soap (orange and lemon flavored of course.).

"What do you think? Will the boys be interested in our naked bodies or not?" Minatsuki asked as we walked down the hall. "I overheard them talking about going together earlier. It's not often you see Deadmans and Undertakers willing to work together..."

"They all want to get rid of a certain pest." I agreed – who the pest is I'll expect the readers to know. "And no, even if they are interested, they wouldn't dare. Right Minatsuki?" I allowed the psychopathic grin to creep up onto my face. She replied me with the same grin. "Oh yes..."

Karako inched away from us. "Are you guys planning something...?" "Yep, you wouldn't want to be a part of it. Speaking of it, where's your dad?"

"No idea, and I don't want to know." We entered the hot springs and washed our bodies clean first before stepping into the waters. There weren't much people, just what we needed. Peacefulness.

"I have to admit, although your dad is absolutely annoying, you should at least be kinder to him." Karako said quietly. I scowled. "Are you serious Game Fowl?" I exclaimed. "No! I will never admit him as my father again. The only family I will admit is my sister, but she's freaking dead! End of story."

Minatsuki whistled. "Mean; and I totally agree to what you're implying. Someone who left you isn't a friend nor a family, just a dumb piece of shit."

"Agreed..." Muttered a voice from the other side of the fence. I glanced up in surprise. "Oh, you guys are here?"

"Only me and Crow." Rokuro replied quietly. "The rest, including your dad is still washing."

"Ahh..." I nodded slowly. "Well, it's time for the narrator swap."

"Sure."

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Compared to Crow, all our bodies seemed like a twig, with the exception of Genkaku, who still had some muscles and was built fairly tall. I wasn't muscular at all, just slim.

"That's a nice rack of abs." Her dad complimented him. Crow looked awkward. "Thanks..."

"Sonny, you need to work out more. You don't have any muscles." The middle aged man patted my shoulder and I tried hard containing the urge to thrust his head into the water. I was sure Sakaki wouldn't mind and would probably join me.

"Say, how do all of you guys met my daughter?" He asked. "When did she change into such a bad girl? She was so adorable back then." Genkaku and I exchanged a glance. I honestly doubted that the Sadistic Queen was cute when she was younger; I mean, everything about her screams _evil_.

"I met her like that." Genkaku said. "One day Tamaki brought her to the Undertaker base and named her a new Undertaker. But instead of keeping watch over Deadmans, she usually just helps Tamaki con companies. Earned quite a fortune."

I nodded. "After her Carnival Corpse I recognized her as the kohai in Tokyo University and she recognized me as her sempai. We kissed that day due to a drinking party – don't ask – and then our eternal battle of wits started."

"What is that?"

Genkaku explained it for me. "They are always trying to outwit the other, continued on for a good few years now."

"Yeah..." I nodded slowly. Crow shrugged. "She came to my gym one day and told me that the Undertakers were attacking him." He put his hand on Woodpecker's head. "I saw that she was lying, but still helped her kill the Undertakers..."

"What?" Genkaku exclaimed. "She set all you guys up and killed Shinagawa and Mozuri?" "Long story, I'll tell you later."

Crow continued. "The second time was when she felt guilty about developing the electronic drug and tried to give me an Undertaker weapon to fight Forgeries. I refused though; but I realized that she wasn't that bad a person."

"We set that up too." I deadpanned. "A lot of things you did were set up by our calculations." Beside me Genkaku looked incredulous. "That woman...!"

Ganta scowled at me. "Well, the first I met her was in the Scar Chain headquarters. I don't know her very well, but I thought that she was very pretty and had a nice smell."

Her dad nodded enthusiastically. "She's my daughter, of course she's pretty!" "Excuse me mister, but the only similar part between you two is that you're both impossible to reason with." Crow's sarcasm was obvious.

Genkaku shrugged. "Undertakers only; orange shampoo and lemon soap. Who brought that in anyway? Was it Hibana or Mozuri...?"

"Hibana brought in the shampoo because her mom always used orange shampoo when washing her hair and not torturing her. Mozuri bought in the lemon soap because it was made out of wild lemons like the ones he used to eat." I answered. "And slowly all the Undertakers started to smell like citrus."

"Ahh..."

Her dad, the brat, and Crow all stared at us like we were a different alien species. Her dad broke the silence. "Did she personally agree that she was going to marry you?"

"Yeah."

Genkaku nodded. "I'm a witness."

He studied me quietly and it gave me the creeps. "Was her pregnancy planned or no?"

"Not really..." I muttered. "But what's the problem? We have enough money to raise ten brats up to college. One brat wouldn't be a problem."

"Why are you calling your own child brat?"

_Shit..._ "Old habit..."

He sighed deeply. "Honestly, I really wanted her and Mikari when her mother wanted us to divorce. But she took my daughters away. And one day, when I got an email from an old friend that she was in jail I got a heart-attack! How could that happen? Thank god she was framed by others and innocent."

_You bet it happened..._ I thought. _More like she framed Tamaki. If there was an innocent competition in the world, I'll bet my life she's in the last ten of all the people._

"And when I finally met her again, the first thing I learned was that she suffered such hell throughout the years! And my other daughter was dead!" He looked depressed. "Not only that, but Milai's married and pregnant; her attitude was so cold at her father too!"

"It's your problem old jeezer!" She screamed over the fence. "If the readers have to listen to this shit gimme back the narrator place!"

"It's for the story!" I snapped back and she didn't reply. I could imagine her swearing under her breath. What followed was Humming Bird's laugh. "Oh yeah Crow." She called. "Isn't _Ultimate Muscles_ about to start? Did you remember to record it at home or what?"

Crow yelped. "Crap!" He scrambled out of the waters back to his room to catch his favorite show. Genkaku and I exchanged a glance; it's goodbye heaven and hello hell for him. Shinagawa's porn will bring terror to a whole new level. (Who the hell filmed those anyway?)

Her dad sighed and wiped a tear from his eye (wait, what?). "You better be nice to my daughter. Rokuro is it? I'll remember you..." The old man climbed out of the waters and Woodpecker followed, afraid to stay in the bath with two Undertakers.

* * *

Sakaki knocked on our door when it was about ten. "Is my dad gone?" She asked.

"I think so." I answered. "What happened to muscle man?"

Just then a terrified scream echoed down the hall. She smiled sweetly (that smile gave me nightmares later.). "You wanna go for a stroll?" She asked. "I need to talk to you... about my dad..." Saying this her expression turned dark.

I nodded slowly.

"I'll do something about him." She said as we walked down the trail to the temple near the hotel.

I stared at her. "Don't tell me that you're going to kill your own father."

"You know what he said to me in the hallway?"

"What?"

She stared straight into my eyes and spoke in a dead serious tone. "Did any of you guys tell him the amount of money in my bank account?"

"I think Genkaku did, he said_ a fortune_, not the _amount_."

She looked ready to murder the president – hope that the president wasn't anywhere near... "He told me that his company couldn't last any longer and he needed money. Can you believe it?" She exclaimed. "I see him again and the first thing he asks for is money. And he also said that if I couldn't please help him con some money. Did you guys tell him that I was an online hacker-thief as well?" She stared at me accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Well, it's just that I couldn't stand him. He left us to rot without any knowledge, escaped to America, and came back not knowing anything of my past and asking me to save him. No, just no."

I hugged her. "Please don't." I said quietly. "I don't know how you manage to be guilty free of murdering your mother, but please don't kill your father. I know that he's annoying and retarded, but just don't. You don't know how it feels to kill your own parents."

She was quiet for a few seconds and I could smell the scent of orange and lemon on her. "...How did _you_ kill your parents?"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm writing about Rokuro next chapter, and her dad would be next-next chapter. And there is a plot twist coming up, so don't click the red X in the top right corner yet!**

**If you want to know what's going to happen next; favorite or follow the story**


	25. Take a Break

_**Chapter 25: Take a Break**_

"Wow Rokuro, number one again huh?" Hayashi patted my shoulder. This was the sixth exam I've had since I entered Tokyo University; so far all six I had gotten the number one ranking in the whole school. Hayashi looked at my name. "But that girl beside you, she's pretty tough too eh? If you weren't here then she'd number one. Sakaki is it? I wonder how she looks like, a sophomore..."

"I'm not interested." I said in a monotone and walked away. He caught up with me after a few seconds. "Hey we're having a party this Saturday, wanna come?" "No." "C'mon man, I came here for chicks that are smart, and the kohais this year looks pretty sweet too like last year. You need social life to survive!" "If you have nothing better to suggest you can go now."

Hayashi looked disappointed as I walked away. "I'll save a spot for you!" He called.

I walked back to my classroom and packed up my stuff. The door opened and I looked up; a little kohai. Yeah, Hayashi was right, the kohais we have was pretty sweet. She was pretty with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and blue-grey eyes, a striped tank top of the colors blue and black. Her features were pretty too, but the only thing that didn't fit her was the dead and tortured look on her face. It looked like mine, our eyes met for a second and we both turned away. I walked out of the classroom.

I rather enjoyed school and I can rather proudly say that I was a good student; I listen in class and all. I study instead of going to parties. People translate me as arrogant, but please, judge yourself before you judge me. I don't want to be compared to some jerk that party all day instead of learning.

But there was another reason I liked school; I hated home.

"I'm back..." I called as I closed the door. No one answered and I helped myself to some canned juice in the fridge. Garbage was littered all over the ground and I cleaned it up, throwing into the reeking trash bin. I hoped that Monday would come quickly. Because I honestly don't enjoy the smell if garbage; but on second thought, who does?

Mom was home, and so was dad, but they never spoke. To each other or to me. But the three of us do have conversations; only on the Internet, that is. I sat down at my own desk and turned on the computer, without second thought I logged straight into the online game. In an imaginary world on the Internet, people become imaginary characters and they go on quests together and so on. I wasn't the least bit interested in these pointless games; but both my parents were, in fact, addicted.

_Very_ addicted.

I really don't see the point of these games. All they gave me was bad eyesight and the need to wear contacts. My parents have been addicted to this game since I started high school, which is approximately six years now. Every day after school, if I wasn't at the convenience store working part time, I was here helping them play these games. If I must say, they were online junkies of the highest degree.

I didn't like this family at all, or you can say that I have lost hope for these pathetic people.

During the six years I have grown far away from them, I didn't see them as my parents anymore. To be honest if I wanted to, I could move out of here and leave them to starve no problem. The only reason I stayed was because that I had to make up for the years they fed me; I was still their son after all.

I still remembered the old times where we'd eat together and talk about random stuff like a normal family. And now all they do was to sit in front of their computers. I sighed; really, I was tired. Tired of this ice cold madness. Online games are electric drugs, only no one noticed and voluntarily got addicted.

I didn't have to; in fact I have tried to rebel several times. Being twenty and all, I could easily stand up against my parents and win an argument no problem. But every time I thought that I had succeeded, the house became deathly quiet and the atmosphere became pressuring, the atmosphere pressured so hard I felt like suffocating. And then I would go back to helping them play these games again.

_Was there a way to stop this?_ I thought in class. Are there any ways to perform drug rehabilitation on these two of them? Were there other people out in Japan that was suffering as much as I am? If so, there must be a way to save those addicted people. To bring them back to reality.

I turned on my own laptop and munched on a Subway sandwich. _I can do something_. I thought. I was the top student in all of Tokyo University, which pretty much meant I was the best student in Japan. I can do something to change these online junkies, and I can get my real parents and life back.

I was a decent hacker; you can almost call me professional. Every time our professor assigned us to hack something from his files, I was one of the few who were able to succeed. If I wanted to, knowing all the midterm questions would be a piece of cake too, but it doesn't matter to me, since I can still get full marks without studying.

Of course, writing programs were also my specialty. Decode, destruct, reconstruct, build… you name it. I gained the crazy idea of writing a destruction program and blowing up all the online game data. If they couldn't live in that fantasy world, they could only come back.

Slowly I grew conscious of the plan. _Destroy that world_. It would work; if even their hearts couldn't be there, it can only be here.

I pressed the Enter Key.

* * *

The suicide note was pretty damn classic. _The world had ended, goodbye._

I sat alone at the table, not feeling like eating anything and holding a graduation certificate in hand. A lot of people had tried to comfort me, but my emotionless expression made them all give up. When the police tapped me on the shoulder and took me away I didn't say a thing.

_I killed my parents._

The police didn't know that, they had ended the case as a suicide, but charged me for hacking – until now I still didn't know what went wrong in the hacking process. They did not know that I have done more than they imagined. Guiltiness swallowed me like a tsunami and when the judge asked me questions I just shook my head.

"Rokuro Bundo; guilty – fifteen year sentence at Deadman Wonderland."

My appointed attorney patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry sonny, I really can't help it." "It's okay Mr. Tamaki." I said quietly. A boulder that weighed a ton was placed on my shoulders. Guilty guilty _guilty_… I killed my parents, sure they were online junkies and almost forgotten that they had a son, but I had killed them. It felt like I had just ran a marathon and my heart was about to explode with pain – sports were never my thing.

In the end I looked up from my miserableness and decided to move on. I cannot be trapped in that hell, nor can I be trapped in this mere prison _**Deadman Wonderland**_. I will not allow myself to be defeated by guiltiness or pressure. I shall mask up the hurt feelings from my past with pride. I will make myself forget those memories if it's the last thing I do. Go insane, if that's what it takes to forget that feeling. I buried myself into the _real world_ of blood and gore. Where the strong survive and the weak wither. My guilty past shall not make me weak; I will forget the guiltiness that made me so. Go mad, go crazy, this is the _real world_…

* * *

"Listen to my advice, the pressure and guiltiness is something you can never bear." I said to her. She looked straight ahead. "Someone as smart as you are should understand what I'm saying right?"

"I understand." She stated. "But the way you survived makes me wanna laugh for no apparent reason."

"Your expression is as blank as a sheet of paper."

As I finished my sentence she broke into a smile. "Yeah… my dad is better than your dad though. But I still must admit; I never felt guilty for killing the three people."

"Well you'd find back the feeling _guilty_ pretty fast if you kill your dad. Sure, all of us want to kill him, but only _you_ can't."

"And if I do?" She raised an eyebrow; I stared at her. "I'll stop you. If you die from pressure there goes my son as well." "It could be a daughter for all you know… sure, I won't. But I still don't wanna face him." She looked away. "I can't forgive him to leave like that. Our house address and phone number was never changed; if he cared of us so much he could have called…"

"He was all the way in America. He couldn't have called."

"I have an email."

"… Well, can I have your word on that? You promise not to kill him?"

She nodded and held my hand for a pinky-promise (It surprised me that she know how to do it.). "I won't. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's annoying." "I agree with that." She was sweet like this, with a smile and pinky promise. Suddenly I understood how her dad meant about her being the most adorable kid possible. Maybe before her parents got divorced, she really _was_ a kindhearted girl. Not this criminal mastermind before me.

Her dad was in our room when I got back and Genkaku looked up. "Hey Rokuro, check this out, you can finally have some blackmail information of your wife."

"The hell?" I asked and realized that the pictures scattered on the floor was pictures of her when she was young. The time ranging from about three year old to nine year old. Some were taken with her sister. I sat down on the tatami and looked at every one of them.

"She was cute right?" Her dad asked excitedly. I nodded slowly, admitting that the girl in the pictures was cute. There was one of her holding a bunny rabbit and wearing a blinding smile. That little girl in the pictures, her whole existence was screaming _innocence_ instead of _evil_. Hard to believe that they were the same person.

"I really missed her." Her dad sighed. "But it seems like she doesn't miss me at all. But she was such an adorable child back then… you just can't stop yourself from hugging her!"

Suddenly I wanted to scold her; how I wished that _my_ father was like this, caring. "She has her own unexplainable pride, Mr. Sakaki." I said. "But I'm sure she misses you too."

"You think so?" He asked. "Thank you."

To be honest I was not sure _at all_ on that part; that woman is the Sadistic Queen, I have no idea what she is thinking. I can only hope that she keeps her word. This man is a real father that cares for his child; I wanted to hit her on the head with a dictionary – how can't she get over her past? Woman are like that, even Hibana didn't get over her past. I just hope that she can somehow in the future.

We spent the whole night listening to her father about her embarrassing childhood stories; I enjoyed seeing the other side of her (Whether this side still existed or not.). In the morning when we went to eat breakfast Genkaku smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He whistled. "But I didn't know that the scar on your ankle was bitten by a dog."

Her eyes widened. "_Dad…!_"

The old man shrugged. "He's a kind gentleman Milai, and parents love to share stories about their kids." She glared at me. "You too?" "Yep, but as long as you keep your word I won't say a thing…" To be honest I wouldn't describe either of us as a _kind gentleman_.

"What word?" The old man asked, puzzled. I shook my head. "No nothing; oy Sakaki. Why don't you sit with your dad?"

Sakaki looked at me incredulously like I was mad. "Did he brainwash you or something?" She exclaimed and her dad looked overwhelmed. "Sure! Let's go sit there Milai…" He dragged her away and she flipped me off.

When we were about finished and were starting to share our plans for the day, her dad suddenly let out a pained gasp and clutched his left chest. Sweat drops appeared on his forehead and we all exchanged a glance. Game Fowl, being the professional nurse, stood up and put a hand onto his shoulder. "Mr. Sakaki… are you alright…?"

He nodded bitterly. "Yeah… I'm alright… just an old habit now…"

Please, any one of us can see that he was _not_ alright. And we're not even professional doctors or nurses.

With another pained gasp his grasp on his left chest loosened and the chair he sat on fell backward. The old man collapsed onto the ground, not moving. Some of the other customers screamed and ran away, while Game Fowl immediately knelt down and checked his pulse.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Crow exclaimed. "This is no joke old man!"

Woodpecker jumped out of his seat (or should I say _fell_?) and went over to kneel down beside him. Only Humming Bird, Sakaki, and I were still seated; paralyzed.

"Dad?" Sakaki asked; her voice hollow. She was still seated on her seat and all the blood had drained from her face. All the others had surrounded the fallen guy and… she looked scared. "Dad… are you okay? Dad!" The woman scrambled off her seat and dashed over to the body. "Dad? Dad! Hurry up and get the fuck up! April Fools is a _billion light years_ away!" She was screaming.

Crow grabbed her. "Calm down Blue Jay!" he exclaimed and glanced at Game Fowl. "Is he still alive?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the ambulance. Wait here, before the ambulance comes try massaging his left chest; I think that this is a heart problem…"

Sakaki gasped in relief. "Thank god…" But the next second, she fell unconscious as well. This got both Humming Bird and I off our chairs.

* * *

**So yeah, there goes the plot twist. We learned about Rokuro's past (I actually stole the story from another person; don't kill me please) and he starts to take a liking to her annoying father. But the next day, both of them fell unconscious; where is this leading to now!?**


	26. Two Idiots and Not Three

_**Chapter 25: Take a Break**_

"Wow Rokuro, number one again huh?" Hayashi patted my shoulder. This was the sixth exam I've had since I entered Tokyo University; so far all six I had gotten the number one ranking in the whole school. Hayashi looked at my name. "But that girl beside you, she's pretty tough too eh? If you weren't here then she'd number one. Sakaki is it? I wonder how she looks like, a sophomore..."

"I'm not interested." I said in a monotone and walked away. He caught up with me after a few seconds. "Hey we're having a party this Saturday, wanna come?" "No." "C'mon man, I came here for chicks that are smart, and the kohais this year looks pretty sweet too like last year. You need social life to survive!" "If you have nothing better to suggest you can go now."

Hayashi looked disappointed as I walked away. "I'll save a spot for you!" He called.

I walked back to my classroom and packed up my stuff. The door opened and I looked up; a little kohai. Yeah, Hayashi was right, the kohais we have was pretty sweet. She was pretty with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and blue-grey eyes, a striped tank top of the colors blue and black. Her features were pretty too, but the only thing that didn't fit her was the dead and tortured look on her face. It looked like mine, our eyes met for a second and we both turned away. I walked out of the classroom.

I rather enjoyed school and I can rather proudly say that I was a good student; I listen in class and all. I study instead of going to parties. People translate me as arrogant, but please, judge yourself before you judge me. I don't want to be compared to some jerk that party all day instead of learning.

But there was another reason I liked school; I hated home.

"I'm back..." I called as I closed the door. No one answered and I helped myself to some canned juice in the fridge. Garbage was littered all over the ground and I cleaned it up, throwing into the reeking trash bin. I hoped that Monday would come quickly. Because I honestly don't enjoy the smell if garbage; but on second thought, who does?

Mom was home, and so was dad, but they never spoke. To each other or to me. But the three of us do have conversations; only on the Internet, that is. I sat down at my own desk and turned on the computer, without second thought I logged straight into the online game. In an imaginary world on the Internet, people become imaginary characters and they go on quests together and so on. I wasn't the least bit interested in these pointless games; but both my parents were, in fact, addicted.

_Very_ addicted.

I really don't see the point of these games. All they gave me was bad eyesight and the need to wear contacts. My parents have been addicted to this game since I started high school, which is approximately six years now. Every day after school, if I wasn't at the convenience store working part time, I was here helping them play these games. If I must say, they were online junkies of the highest degree.

I didn't like this family at all, or you can say that I have lost hope for these pathetic people.

During the six years I have grown far away from them, I didn't see them as my parents anymore. To be honest if I wanted to, I could move out of here and leave them to starve no problem. The only reason I stayed was because that I had to make up for the years they fed me; I was still their son after all.

I still remembered the old times where we'd eat together and talk about random stuff like a normal family. And now all they do was to sit in front of their computers. I sighed; really, I was tired. Tired of this ice cold madness. Online games are electric drugs, only no one noticed and voluntarily got addicted.

I didn't have to; in fact I have tried to rebel several times. Being twenty and all, I could easily stand up against my parents and win an argument no problem. But every time I thought that I had succeeded, the house became deathly quiet and the atmosphere became pressuring, the atmosphere pressured so hard I felt like suffocating. And then I would go back to helping them play these games again.

_Was there a way to stop this?_ I thought in class. Are there any ways to perform drug rehabilitation on these two of them? Were there other people out in Japan that was suffering as much as I am? If so, there must be a way to save those addicted people. To bring them back to reality.

I turned on my own laptop and munched on a Subway sandwich. _I can do something_. I thought. I was the top student in all of Tokyo University, which pretty much meant I was the best student in Japan. I can do something to change these online junkies, and I can get my real parents and life back.

I was a decent hacker; you can almost call me professional. Every time our professor assigned us to hack something from his files, I was one of the few who were able to succeed. If I wanted to, knowing all the midterm questions would be a piece of cake too, but it doesn't matter to me, since I can still get full marks without studying.

Of course, writing programs were also my specialty. Decode, destruct, reconstruct, build… you name it. I gained the crazy idea of writing a destruction program and blowing up all the online game data. If they couldn't live in that fantasy world, they could only come back.

Slowly I grew conscious of the plan. _Destroy that world_. It would work; if even their hearts couldn't be there, it can only be here.

I pressed the Enter Key.

* * *

The suicide note was pretty damn classic. _The world had ended, goodbye._

I sat alone at the table, not feeling like eating anything and holding a graduation certificate in hand. A lot of people had tried to comfort me, but my emotionless expression made them all give up. When the police tapped me on the shoulder and took me away I didn't say a thing.

_I killed my parents._

The police didn't know that, they had ended the case as a suicide, but charged me for hacking – until now I still didn't know what went wrong in the hacking process. They did not know that I have done more than they imagined. Guiltiness swallowed me like a tsunami and when the judge asked me questions I just shook my head.

"Rokuro Bundo; guilty – fifteen year sentence at Deadman Wonderland."

My appointed attorney patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry sonny, I really can't help it." "It's okay Mr. Tamaki." I said quietly. A boulder that weighed a ton was placed on my shoulders. Guilty guilty _guilty_… I killed my parents, sure they were online junkies and almost forgotten that they had a son, but I had killed them. It felt like I had just ran a marathon and my heart was about to explode with pain – sports were never my thing.

In the end I looked up from my miserableness and decided to move on. I cannot be trapped in that hell, nor can I be trapped in this mere prison _**Deadman Wonderland**_. I will not allow myself to be defeated by guiltiness or pressure. I shall mask up the hurt feelings from my past with pride. I will make myself forget those memories if it's the last thing I do. Go insane, if that's what it takes to forget that feeling. I buried myself into the _real world_ of blood and gore. Where the strong survive and the weak wither. My guilty past shall not make me weak; I will forget the guiltiness that made me so. Go mad, go crazy, this is the _real world_…

* * *

"Listen to my advice, the pressure and guiltiness is something you can never bear." I said to her. She looked straight ahead. "Someone as smart as you are should understand what I'm saying right?"

"I understand." She stated. "But the way you survived makes me wanna laugh for no apparent reason."

"Your expression is as blank as a sheet of paper."

As I finished my sentence she broke into a smile. "Yeah… my dad is better than your dad though. But I still must admit; I never felt guilty for killing the three people."

"Well you'd find back the feeling _guilty_ pretty fast if you kill your dad. Sure, all of us want to kill him, but only _you_ can't."

"And if I do?" She raised an eyebrow; I stared at her. "I'll stop you. If you die from pressure there goes my son as well." "It could be a daughter for all you know… sure, I won't. But I still don't wanna face him." She looked away. "I can't forgive him to leave like that. Our house address and phone number was never changed; if he cared of us so much he could have called…"

"He was all the way in America. He couldn't have called."

"I have an email."

"… Well, can I have your word on that? You promise not to kill him?"

She nodded and held my hand for a pinky-promise (It surprised me that she know how to do it.). "I won't. But that still doesn't change the fact that he's annoying." "I agree with that." She was sweet like this, with a smile and pinky promise. Suddenly I understood how her dad meant about her being the most adorable kid possible. Maybe before her parents got divorced, she really _was_ a kindhearted girl. Not this criminal mastermind before me.

Her dad was in our room when I got back and Genkaku looked up. "Hey Rokuro, check this out, you can finally have some blackmail information of your wife."

"The hell?" I asked and realized that the pictures scattered on the floor was pictures of her when she was young. The time ranging from about three year old to nine year old. Some were taken with her sister. I sat down on the tatami and looked at every one of them.

"She was cute right?" Her dad asked excitedly. I nodded slowly, admitting that the girl in the pictures was cute. There was one of her holding a bunny rabbit and wearing a blinding smile. That little girl in the pictures, her whole existence was screaming _innocence_ instead of _evil_. Hard to believe that they were the same person.

"I really missed her." Her dad sighed. "But it seems like she doesn't miss me at all. But she was such an adorable child back then… you just can't stop yourself from hugging her!"

Suddenly I wanted to scold her; how I wished that _my_ father was like this, caring. "She has her own unexplainable pride, Mr. Sakaki." I said. "But I'm sure she misses you too."

"You think so?" He asked. "Thank you."

To be honest I was not sure _at all_ on that part; that woman is the Sadistic Queen, I have no idea what she is thinking. I can only hope that she keeps her word. This man is a real father that cares for his child; I wanted to hit her on the head with a dictionary – how can't she get over her past? Woman are like that, even Hibana didn't get over her past. I just hope that she can somehow in the future.

We spent the whole night listening to her father about her embarrassing childhood stories; I enjoyed seeing the other side of her (Whether this side still existed or not.). In the morning when we went to eat breakfast Genkaku smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He whistled. "But I didn't know that the scar on your ankle was bitten by a dog."

Her eyes widened. "_Dad…!_"

The old man shrugged. "He's a kind gentleman Milai, and parents love to share stories about their kids." She glared at me. "You too?" "Yep, but as long as you keep your word I won't say a thing…" To be honest I wouldn't describe either of us as a _kind gentleman_.

"What word?" The old man asked, puzzled. I shook my head. "No nothing; oy Sakaki. Why don't you sit with your dad?"

Sakaki looked at me incredulously like I was mad. "Did he brainwash you or something?" She exclaimed and her dad looked overwhelmed. "Sure! Let's go sit there Milai…" He dragged her away and she flipped me off.

When we were about finished and were starting to share our plans for the day, her dad suddenly let out a pained gasp and clutched his left chest. Sweat drops appeared on his forehead and we all exchanged a glance. Game Fowl, being the professional nurse, stood up and put a hand onto his shoulder. "Mr. Sakaki… are you alright…?"

He nodded bitterly. "Yeah… I'm alright… just an old habit now…"

Please, any one of us can see that he was _not_ alright. And we're not even professional doctors or nurses.

With another pained gasp his grasp on his left chest loosened and the chair he sat on fell backward. The old man collapsed onto the ground, not moving. Some of the other customers screamed and ran away, while Game Fowl immediately knelt down and checked his pulse.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Crow exclaimed. "This is no joke old man!"

Woodpecker jumped out of his seat (or should I say _fell_?) and went over to kneel down beside him. Only Humming Bird, Sakaki, and I were still seated; paralyzed.

"Dad?" Sakaki asked; her voice hollow. She was still seated on her seat and all the blood had drained from her face. All the others had surrounded the fallen guy and… she looked scared. "Dad… are you okay? Dad!" The woman scrambled off her seat and dashed over to the body. "Dad? Dad! Hurry up and get the fuck up! April Fools is a _billion light years_ away!" She was screaming.

Crow grabbed her. "Calm down Blue Jay!" he exclaimed and glanced at Game Fowl. "Is he still alive?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling the ambulance. Wait here, before the ambulance comes try massaging his left chest; I think that this is a heart problem…"

Sakaki gasped in relief. "Thank god…" But the next second, she fell unconscious as well. This got both Humming Bird and I off our chairs.

* * *

**So yeah, there goes the plot twist. We learned about Rokuro's past (I actually stole the story from another person; don't kill me please) and he starts to take a liking to her annoying father. But the next day, both of them fell unconscious; where is this leading to now!?**


	27. Omake: The Insane Family

_**Omake: The Insane Family**_

**And here is the crazy omake I thought of! Enjoy the awfulness and madness please!**

**PS: POV of the teacher**

* * *

"So, um, the teacher I will be going to your houses tomorrow for a family interview. Does everyone have their time tables?" I asked my students and they all replied with a loud and cheerful "Yes!"

I was the second grade teacher of Nagano Elementary, and I loved all my students. I do not worship favoritism, but there is one little girl I especially like. Hibana, she was a little girl with pleasant manners and outstanding grades. She always come to school early and helps me set up the classroom; something children her age shouldn't be able to do, yet she could. I wasn't sure whether she had taken psychological therapy or not, but nevertheless, she was one of my favorite students and her house was the first on my family interview list.

I couldn't believe that I was actually excited to meet her parents.

I walked down the street holding a map in search of the house. From what I know, both her parents were Tokyo University graduates and her father was a professor at said University. He graduated for two years before applying the job at the same school; not to mention he skipped the last grade and so did her mother. She was a worker at a network preservation company, in other words, a professional hacker.

I gulped; she had scary parents, not in the sense of monster parents, but people with a high reputation in the society. Wonder how they are… I couldn't help feeling nervous at meeting these two people.

Hibana came running down the street. "Sensei!"

"Hibana?" I smiled. "Nice to see you."

She nodded furiously. "There's only one way to our house, so Uncle Genkaku told me to come get you, because if a stranger steps into the house without protection he might be dismembered."

I nodded slowly (_so she lives with her parents and uncle…_). "Thanks Hibana-chan."

Wait a second…_what_ did she say?

I smiled awkwardly. "Hibana-chan, are your parents… fighting now…?" She was starting to walk down the street and I had no choice but to follow. "If they are I can always come another day." "Oh no sensei, this is perfectly normal. Almost happens every day!" "So… your parents fight a lot?" "Yep!" "You don't seem very sad about it though… are you alright with your parents fighting? Wouldn't your uncle stop them?"

She stopped and stared at me strangely. "Is fighting something we should worry about?"

I blinked. "Um, yes. Doesn't your uncle try to stop them when they fight?"

She shook her head and continued to look at me blankly. "No, uncle Genkaku normally makes me popcorn and we watch them fight. Sometimes we join the fight too."

_Okay… popcorn… her uncle must be a madman, letting the parents fight in front of the child! What should I do? They're fighting right now… oh my god…_ suddenly I felt a wave of panic hitting me. But then I frowned. _Did she say 'we join the fight too'? what did that mean? Was she actually abused at home? But it doesn't seem like it…_

She walked into one of the houses and picked up something from the front lawn. Something very big and…black… and… it was a giant sword that was bound to weigh three times heavier than me. I gawked at her; who would have thought that this seven year old girl would have such super-human strength? Where is this leading to? What's wrong with her family? Oh my god I need to stay calm!

"Sensei are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "You look pale…"

"Hibana-chan. I really don't think that this is an appropriate time to interrupt… maybe I'll come back tomorrow and see if your parents have stopped fighting…"

"It's really alright sensei, it won't take a lot of time, twenty minutes at most before they stop fighting." She opened the door. "Come on in!"

I slowly stepped into the house and closed the door behind me. "Hello…" I said. "My name is…" I was about to pull out my name card when something big and heavy slashed before me and almost chopped off my nose. "H-Hibana?" I stuttered. But she wasn't listening. A soft metal clinking sound came from the floor and I looked down to see… a bullet.

"Uncle Genkaku!" Hibana exclaimed. "How many times did mommy say that don't fire bullets in the house?"

_Don't fire __**bullets**__ in the house!?_

A man emerged from what is supposed to be the living room and my jaw popped open in shock. He was a striking man with flaming red hair and seemed to be wearing a Rock'n roll punk-ass styled monk robe with flame decorations and a pray bead necklace with a skull on it. It was like a holy monk getting lost at a rock concert and ended up coming out a holy demon. He swung his gun (which somehow happened to be a guitar.) over his shoulder. A cigarette dangled in between his lips. "How should I know?" Then he caught sight of me. "Is that your teacher?"

"Oh um…" I fumbled around for my name card. "Um, I'm her class teacher…"

He waved away my sentence. "Whatever, tell it to those two." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder and walked away. "What are you waiting for? C'mon in I don't have all day!"

I stared at the two in shock as they walked into the house. _What's wrong with this family? Hibana was such a sweet girl at school but who knows that she can wield such a big sword in such a small space and her uncle the punk monk can fire bullets from a guitar gun? If they were like this what would her parents be? Count Dracula and the White Witch?_

"Sensei, come on!" Hibana urged. I had no choice but to walk in. My palm was sweating like mad and I made several prayers in my head that I won't die here today.

"Oh Hibana is that your teacher?" Asked a female voice. I looked up to see a pretty woman in her late twenties and wiping sweat from her face. I gasped in relief that she looked normal and wasn't holding weapons of any kind. "I'm her mother, Milai Sakaki, nice to meet you." She shook my hand and gestured to the living room. "Please, take a seat, and Hibana be a good girl and pour some tea please." She smiled at me. "Sorry, my husband and I are in the middle of a little argument here, we'll get it sorted out as quickly as possible."

Just as I was about to do a mental hallelujah that at least one person in this house is normal a bullet came flying towards us and Hibana blocks it again with her giant sword – how in the physics theory can she do that!? Her mother whirls around and screams. "Rokuro do you still want you head intact tomorrow morning?"

"You're not smart enough to get me in your schemes stupid woman!" Came a male's voice echoing down the stairs. I looked at Hibana anxiously to see that she had left to make tea like her mother told her too. Her mom turned back to me with an apologizing smile. "I'm _so_ sorry teacher, but my husband's being an ass today; _ROKURO YOU'RE SO DEAD_!" I cringed at the scream in the end but my eyes bulged out of my head when she bit open her thumb and her blood came flowing out and forming into an electric spear.

She was one of those people… from the Red Hole twenty years ago…? What we call as Deadmans in Deadman Wonderland that was shut down long ago?

"I-Is this whole family…" I turned to the badass monk who was still standing behind me enjoying his cigarette. "_Deadmans_?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in, an evil aura surrounded him and I automatically wanted to back away from this man. "Not only _Deadmans_." He smirked darkly. "We are the _Undertakers_."

I wanted to faint. I've heard of the Undertakers before; the deadly forces that keeps the Deadmans in line, the worst criminal possible… _HIBANA'S PARENTS AND UNCLE ARE ALL CRIMINALS!? WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT SUCH A SWEET GIRL HAS AN INSANE FAMILY LIKE THIS!? OH MY GOODNESS SAKE DEAR LORD GOD PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE HERE TODAY I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO KIDS!_

The monk placed an arm around my shoulders and escorted me to the living room. "Here, here, I'll give you a description of this household and you better remember all the rules while you're inside the house, if you don't, what it will cost you is most likely your _life_."

I nodded fearfully and he continued. "I am Azuma Genkaku; originally First Squad leader of the Undertakers in Deadman Wonderland and the two love birds fighting." He gestured towards the second floor. "They are Deadman-made Undertaker spies that specialize in information gathering, hacking, schemes, and of course." He whispered in my ear. "_Murder_."

My face paled. I was standing in the house of murderers?

"But it's nothing to worry about really; they could have killed anyone easily enough, but they didn't. Sakaki, the woman you just saw, killed two rapist in self-defense. And Rokuro, her husband and Hibana-number-two's dad, hacked into the online game server and destroyed ten years' worth of data. Which also indirectly caused the suicide of his junkie parents – the court didn't know that of course. These weren't much, self-defense and hacking, and also the dirty work in DW were forced on them. So all-in-all; they aren't guilty!"

I was dizzy as ever. Oh god oh god oh god; Deadmans and Undertakers who are professional criminals, oh god please let me survive this. I'll donate all my money to charity and I won't drink beer while watching TV anymore. And I'll quit smoking as well! Just please god let me survive today!

Hibana was back with a tray of tea and biscuits. "Did you tell sensei something bad uncle Genkaku?" She asked looking crossed. Genkaku shrugged. "I don't think so. And this is Hibana, as you must know. She is named after one of the deceased Undertakers; that's why we sometimes call her _Hibana-number-two_. And her weapon, that giant sword over there, belongs to said Undertaker as well."

I nodded slowly, paralyzed with fear.

Just then Hibana's parents came jogging down the stairs; her mother was pulling her father by the ear. Her father was a Tokyo University professor; and he seems fairly normal as well; juding from the appearance. "Ow, ow, ow. Quit pulling my ear!" He screamed.

"Then be a good boy and sit down nicely. We have a family interview today and you dare tell me that you over slept?"

"You're the one that didn't set the alarm!" "Don't argue with me or do you want to be tied to the bed again?" For some reason, that shut him up. I could totally see the meaning of the words '_happy wife, happy life_' here now.

"Allow me to introduce him." She smiled pleasantly. "He's my husband and Hibana's father; he works at Tokyo University as a professor. Surely you know that right?"

"Um, yes…"

"Wonderful! Is Hibana doing well at school?"

"Yes, she is in fact the top student in class."

Her dad patted her head fondly. "Good girl." Hibana grinned. "So is there anything you want to say to us?" "Umm… in fact… quite a lot…" I braced myself for a bullet or the giant whip sword or whatever Branch of Sin the two parents hold. To my utter relief they didn't attack. "Umm… is fighting really often in this house? Between you two and… Hibana and… Genkaku-san…?"

They exchanged a glance and laughed. "Oh yes, being Deadmans we're naturally battle-deprived. Hibana is a Deadman too, but she is still mastering her Branch." I stared at Hibana in disbelief and she smiled. "Daddy told me to keep it a secret from people at school!" "I see… And um… are you guys sure that this constant fighting wouldn't be a bad influence to her?"

Genkaku laughed. "You must be kidding old man!" He slapped my back. "Her? Bad influence? It's nowhere near my dear friend. She loves the fights! It's like some sort of TV drama come to life right before our eyes. You cannot possibly expect a child of two Deadman-Undertakers to not love violence right?"

"Well… she's such a quiet and sweet girl at school it shocks me to see that he family is so… unique…" I was squirming now, terrified.

"Okay, is she beating up the kids at school? Did she dismember any bodies?" "No…" "Problem solved, case closed. As long as she doesn't hurt any kid, she's still the goodie-goodie of the class." "May I ask, why did you say dismember bodies…?" "Because the original Hibana dismembered her classmate after he flipped her skirt." "Oh."

The doorbell rang and I hoped for god it wasn't another crazy relative of theirs – luck wasn't on my side.

"Grandpa!" Hibana exclaimed and jumped into the old man's arms. He scooped up the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Hibana-chan! Did you miss grandpa?" "Yes!" "Grandpa missed you too sweetie!"

Her mother scowled and crossed her arms. "Dad, aren't you supposed to be in Switzerland on retirement now?"

The old man was holding Hibana up playing airplane (impressive for someone his age.). "But I want to see my lovely daughter and son and granddaughter!"

"Dad…!"

"Hahaha! Aren't you as cheerful as ever Milai?" He ruffled the woman's hair and she looked about to explode; well yeah right, someone her age being ruffled by the head surely wouldn't feel good… "And my dear son-in-law! You're looking beaten up! What happened to you? You looked like you fell off a tree!"

"Off the stairs actually…" I see him mutter under his breath when the old man wasn't looking. "Your daughter pushed me…" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did…" "And Genkaku! How are you doing?" "Fine, thank you." "Brilliant!"

The monk whispered to me again. "That, is the never-dying source of life in the family. You have no idea how many times he got close to death and always escaped it in the end without noticing it. Well, his daughter helped of course, silently and quietly in the back. Although it seems like she can't stand him, she's a pretty decent daughter. She conned a company of all its fortune to keep her dad from becoming bankrupt."

My face was pale. A family full of monsters…. "I think I should move on now to the next student…" I whimpered. "Nice to meet you guys…" With that I scrambled towards the door and sprinted out of the road and neighborhood. To my relief, they didn't come after me and kill me.

I don't think that I could look at my favorite student the same way ever again.

* * *

**Thank all of you readers for reading this trash until the end. Thank you, and thank you again. If you have any comments either criticize, compliment, or just random things you want to share about, please review.**


	28. Omake: Dangerous Operation

_**Omake: Dangerous Operation**_

**Another omake for you guys. I just felt like writing one. Enjoy**

**Rokuro's POV**

* * *

A typical day me teaching at my university classroom. My students were writing their tests, and the students who have already handed it in were either working on homework, projects, or napping. A simple day really. It was about noon and every day either Sakaki or Genkaku would give me a prank call. I'd preferred it if they didn't, but of course, my anger and protests were nothing in their eyes. I do admit that my wrath compared to the wrath of a pregnant woman, it is rather weak.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. Some of my students looked up but I motioned for them to keep on doing their work. It was from Sakaki, a little too early for the daily prank call. She probably wanted to prank my students. I decided that I better ignore it until class is over. I tucked the phone away but after five minutes she called again. I frowned; today she's being extra annoying isn't she? (Freaking hormones.)

I decided to ignore that one as well. At least until everyone had finished their exams. In reality about twenty were still writing. "Thirty minutes left." I called. Immediately a sea of complain rose between the students. I smirked to see them struggling; I was one of the strictest professors. Once sempai and kohai, now professor and student. Get over it guys, just because that you were my kohais until two years ago doesn't mean that I'll go nice on you.

My phone buzzed again and I was getting annoyed. Sakaki was acting like a koala bear today. One of my students sitting in the front spoke. "Professor, who is it from?"

"My wife." I deadpanned and shut my phone again. "Pregnancy hormones is making her act like a freaking koala."

He nodded slowly while all my female students listened more intently then they do in actual class. Sakaki and Genkaku always made fun of me on that; my students and I were no more than three years apart and I'm their married professor. Well, only someone with a brilliant mind like me can achieve such a goal. (Sakaki whacked me on the head with a dictionary on that.)

After another five minutes, five of my students had handed in their exams and I graded them. My phone buzzed again in my pocket and I scowled. After turning it off I returned to my paperwork. Another one of my students stared at me curiously. A good student I'd say, not one of my fangirls and have average grades. "Professor." She said and I looked up. "Yes?" "Your wife is pregnant?" "Uh-huh, hormones are driving me crazy." "How many months now?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Nine and a half, why?"

"Well..." She said slowly. "She's phoning you so desperately, can it be that..." She made hand gestures. "She's having a baby now?"

I paused in my paperwork and stared at her strangely. But somehow her words had influenced my brain and I turned on my phone. Shocked to see that I had missed several other calls. I dialed back and almost instantly the person on the other end picked it up. But it was Genkaku instead of her. "_OY ROKURO WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER?_" He shouted, I had to hold the phone away from my ears for ten centimeters and all the students at the front row were listening.

"You guys always prank call me in the middle of class." I deadpanned and saw a guy nodding to my statement. "So what the hell is your problem today?" I asked.

"My problem? It's _your_ problem! Your lovely sweetheart is giving birth now! She had been vowing to kill you for the past thirty minutes! Get your fucking ass to the hospital already!" He snapped the phone shut and I found myself gawking as my phone dropped to the ground.

Now all of my students were staring at me. A guy at the back shouted. "What's wrong professor?"

"My wife..." I was embraced with the black cloud of depression, shock, excitement, guilt, and unsure. "She's giving birth now."

The whole classroom was silent and they bursted into screams. "Then what are you waiting for? Hurry up and go to the hospital professor! Fill in the absent sheet tomorrow! Your wife is more important now!"

I hesitated, but two guys from the football team dragged me outside (I know that I wasn't tall but… _Humiliation_!). Not finding a choice I jogged down the hall. Caught by professor Nohara, Oshima, and Suzuki. Oshima grabbed me by the sleeve and stared at me accusingly (He was the one that liked to pick on people.) "Where are you going professor?" He asked.

"Hospital." "Oh and why?" "My wife is giving birth." Professor Nohara and Suzuki gasped in surprise and Oshima scowled. "Well, according to the rules, you need a permission slip from the main office to excuse yourself in the middle of school..."

He was strangled by Suzuki and Nohara, who urged me to go on. "Run!" Suzuki exclaimed. "We'll tell the office about this." "If your kid is a Deadman too bring him or her to my house sometime!" I dashed away. Only professor Suzuki was normal out of the three, I couldn't even imagine how many scalpels Nohara the biology creep have under his lab coat. So bringing my kid over for a visit in the future is a big no-no without a doubt.

I threw open the doors to the hospital and Genkaku greeted me. "Hold on to your head, Sakaki's been screaming pain since forever. Sort of turning me on." I ignored the last sentence. "How is she?" "If I were you, I'd wear a metal armor; she's ready to rip your head off for being so late." "Not my business she prank calls every day."

She was groaning and moaning and clutching onto the bed covers with sweat trickling down the side of her face. "It hurts it hurts it fucking _HURTS_!" She screamed. "Tell that goddamned brat to come out quicker or I'm gonna die!"

"Oh and she's been creeping the nurses out since forever. They've never seen a mother that did not show any sign of encouragement to the child and instead is screaming for them to come out with curses and threats."

"Well, didn't we all expect that?" I shrugged. "How long have you been hurting?"

"For fucking long enough." She panted. "What the hell took you so long _genius_? You better give me a good answer or you won't be able to see your child before you die!"

I kissed her and successfully turned her rage into confusion. "Now, now, don't scream so loud and be a good girl." I turned to the nurse. "About how long will this take?" "Eight hours or more." "Well Sakaki, the trip of hell had only started. Good luck." "Don't fucking tease me!" "Oh and watch your language, if the first thing the child hears is a curse I'd be flattered."

She glared at me and groaned again. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"It can't be worse than when [omitted] got [omitted]..." Genkaku said. I shot a glare at him and gestured for the petrified nurses to keep working.

"Insane..." I heard one of them mumble. I nodded in my heart; yep, we were an insane family. And the brat better live up to this insanity named reality. Suddenly one of the nurses screamed and fell backward. I blinked. "What happened? Is she new to this?"

The other nurses have backed away too. "No but the blood is moving..."

I glanced at Sakaki. "Seriously!?" "Don't yell at me! They're fortunate enough that I didn't summon the electricity yet!"

Genkaku whipped out a bottle of... Bug spray...? And sprayed the contents onto her. She spat out the thing and the nurses stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?" They yelled in unison; Sakaki more like she was angry at him spraying bug spray on her instead of worrying about the baby. He sneered. "You better thank me, stupid bitches. That's the Worm Eater and I just disabled the 'moving blood' for you. Now get working!"

"But bug spray is deadly poison to a newborn!" "Nah the fuck it ain't! Now get moving before I chop your heads off and fuck your asses!"

They got back to work immediately and I glanced at him. "I knew that there was a reason we got you out of hospital and prison." "Not because of my awesomeness?" "Not really..." "Fuck you."

Sakaki glared daggers at me. "Hello, I'm dying over here! Can't you guys... at least..." She gasped for air. "At least pity me for a sec!?" Tears were in her eyes and I sighed. I held her right hand and Genkaku held the other. "You'll do fine." I said awkwardly.

"For the sake of me finally becoming a master, I need the brat to be my apprentice. And he," He pointed at me. "Needs his sweetheart to survive. So yeah, you'll be alright." I shot him a death glare and Sakaki seemed equally as embarrassed. "I'm not his sweetheart!" She said in a protesting wail. "We're just friends."

"Sure, you're such good friends that you signed the marriage certificate with him and got pregnant. Totally makes sense."

"Genkaku if I could I'd have pulled out your tongue now."

"The head is coming out!" One of the nurses exclaimed. The three of us exchanged a glance and Sakaki suddenly screamed. "_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow_! It hurts!" Her back arched up in a painful twist and the two of us held her legs in place in case she decides to close them and send my child to the afterlife without being born. "For god damned fucking sake why can't we use the good ol' cut-your-belly-open way!? I could have had morphine at least! Agh_ FUCK_!"

"We don't use that method unless it's very dangerous." Replied one nurse and she glared daggers at the ceiling, her face was red with sweat. "Can I please shock myself and we go with the surgery way?" She asked.

"_NO_!" Everyone in the room screamed. She pouted. "But it... GAH SOMEONE KILL ME!" She screamed. "Genkaku please bring me to Nirvana!"

"No." He deadpanned.

I took a deep breath. "Okay Sakaki, what's one plus two?" "What kind of retarded question is that? Three." "What's the element on the periodic table beside Ca?" "Right or left?" "Both." "K is on the left and Sc is on the right... Ow..."

"What's the limit of Lin over x - 0 ln (1-x)-sin X over 1-cos^2x?" "Why are you asking these retarded questions a grade one can answer?" "Just answer it!" "There are no limits; dummy." "Which country suggested the first Olympics?" "After Greece stopped it and the first one that suggested to restart? France." "Yep, where do you hide the stuff that you stole from the Undertaker torture chamber?" "In my closet behind the third drawer... Hey!"

I smirked. "Yeah, doing questions can keep your mind off the pain."

"You didn't have to ask that still! I'm going home after this and find another place to hide it." "No you're staying in the hospital, finally, we can say goodbye to Shinagawa's porn!" I exchanged a high-five with Genkaku and she looked flustered. "Screw you! Ow!"

"Okay, y = log x. If y = 10, then what is x?"

"Freaking grade one math problems..." She muttered. "X equals one!"

"If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y, then x = ?"

"X equals Y."

"If x*x + 2x - 35 = 0, then x = ?"

"-5, 7"

"Number forty-four on the periodic table."

"Ru."

Genkaku and the nurses stared at us blankly as we continued on the tedious game. Uber Monk turned to them. "They aren't normal people." "Obviously..."

My tactic worked very well. With the '_grade one_' math problems and science problems to keep her busy from noticing the pain, the kid came out more and more. And finally, through the sound of us playing the answer game, Genkaku humming, and the nurses exchanging conversations, a wail cut through the air.

I blinked and the nurse held up a bloody little thing, kicking and crying. They wiped off the blood and handed it to me. "It's a girl, congratulation!" They smiled (The expression on their faces said that they felt sorry for the child.). I stared at the little thing that was supposed to be my daughter. How should I describe my feelings then? Overwhelmed? Hmm...

Sakaki tugged on my shirt. "I wanna see her." I handed her the kid and she cradled her in her arms. I never thought that I'd see the day where I'd see her act motherly.

She stared intently at the child for a good few minutes, and then she handed it to Genkaku with an indifferent expression. The nurses gawked. "Um, can't you at least say something about your daughter? All the other mothers and fathers were bursting with tears of joy." Saying this she looked at me too.

I shrugged. "Well, finally she's born... That's about it."

"You're the most apathetic person I've ever met. And the mother?" They looked at her and she looked back dully. "Well, I can't tell who she looks like more. So yeah, no 'OMG SHE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YOU' scenes… nothing much. I am free from the pregnancy hormones though, that's good news."

"…" The nurses stumbled out of the room, looking stressed.

Well, Hibana is back with us now, let's just hope that she doesn't grow into a psychopath like the original one.


End file.
